Les Choses Qui Changent
by Chaola
Summary: Après Poudlard, tout change. Slash HPDM, Mpreg. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent 1/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à Eutychides (voir profile pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change.

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

**Béta :** Elentári.

* * *

1.

Au départ, Il s'est senti vide de toute émotion lorsqu'il a entendu la nouvelle. Ce n'est pas un hibou, ni une note, ni un au revoir murmuré.

C'est la _Gazette du Sorcier _qui l'a annoncé.

_Narcissa Malfoy, 41, trouvée morte chez elle dans – _

Mais il ne peut en lire plus. Le journal tombe en tas à ses pieds. Il ne peut pas le voir, à cause de toutes les larmes qui naissent dans ses yeux et qui brouillent tout tout tout. Il tombe à genoux, incapable de bouger, à part pour les sanglots qui secouent son corps, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes aient des crampes et que le soleil disparaisse derrière les toits de Londres.

Sa famille, son tout, est partie.

Et tout est de la _faute de Potter_.

2.

Le froid de l'hiver arrive. Il fait inhabituellement froid à Londres, la neige recouvre les trottoirs, la neige recouvre les routes. Il a toujours froid et il ne sent ses doigts et doigts de pieds que lorsqu'il y a de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire de son appartement, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent.

Il fait peut-être froid à l'extérieur, mais il est mort à l'intérieur.

Personne n'a envoyé de cartes de condoléances, pas même Rogue, qui aimait sa mère, mais encore plus son père. Il n'est pas stupide. Il entendait les bruits venant du bureau de son père, par le passé quand ils étaient une famille, tous ensemble et vivants, quand Rogue venait rendre visite à son père et que sa mère voletait dans la maison et ordonnait aux elfes de maison de préparer le plus grand, le meilleur dîner avec du gâteau au chocolat en dessert, juste parce que c'était le préféré de Draco.

Il avait trouvé un gâteau au chocolat, à moitié mangé et rassis, dans une poubelle la semaine dernière. Il l'avait tenu dans ses mains, sa bouche salivant, son estomac grognant, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le manger, pas sans Père et Mère.

Il se cachait toujours, ils le recherchaient toujours. Quand il sort, c'est à la tombée de la nuit, sous des voiles et des capuches. Il est trop grand pour passer pour une sorcière, trop normal pour passer pour une harpie. Les sorts de Désillusion aident à peine si vous ne voulez pas avoir le Ministère à vos trousses. Il refuse d'aller dans le Londres moldu, malgré qu'il puisse le voir à travers l'unique fenêtre poussiéreuse de son appartement.

Les gallions du coffre familial forment de hautes piles dans un coin, près du matelas qu'il a transfiguré, et il aurait souhaité pouvoir tous les dépenser, juste pour pouvoir passer quelques minutes supplémentaires avec ses parents. Mère, suicide, dans le grenier du Manoir, découverte une semaine plus tard. Le corps de Père, jeté dans la Mer du Nord, mangé par les poissons. Personne ne s'en est inquiété, personne sauf lui.

« Je nous ai laissé tomber, » murmure-t-il. C'est son mantra, Semper familia, semper familiae. Le code des Malfoy est ancré dans son être et il jure de ne jamais, jamais les laisser mourir.

« Je nous ai laissé tomber, » murmure-t-il, jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, un journal abandonné lui vole au visage. Il le fourre dans sa poche, et rentre en flèche dans son appartement, toujours le voisin invisible.

La publicité est courte et simple, mais les mots sont comme de la magie pour ses entrailles blessées. _Nous avons tout ce que vous désirez – Apothicairerie Familiale Appuleanis, 993 Allée des Embrumes._ Ils ondulent vers le bas de la page, puis disparaissent.

3.

Le magasin de l'apothicaire était planqué dans l'un des recoins les plus miteux de l'Allée des Embrumes, pas loin d'un kiosque tenu par une harpie, surveillant sa marchandise de mains flétries et de foies humains mis en bocaux. Draco abaisse un peu plus sa capuche sur son visage. Aucune précaution n'est superflue pour éviter de se faire reconnaître. Il pourrait y avoir une prime pour sa tête.

De plus, il a peur. La façon dont ces vielles femmes flétries sont assises et le reluquent, comme si elles savaient ce qu'il préparait. La façon dont les sorciers se retournent sur lui, grimaçant ou jetant un regard noir ou montrant des dents pourries le fait frissonner. Sa cape est en laine, épaisse et trop grande. Il a des sueurs froides sous cette dernière.

Il est le seul à l'intérieur du magasin. Il pénètre dans une pièce sombre, pleine de bois noir, recouvrant tout, du sol au plafond. Il y a quelques étagères et de rares fioles. Des plantes séchées sont accrochées aux chevrons, ainsi que quelque chose de poilu et vivant dans un coin. Tout ici sent les ordures pourries, la fumée de marijuana et l'encens lourd, très lourd. Il tousse sous sa cape.

Les ombres s'étirent derrière le comptoir, un objet âgé en bronze et vert poussiéreux, recouvert de toiles d'araignées.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » croasse quelque chose.

Draco se retourne d'un coup. Quelque chose tire sur ses robes. Il se dégage, et voit un petit homme, aussi fripé que Flitwick de l'école et presque aussi petit, sauf qu'il a un énorme sourcil qui lui barre le front. Il sourit d'un air méprisant au petit homme.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il après une longue pause. « La potion que je recherche - »

« Est de la magie _noire_ ? » raille l'homme. « Vous croyez que moi, je serais incapable de posséder quelque chose de magie _noire_ ? »

« Je - » Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est venu ici en premier lieu. Peut-être parce qu'il désespérait, peut-être parce qu'il espérait. Peut-être que cela le détournera de la douleur laissée par la disparition de sa famille, même si seulement pour quelques minutes. Mais maintenant que Draco, à l'instant, doit penser à pourquoi il est ici, les frissons reviennent. Il secoue la tête.

« C'était une erreur, » marmonne-t-il et se tourne pour partir. Ses robes et sa cape flottants lourdement derrière lui. Le petit homme, pourtant, se précipite aussi vite qu'un lièvre, et bloque la porte.

« Oh, non, Monsieur, je pense que je peux vous aider, » dit-il. Il sourit, une lèvre se recourbant qui couvre la totalité de son visage. Ses yeux sont aussi brillants que l'horizon à Londres, même s'ils ressemblent à ceux d'une fouine. Il s'éloigne d'un pas rapide, zigzaguant vers le fond de la boutique et disparaissant derrière un vieux rideau de velours rouge.

Avec un « Aha ! » triomphant il réapparaît à nouveau, à peine quelques instants plus tard. Il grimpe sur le comptoir, près de la caisse et fait signe à Draco d'approcher en recourbant un doigt, pas plus grand que celui d'un enfant.

« Il me semble, » dit-il, posant une petite fiole, « que c'est ce que vous voulez. » Il hausse la moitié de son sourcil et se recule, encourageant Draco à saisir la fiole.

Draco se sert de la manche de sa cape pour la saisir. Il a connu trop de poisons, trop d'objets de magie noire pour savoir qu'il faut toujours mettre des gants. Et pourtant il est là, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, sans gants.

Il examine minutieusement la fiole. Elle n'est pas plus grande que son petit doigt. Fine et fragile, faite d'un verre du rouge le plus profond, fermée avec un scellé de cire, rendue marron foncé par la poussière et la suie. L'étiquette est aussi petite, mais les mots sont écrits d'une écriture claire.

_Semimas fieri._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande-t-il.

« La solution a tous vos problèmes. Vos problèmes _familiaux_. » dit l'homme.

Le sang semble quitter son visage aux paroles de l'homme. Draco repose son regard sur la fiole et la pose sur le comptoir. Il _ne peut pas_ être au courant. Il n'y a aucun moyen. « Je ne peux pas la prendre, » répond-il.

Mais l'homme n'est plus là.

Et la boutique non plus.

Il se tient debout au beau milieu d'une ruelle, où un petit monticule de neige s'est formé sur le côté d'un bâtiment de pierres. Et au milieu de ce blanc, une goutte rouge sang. Il se penche pour prendre la fiole dans sa main, frissonnant lorsque sa peau touche le verre gelé.

Une fois chez lui, alors qu'il mélangeait la potion à une tasse de thé tiède, il pouvait déjà sentir le vide en lui empli de douleur commencer à se combler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent 2/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à eutychides (voir profile pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change.

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

**Béta :** Elentári.

* * *

1.

Ce n'est pas le Chaudron Baveur, mais le bar dans lequel Harry s'est traîné ce soir est aussi chaleureux, si ce n'est plus simple. C'est un peu plus loin dans le Chemin de Traverse. Il a été remarqué une fois ou deux de trop cette semaine, donc Ron a suggéré le Bec de Chauve-souris à la place.

Il mange ses frites et son curry en regardant les clients entrer et sortir. Les affaires de ce bar semblent aller bon train, peut-être encore plus du au froid qu'il fait dehors. Quand la porte s'ouvre, le courant d'air arrive sur Harry. Son curry s'est solidifié et ses frites sont devenues toutes dures, mais la Bièreaubeurre est toujours correcte.

Il la boit et fait signe pour demander un autre verre. Il attrape une nouvelle frite et la trempe dans le curry, le cassant pour mieux pouvoir la tremper. Il mâche et mâche et il est reconnaissant de pouvoir être tranquille.

Ne serait-ce que pour un instant, apparemment.

Quelqu'un se glisse à côté de lui, à la table où il est assis, seul. Le serveur dépose deux verres de Bièreaubeurre. L'autre personne en prend un et pousse le deuxième vers Harry.

« Harry Potter ? » demande une voix basse.

Harry ferme les yeux et soupire. « A votre avis ? »

Il y a un petit tintement. L'autre personne glousse. « C'est ce que je pensais… »

2.

Etre un Auror signifie, entre autre, vigilance constante, n'importe quand et n'importe où. Etre un Auror requiert le désir de se dépasser, toujours.

Il y a une chose qui travaille Harry, alors qu'il s'assoit dans son box, remplissant des dossiers. C'est là, dans le fond de son esprit. C'est là depuis des mois. Il marche pour rentrer chez lui, les mains dans les poches, il donne des coups pieds dans les feuilles, et ça ne quitte jamais vraiment son esprit.

Il y pense quand il passe devant le Bec de Chauve-souris. Il y pense quand il passe les portes du Chaudron Baveur pour aller dans le Londres moldu. Il y pense même quelquefois quand il est dans le métro.

Cette nuit – dont il n'a aucun souvenir.

Il n'a également aucun souvenir de la défaite de Voldemort, détruisant le dernier Horcruxe, dans la bataille où Neville a tué Bellatrix Black, où Hermione et Ron ont donné chasse à Pettigrew jusqu'au manoir des Malfoy et l'ont capturé pour Harry. Il ne se rappelle pas de ça, mais il a ses amis pour lui raconter ce qui s'est passé, il a vu leurs souvenirs dans une Pensine, aussi affreux qu'ils soient. Il n'a pas besoin de plus.

Mais cette nuit, cette même nuit où il est allé au Bec de Chauve-souris – il n'en a aucun souvenir.

Il n'y fait pas attention, parce qu'il se dit que ce n'est rien. Il a déjà eut des nuits où il avait trop bu. Il est assez vieux pour le regretter, mais pas assez pour arrêter. Vingt ans et il est à la fleur de l'âge. Un bon travail – des bonnes perspectives d'évolutions. Un appartement décent dans une banlieue de la ville qui ne craint trop, mais pas complètement pleine de mamans et de landaus, non plus.

Il mange au dîner un repas Mexicain à emporter qu'il ramène à son appartement, a des maux d'estomac au moment de se coucher, et se glisse à minuit entre des draps froids et froissés.

3.

Quand Harry rêve, il rêve qu'il fait l'amour à une femme. Elle est brouillée, ses lunettes étant tombées et sa peau est comme une peinture de Monet – tâches de rouges sur ses joues, des étendues de peinture épaisse, pâle et irrégulière, s'élevant ici, chutant là, les huiles toujours malléables sous ses mains. Ses tétons sont les parties les plus raffinées faites par un pinceau en poil de chameau, petits et foncés.

Elle le chevauche, ses hanches bondissant et ondulant. Son sexe pulse à l'intérieur d'elle. Il descend ses mains vers ses plis, dans l'intention de lui donner du plaisir, mais elle les repousse, donc elles restent sur ses hanches, malaxant la peau fine qui recouvre ses os. Elle est mince, mais elle pèse quand même.

« Tu aimes ça ? » murmure-t-elle. « Tu aimes être à l'intérieur de moi ? »

Jamais il ne répond, jamais. Il veut, mais ses mots sont des grognements incompréhensibles quand elle bouge ses hanches, serre ses cuisses et resserre son vagin autour de lui. Sa chemise est ouverte, étalée sur son torse où ses mains explorent. Elle presse ses mains sur son sternum, son souffle chaud dans son cou.

Elle ne l'embrasse jamais. Il ne peut pas l'embrasse en retour. Il essaye de l'atteindre, mais elle rit de lui, de façon basse et moqueuse, parfois de façon plus riche et lente.

Les seuls mots qu'il dit sont « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? » Il se réveille avec une érection, et l'odeur indéniable de fleurs et d'eau de Cologne s'attarde dans son esprit. Sa gorge lui fait mal à cause des burritos et sa bouche a le goût de haricots réchauffés et de la bière bon marché qu'il garde dans son frigo.

Il rampe jusqu'aux toilettes, penche sa tête au-dessus de la cuvette puis se traîne jusqu'au boulot.

4.

C'est début Décembre et Harry rentre chez lui en marchant, comme il en a l'habitude. Il n'aime pas transplaner directement du Ministère à chez lui. Il préfère, le premier Lundi de chaque mois, transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse, chercher sa paye chez Gringott's et s'acheter le nouveau numéro du _Quidditch Illustré_ dans le magasin du Chemin de Traverse. Il prend plaisir à se balader tranquillement le long de l'allée zigzagante, son col relevé et sa capuche baissée.

Après tout, il vit seul. Ses nuits sont consacrées à regarder le foot à la télé, ou peut-être aller dîner chez Ron et Hermione, dans leur maison du Devon, mais généralement, il s'ennuie. Il a tout le temps du monde, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses trousses.

Une ombre passe. Harry cille et lève les yeux de son magasine. Il soupire et pense, _Pas encore un photographe_.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Les ombres ne se traînent pas lentement comme ça. Les ombres ne se précipitent pas sur une poubelle comme ça. Les ombres n'ont de robes épaisses qui volent et s'enroulent autour leurs chevilles comme ça.

Harry fourre son magasine dans sa poche et suit. Ce n'est pas difficile de suivre quelque chose qui se déplace aussi lentement, même si ça essaye de se précipiter dans les allées entre les boutiques. Il y a des flaques se formant entre les pavés et les traces de pas qui en ressortent en disent long à Harry. Lourd, avec des pieds de taille moyenne. L'espacement des pas lui fait penser que la personne est mâle, pourtant ils ne sont pas réguliers, comme si… l'homme boitait.

Il se demande si Crabbe et Goyle sont toujours vivants. Il n'avait jamais pensé à eux, même durant la guerre, mais c'est le genre de choses qu'ils pourraient faire.

Les flaques éclaboussent ses baskets tandis qu'il se déplace, traquant un suspect comme s'il était sur le terrain. Il sourit, l'excitation faisant battre rapidement son cœur et bouillir son sang. C'est exaltant, avec l'air froid et sec sur son visage. Il est proche, assez proche pour saisir le suspect ; Harry le retourne rapidement, mais il pèse plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il reste figé un instant en voyant la chevelure blonde mal coiffée et sans vie, et les yeux gris écarquillés.

« - _Toxicodendrus !_ »

Harry crie lorsqu'une irritation brûlante envahit son corps. Son visage se boursoufle alors qu'il essaye de griffer sa peau, se grattant furieusement. Il tombe à terre, se tordant et gémissant de douleur, essayant d'arracher ses vêtements de façon à pouvoir frotter son corps sur les pierres rugueuses. Tout, tout brûle, comme si une centaine de fourmis le mordaient toutes à la fois.

Il n'a pas le temps de regretter le fait d'avoir perdu de vue Malfoy avant qu'il soit allongé à Ste Mangouste, couvert de cataplasmes de la tête aux pieds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent 3/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à eutychides (voir profile pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change.

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

**Béta :** Elentári.

* * *

1.

Cela a pris une semaine avant que les médicomages de Ste Mangouste ne lui donnent ses papiers de décharge et une autre longue semaine de soirées passées dans la salle des archives avant que Harry ne trouve une liste de chaque propriétaire sur le Chemin de Traverse et les 10 pâtés de maison alentour, toute direction confondue, dans Londres. Bien sûr, la plupart de ces propriétaires sont de louches créatures squelettiques avec beaucoup trop de chats et de temps ; et seulement quelques uns d'entre eux donnent la liste de leurs locataires lorsque Harry leur montre sa carte d'Auror.

S'il y avait un moment où il aimerait pouvoir utiliser une Carte des Maraudeurs du Chemin de Traverse, ce serait maintenant.

Il n'y a simplement aucune trace sur Draco Malfoy, pas depuis 1998, lorsqu'il fut aperçu dans le Lincolnshire en compagnie d'un homme grand et aux cheveux noirs qui, Harry _savait_, était Rogue. Après cela, plus rien. Le Ministère a des vagues mandats et déclarations lui demandant de se rendre devant le tribunal du Magenmagot, mais vu que personne ne sait où il est, ni s'il est encore vivant, rien n'a été fait.

Harry fait quelque chose maintenant. Le Niffleur tire sur sa laisse, poussant une sorte de reniflement geignant. Il soupire et donne un coup sur la laisse, disant doucement, « J'espère que cette fois ça y est. » Il a du remplir des papiers pendant toute une semaine avant que le Département des Autres Usages de Créatures Magiques pour de Bonnes Raisons (comptant en tout une vieille sorcière) ne l'autorise à emprunter le Niffleur pisteur.

Il n'y a aucune porte ici. Les trois derniers logements de cet immeuble délabré n'ont rien donné. Une harpie qui a menacé d'utiliser un sortilège pour le départir de ses boules, un vieil homme qui a demandé à combien été les barres de chocolat (aux dernières nouvelles Harry n'en vendait pas) et une fille avec un bébé sur la hanche et un gamin attaché à son tablier qui lui rappelait fortement Daphné Greengrass de Poudlard et il espère que ce n'était pas elle, mais quelque part il pense que si.

« Je suis pas sûr, » murmure-t-il au Niffleur, qui lève la tête pour le regarder, les yeux brillants. Il dessine un carré dans le vide à l'aide de sa baguette et murmure l'incantation. Cela rebondit vers lui, passant derrière l'oreille, et allant se crasher en bas de la cage d'escalier tout en bourdonnant.

« Et bien, » dit-il, « je vois qu'il y a une barrière ici. » Il donne au Niffleur une petite bague dorée. Le Niffleur saute et la chope dans ses mâchoires, la mâchonnant comme un chien avec son os. « Je suppose que tu avais raison. »

Il jette un sort de Soudure sur sa baguette et coupe à travers le mur, des éclats irréguliers et de la poussière volent. C'est un travail difficile et long, il sue assez pour que le sel lui brûle les yeux, mais il force son passage dans la pièce.

C'est bon signe.

Cependant, entendant les pleurs d'un bébé, Harry réalise que ce n'est pas bon signe. Pas du tout. Son cœur bat rapidement. Il ne sait pas du tout utiliser ses capacités d'Auror en situation réelle. Il découpe son passage dans l'appartement d'une pauvre sorcière juste parce qu'il pensait-

Il y a du sang, partout. Recouvrant les tapis bon marché. Des tâches et traces sur le sol, marron séché et sombre. Tout dans cet appartement sent le sang, et la merde, aussi. Harry inspire et cela faillit le submerger.

Le Niffleur Pisteur est assis sur ses pattes de derrière et geint. Il commence à secouer son arrière-train comme s'il voulait sortir, et s'éloigner de cette… cette scène de crime.

Il se refroidit soudainement. Il brandit sa baguette et lâche la laisse. Il jette un sortilège de Bouclier sur l'appartement et bouche le trou au milieu du mur. Il soupçonne l'existence d'une porte, mais elle doit être cachée par la magie. Apparemment assez noire.

Il y a toujours des sorciers criminels en liberté et quelques Mangemorts introuvables. Amycus Carrows. Rabastan Lestrange. Et maintenant, Harry a vu les rapports, probablement Draco Malfoy.

Il s'avance silencieusement dans l'appartement, suivant les traces de sang. Un corps a été traîné. D'après l'odeur, Harry soupçonne que ce soit récent. Ses yeux bougent constamment alors qu'il se déplace, allant et revenant avant qu'il ne fasse un pas silencieusement, tout comme à l'entraînement. Son pouls s'accélère et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il n'y a pas plus excitant que la première mission sur le terrain, disent-ils, et ceci est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour Harry.

Les sons d'un bébé qui pleure augmentent. Harry essaye de ne pas se focaliser sur les pleurs – le son est étrange, très… différent des sons qui produit la fille de Bill et Fleur, et elle a bientôt un an. _Quel bâtard dérangé kidnappe des enfants et les torture comme ça ?_ Son estomac se contracte. L'odeur métallique du sang est oppressante. Le sol grince sous le poids de Harry. Il s'approche d'une porte fermée. Les traces de sang continuent derrière la porte.

Il respire un grand coup et ouvre la porte.

2.

C'est tout de suite évident que cela, cela est l'endroit où le bâtard a amené le corps. Harry recule devant l'odeur de merde, de pisse, de corps sales et du sang, sang, sang. Il y a également autre chose derrière l'odeur. Quelque chose que fait penser à Harry au talc de la salle de bain des Weasley au Terrier.

C'est ici que le bâtard retient aussi le bébé. Aussitôt que Harry pousse la porte d'un geste rapide, les pleurs recommencent, des cris perçants, qui semblent ne faire qu'augmenter. « Saleté de bâtard ! » crie Harry, s'élançant et-

Il faillit tomber à la renverse et glisse sur les draps ensanglantés tombés au sol.

Malfoy est allongé sur le lit, roulé en boule, petit et le teint gris, dans un nid de serviettes et de draps ensanglantés, tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Les bras rouges du bébé s'agitent, en contraste complet avec la pâleur de Malfoy, son regard délavé clignant lentement et apercevant Harry.

« Tu m'as donc trouvé, » dit-il, lent et léthargique, comme s'il était sous sédatifs. Ses yeux se ferment, de lourdes cernes violacés les entourant. Il bouge un peu, ajustant ses bras autour du bébé emmailloté.

« Saleté de bâtard- à qui est le bébé que tu as kidnappé ? » fulmine Harry. Il avance rapidement vers Malfoy, pointant sur sa gorge sa baguette. « Dis-le maintenant ou j'appelle des renforts. »

Malfoy ne semble pas trop perturbé par la baguette pressée sous son menton. A la place, il commence à rire, un toussotement sec et rauque venant de ses lèvres desséchées. Il bouge à nouveau, se relevant, et grimace. « Je me demandais combien de temps cela prendrait à l'Elu pour me trouver. »

Harry enfonça plus profondément sa baguette, suffisamment pour que Malfoy se recule vivement et ricane. « Je vais appeler des putain de renforts si tu ne me donnes pas le bébé, Malfoy, de façon à ce que je puisse le rendre aux parents que tu as _assassiné_. »

Et c'est à ce moment que tout a mal tourné.

Harry s'attend inconsciemment à ce que Malfoy retrousse sa lèvre et marmonne un maléfice, quelque chose de non verbal peut-être, attrape grâce à un _Accio_ sa baguette et commence un duel, mette de côté l'enfant, écrase peut-être sa cervelle sur le mur, et qu'il s'enfuie en transplanant, comme la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu. La pitié qu'il avait à une époque pour Malfoy, et qui s'était transformée en colère, ne réapparut que lorsque Malfoy éclata en sanglots.

Il se remit droit, sentant sa résolution commencer à faillir devant la vision inconfortable qu'était Malfoy, les larmes coulant le long de son visage pale, pleurnichant, reniflant et serrant près de son corps le bébé. « D'accord – Malfoy, je vais passer un marché avec toi. Donnes-moi le bébé et je n'appellerai pas de renforts. » Harry s'approche d'un pas.

« C'est – le mien, » renifle Malfoy.

« Quoi ? »

Ses yeux sont rouges ; des larmes perlant sur ses joues et son menton. « J'ai dit – c'est le mien. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bébé – c'est la mienne, Potter et -» Malfoy hoquette. Le bébé commence à pleurer plus fort. Malfoy le berce dans ses bras, mais les bras s'agitent et la bouche hurle. Le tas de tissu contre son torse se tortille de plus en plus alors qu'il essaye de le calmer avec des mots étranglés que Harry ne peut comprendre.

« Tu- » Harry secoue la tête, regardant la pièce, le sang, partout. « Mais – qui voudrait – avec _toi_ ? Qu'as-tu fait, _assassiné_ la mère ? »

Il a finalement la réaction qu'il attendait de Malfoy, qui lève les yeux vers lui avec un sourire sournois vacillant. « C'est ce que tu penserais, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi au Ministère avec- »

« NON ! »

La lampe derrière Harry explose. Il se met à couvert, mais les morceaux se plantent dans sa nuque et il peut sentir le sang qui commence à perler, comme de la sueur. Le son résonne dans ses oreilles, au-dessus et par delà les cris du bébé. Malfoy lui parle doucement, lui murmurant des choses et Harry se sent, à raison, inconfortable. Harry remue nerveusement sur ses pieds.

« Donc c'est le tien ? » demande-t-il. « Alors pourquoi y a-t-il… du sang partout ? »

Malfoy lève la tête et cligne des yeux lentement, ceux-ci étant lourds et épuisés. Il s'est arrêté de pleurer, mais il renifle. « Ne peux-tu pas deviner ? » dit-il d'un ton traînant, mais sa voix se brise en chemin et Harry doit tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ? » dit-il, soupirant. Si lui avait grandit depuis son départ de Poudlard, vainquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et obtenant un vrai travail, Malfoy a stagné en tant que complet imbécile. Mais un qui fait que les entrailles de Harry se nouent avec une pitié réticente.

Malfoy pose le bébé sur le lit près de lui. Il bouge ses jambes, les croisant sous une pile de couvertures, et ferme fort les yeux pendant un moment. Harry peut voir son souffle dans l'air et il a lui-même froid. Dehors, il peut entendre les griffes du Niffleur qui claquent alors qu'il se balade dans le reste de l'appartement. « Est-ce que tu crois que quelqu'un _coucherait_ avec moi, maintenant ? Bon Dieu, je suis un putain de criminel maintenant et le monde le sait ! Je suis _recherché_ par le Ministère, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, Potter. »

Harry se retient de jeter un sort sur Malfoy pour le commentaire. « Et donnes-moi une raison pour laquelle je ne devrai pas leur dire pour toi ? »

Ses yeux se posent sur le bébé. Ses doigts bougent au-dessus de la couverture dans lequel il est emmitouflé et il lève lentement les yeux vers Harry, ses yeux embués et sombres. « Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste maintenant, Potter, » murmure-t-il. « Le reste de ma famille – _s'il te plaît_… »

Harry s'avance suffisamment pour que ses jambes touchent le bord du lit. Ca sent fort ici, la pisse et le sang. « Alors pourquoi, » dit-il prudemment, « est-ce que tous les coins de ton appartement sont ensanglantés ? »

« Oh, le fond de la cuisine est propre, » rétorque Malfoy, un léger sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Malfoy- » Harry le prévient entre ses dents.

Malfoy le fixe pendant un long moment. Son visage est figé, ses lèvres sont une fine ligne pale et sa mâchoire est crispée. Son torse s'élève et retombe, sa pomme d'Adam saute alors qu'il déglutit. « Parce que c'est mon sang, » dit-il finalement.

Le Monde Sorcier est connu pour ses choses étranges. Des choses non-naturelles, même, qui arrivent à des humains qui savent se servir de la magie et jeter des sorts, et même à ceux qui ne savent pas. Harry, cependant, a maîtrisé beaucoup de cette magie au cours des années, Poudlard lui a appris beaucoup, et le monde réel encore plus.

Ce qu'il ne lui a pas appris, c'est comment réagir quand Malfoy ajoute, « Car qui me toucherait ? » parce qu'il _sait_, il _sait_ à propos de cette femme blonde de ses rêves, la nuit au Bec-de-Chauve-Souris et il peut lui-même compter, les neuf mois qui se sont écoulés depuis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent 4/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à eutychides (voir profile pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change.

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

**Béta :** Elentári.

NdA: Désolée du retard, je viens de déménager et donc j'ai du attendre d'avoir de nouveau le net :)

Merci pour toutes les review, ça fait plaisir.

1.

Potter vacille vers l'arrière comme s'il avait bu trop de Bierraubeurre. Draco pense que c'est affreusement familier, sachant que l'une des dernières fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés il _avait_ bu trop de Bierraubeurre.

« Tu es en train de dire- que- » il secoue la tête et rit, un petit ricanement sans joie qui s'ancre dans les oreilles de Draco, sonnant et résonnant.

« Je dis laisse-moi juste tranquille ! » dit-il, sa voix se brisant. Il se racle la gorge et réessaye. « Sors d'ici, Potter. » Il est tellement fatigué. Il essaye d'attraper sa baguette, mais sa main est tellement lourde, comme du plomb, et pend du lit. Il n'arrive pas à se rappeler où il l'a laissée. Peut-être est-elle – était-ce dans la cuisine lorsqu'il a ressenti la première douleur ? Peut-être est-elle restée dans la salle de bains lorsqu'il avait essayé de charmer le sol pour que le sang s'en aille trois jours auparavant, mais s'était évanoui à la place ?

Les lunettes de Potter glissent sur son nez tandis qu'il crie. Le bébé pleurniche, quelque chose d'autre est présent dans l'appartement ; Draco peut entendre les sons que quelque chose fait sur le sol et il a un mouvement de recul, parce qu'il déteste les chiens et Potter n'avait-il pas un chien quelques années auparavant ? Un grand chien noir ?

« Si c'est le mien, alors- »

« Tais-toi ! » crie-t-il. « Tu as détruit ma vie ! Tu as détruit ma famille ! Et maintenant tu veux détruire ça aussi ! Tais-toi, Potter ! Je te déteste ! »

« Mais tu- tu m'as _drogué_, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? Tu me détestes, mais tu- et maintenant- » Potter montre du doigt le bébé, sa lèvre se retroussant et son sourcil se fronçant. « Maintenant tu as ça et- »

« C'est pas un ça, » sa voix claque. « C'est elle ! »

Potter s'arrête de crier. Ses yeux sont brillants et furieux, ses dents sont serrées. Il s'avance vers le lit et Draco se fait tout petit, tendant les mains pour la prendre et la tenir, mais Potter arrive le premier.

Draco se fige. Ses entrailles se nouent autour du peu de nourriture qu'il a trouvé dans le frigo hier, la dernière fois qu'il a mangé en pratiquement une semaine. Mais Potter ne fait pas mine de la prendre et de transplaner, à la place il la fixe simplement et touche sa joue de ses doigts, le geste tellement doux. Son visage commence à s'adoucir tandis que les yeux sombres du bébé le regardent, non concentrés et ne comprenant pas la situation.

« C'est ma fille, alors ? » murmure Potter.

Une boule s'est formée dans la gorge de Draco et il étouffe toute réponse qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il a peur de Potter, peur qu'il l'emporte loin, peur qu'il ait encore tellement tellement tellement froid, seul et faible à nouveau, mais il acquiesce de la tête, une fois.

2.

Potter vit dans un quartier riche de la ville, où il y a plus d'arbres et de pelouses que de ruelles délabrées, où il y a plus de voitures que de harpies, où il y a des maisons, des haies et des Moldus avec des attachés-cases. Draco les observe à l'heure du souper, rentrant chez eux et il est envieux, dans un sens, de ce qu'ils ont.

Potter aussi rentre à l'heure du souper. Pendant les premières semaines, il achète de la nourriture étrange, emballée dans du papier marron et dans des boîtes que Draco n'a jamais vues auparavant. Des choses frites, des choses marinées, des bonbons étranges qui sont dans de drôles emballages, jaune à l'extérieur, blanc et sans goût à l'intérieur. Des chips, des frites, du curry et de la bière. Ses préférés sont les Twinkies et les Hobnobs (1). Mère avait l'habitude dire qu'il avait une bouche à sucre.

Pendant les premières semaines, Draco ne fait pratiquement rien. Avant il ne _pouvait_ pas faire grand-chose, à part rester au lit dans son appartement, grognant et souffrant toute la journée. Il est tellement fatigué de l'accouchement. Il ne peut jamais dormir- le bébé le réveillerait, réclamant qu'on la nourrisse, qu'on lui fasse faire son rot, qu'on la change, n'importe quoi. Il a l'impression d'être un zombie, à peine vivant, mais il n'y a pas le doux soulagement de la mort, seulement un état semi conscient sans fin rempli de bébés criards, de couches qui puent la merde, de tétons meurtris et de saignement d'entre-

Il essaye de ne pas penser à ça. Il en frissonne encore à chaque fois qu'il fait pipi. Son sexe et ses testicules ont beau _le_ cacher, _il_ est toujours là. La potion a été efficace. Il était trop lâche pour savoir endurer la douleur. La potion- c'était pire que l'accouchement. La potion- elle le dévorait vivant, au moins le bébé ne faisait pas exactement ça.

Il se gratte le torse de façon distraite et attend que Potter rentre à la maison pour la soirée. La lotion que Potter lui a achetée aide un peu, mais le bébé tète comme un tuyau aspirant sa poitrine. Elle boit et boit si vite qu'elle en vomit, puis recommence à pleurer parce qu'elle a de nouveau faim. Il ne se souvient même plus quand fut la dernière journée où il n'avait pas de vomit séché sur son tee-shirt.

Sa poitrine se serre au son d'une clef dans la serrure. Il se lève et se tourne vers Potter, qui hausse un sourcil tandis qu'il dépose le dîner de ce soir par terre. Il enlève ses chaussures et s'avance vers Malfoy, baissant les yeux vers le bébé dans le berceau qui se trouve aux pieds de Draco.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demande-t-il.

« Bien. » répond Draco.

« C'est bien. » dit Potter.

Un niveau de formalité existe entre les deux, quelque chose de poli mais pas vraiment cordial, mais certainement pas les échanges de cris et les hurlements d'insultes qu'ils échangeaient autrefois. Peut-être que le bébé l'a adoucit. Peut-être le fait que Potter l'ait accueilli chez lui, un endroit chauffé, sûr, et tellement à l'écart du monde magique que personne ne viendra le chasser ici, fait que Draco est plus disposé à vivre ici. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera ensuite, où il ira, ce qu'il fera, mais pour l'instant, tout va bien. Et Potter est supportable aussi.

Il apporte des cadeaux au bébé. Des jouets, des bodys, des bottines et des couches de la boutique. Il ne l'a peut-être pas voulue, il ne connaissait peut-être pas son existence, mais maintenant qu'il sait, Draco pense qu'il… Draco veut penser que le bébé ne dérange pas Potter.

La maison dans laquelle vit Potter est petite et attachée à une longue rangée de maisons de ville, toutes de briques rouge, toutes très semblables. Potter n'a pas les haies soigneusement coupées comme certaines maisons, et il n'a pas de voiture garée dans la rue, aucune couronne ne décore sa porte et aucunes décorations lumineuses de Noël ne se trouvent sur le pin devant la maison.

Dans quelques jours, ce sera Noël. On est vendredi, et Noël est lundi. Cela fait des années que Draco n'a pas fêté Noël avec quelqu'un, habituellement il le passe en pelant une orange de ses mains tremblantes, quelque fois un peu d'alcool de contrebande de l'Allée des Embrumes. S'il ferme les yeux, il peut revoir les Noël à la maison, avec des sapins de cinq mètres de haut, décorés de bougies blanches, faisant briller la pièce. Mère portait des robes de velours rouge, et dansait avec Père. Des fois, Greyback, le père de Nott, ou les parents de Crabbe et Goyle venaient et tous mangeaient de l'oie à la sauce de canneberge, avec du vin chaud, et des tartelettes de Noël au mincemeat (2) sorties toutes chaudes du four. C'était magnifique et chaleureux, plein de chansons de Noël et de cadeaux, brillants, étincelants et emballés pour lui.

Potter a un tout petit sapin, d'à peine un mètre. Il penche sur la gauche, et quelques boules abîmées pendent des branches dépouillées. Il l'a amené à la maison il y a quelques jours, et les épines tombent par terre constamment, faisant éternuer Draco. Le bout des branches commence déjà à jaunir.

La seule autre chose festive que Potter fait est de quelques fois mettre en route la boîte qui parle et elle montre des petits bonhommes qui chantent, entre un homme au visage sévère qui parle de meurtres et des accidents de voiture sur l'autoroute. Draco ne comprend pas ce que ça veut dire, donc il emmène le bébé dans la chambre d'ami et l'allaite, si elle veut bien.

La maison de Potter possède deux chambres. La chambre d'ami contient une pile de cartons à moitié remplis de livres d'école de Poudlard et de l'Académie des Aurors. Quand Draco a un peu de temps libre, il feuillette ceux sur l'entraînement des Aurors, mais les seuls passages sur les sorts de magie noire sont vagues et disent uniquement comment les contrer. Sa main le démange de vouloir utiliser sa baguette. Ses doigts se recourbent lorsqu'il dort, prêts, peut-être, à lancer un sortilège complexe. Mais malheureusement, c'est dangereux pour son corps de faire plus que de simples sorts de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri.

_Bientôt_, se dit-il. _Bientôt_.

Draco dort dans la chambre d'ami. Par terre près du lit une place, se trouve un panier où il dépose le bébé lorsqu'il dort. Lui avait peut-être dormi dans le lit avec ses parents étant petit, mais il a trop peur de bouger et d'écraser le bébé. Elle est petite et il ne veut pas lui faire mal. Jamais. Elle est de la famille. Sa seule famille maintenant.

Potter la prend dans ses bras et tend à Draco le sachet de nourriture. « Tu as faim ? » demande-t-il. « Du chinois à emporter ce soir. »

Draco hausse les épaules. Il n'aime pas la nourriture moldue que Potter ramène, mais il ne sait pas cuisiner.

Ils mangent dans un silence relatif. Potter fait parler la boîte et lui porte toute son attention alors que Draco se concentre sur le bébé. Elle est inhabituellement calme. Il mange aussi vite qu'il peut, parce qu'il suspecte qu'elle criera bien assez vite.

A la place, elle le fixe. Ses yeux se concentrent maintenant, bougeant pour regarder les choses autour d'elle de ses grandes pupilles noires. Elle a des cheveux noirs et ébouriffés. Il aime les caresser de temps en temps lorsqu'elle dort. Ils sont plus doux que du duvet et sentent le talc et le lait bébé, quand elle n'est pas couverte de vomi. Une odeur de bébé. Il se rend compte qu'il aime cette odeur et il sent cet instinct parental en lui, et ça lui réchauffe le coeur.

Une fois le bébé endormi, Draco la laisse dans la chambre d'ami et descend doucement les escaliers, laissant la porte entrouverte, pour pouvoir l'entendre si elle pleure. Potter est dans le canapé, buvant une bière et mangeant des Hobnobs à même le paquet. Il tend celui-ci à Draco, lui en proposant.

Il en prend un et s'assoit au bord du canapé, à l'autre bout, loin de Potter. Les yeux vitreux de Potter suivent les bonhommes dans la boîte, quand tout à coup il se tourne vers Draco, lui lançant une enveloppe qu'il a sortie de sa poche.

« J'ai reçu un hibou aujourd'hui. Avec un _avis_, » dit-il. Il fait signe à Draco de l'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Draco fronce les sourcils et rompt le sceau. Entête officielle du Ministère. Ses entrailles se serrent. Il lâche la lettre avant de pouvoir la lire. Ils l'ont retrouvé. Ils savent.

Les sourcils froncés, Potter ramasse la lettre. « Apparemment le Ministère pense, » dit-il lentement. Draco attend que l'inévitable arrive. Il peut sentir la bile lui brûler la gorge et il grimace, « que je devrais déclarer, ah, la - euh… la naissance d'un enfant Potter. »

Draco cligne des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Ils veulent l'enregistrer, Malfoy. » Il remonte ses lunettes et appuie sur certains boutons colorés de la petite boîte. La boîte parlante s'arrête. « Ils ne sont pas au courant pour toi, » dit-il. « Ils veulent juste savoir son nom. » Il place sa main sur le bras de Draco, doucement.

« Elle n'a pas de n- »

« On pourrait l'appeler L- »

« Pyrrha. » dit Draco.

3.

Il ne pense pas que Potter apprécie le nom, vraiment, mais il signe quand même les papiers pour Pyrrha. Draco ressent une sensation de satisfaction, sachant qu'un autre prénom de sa famille vivra pour encore une génération. Si ses ancêtres savaient pour elle, ils ne seraient peut-être pas être aussi contents, sachant qu'elle n'est pas une sang-pur. Mais du point de vue de Draco, la célébrité de Potter contrebalance le sang impur qui coule dans ses veines.

La chouette que Potter appelle est une grande chouette blanche, majestueuse et qui attend, impassible, tandis que Potter attache les papiers signés à sa patte. Draco se rappelle l'avoir vue quand ils étaient à l'école. Draco la caresse derrière les oreilles et elle roucoule en réponse. Potter fronce les sourcils.

« Les papiers seront traités mercredi prochain, vu que le Ministère est fermé pour les vacances jusque là, » dit-il tandis qu'il regarde la chouette s'élancer dans la nuit. Londres scintille comme les lumières de l'arbre de Potter. Draco est, cependant, plus qu'heureux de rester à l'intérieur, enroulé dans des couvertures qui sentent un peu le moisi et un peu trop le chinois à emporter. Il projette de passer le maximum de temps à se relaxer dans la maison de Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive partir, certainement au printemps.

Il pense également que cela serait poli de faire quelque chose pour Potter pour Noël. Il n'a pas d'argent et ne veut pas particulièrement en demander à Potter, donc il fait une liste qu'il donne à ce dernier et dit « Va faire les magasins et ramène-moi ça. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu une dinde ? » demande Potter, se grattant la tempe. « Je pensais commander de la dinde au curry- »

« Achètes-en une ! » insiste Draco. Son visage est rouge et il est mal à l'aise, de devoir _demander_ ça à Potter. Et la surprise est un peu gâchée, mais s'il doit quelque chose à Potter, et bien… Mère disait toujours qu'un bon festin effaçait la plupart des dettes.

Il y a trois petites boîtes sous le sapin, emballées dans du papier brillant doré, mal attaché avec du scotch sur les côtés. Ils sont tous pour le bébé – Draco les a examinés, secoués et il a même essayé d'en ouvrir un lorsque Potter dormait et qu'il était réveillé ainsi que Pyrrha, allaitant cette dernière. Elle s'était endormie, mais il était agité et d'humeur à faire les cents pas dans la maison, fouillant les tiroirs et les placards de Potter à l'aide d'un Lumos.

Il sait que Potter n'apprécie pas vraiment de lire, à part l'occasionnel _Quidditch Trimestriel_, parce qu'il a trop de livres à lire pour son entraînement d'Auror. Il sait que Potter préfère se raser manuellement et que ses caleçons verts sont ses préférés parce qu'il en a deux et qu'ils sont toujours soit dans la boîte qui lave soit dans la boîte qui sèche. Il sait que Potter aime les Cherry-Os au petit-déjeuner et préfère des sandwiches au jambon le midi. Il sait que Potter devait être amoureux de la fille Weasley car c'est _sa_ photo qui est sur sa table de chevet.

Cette pensée fait bouillir intérieurement Draco et il déteste ça. Il veut Potter pour lui tout seul et la fille Weasley lui rappelle la vie parfaite que Potter devrait avoir, celle qu'il aura une fois que lui et Pyrrha seront sortis de sa vie. Ca le bouffe, la jalousie, un petit plus chaque fois qu'il voit cette photo, surtout quand il rentre dans la chambre de Potter lorsque celui-ci est au Ministère.

Potter est parti toute la journée du dimanche, la veille de Noël. Cela ronge Draco un peu plus. Il se demande si Potter est parti avec la fille Weasley, renouer les liens. Ou peut-être avec la fille blonde, celle avec les grands yeux écarquillés qui se trouve sur certaines des photos. Il doit sûrement avoir une petite-amie. Un spasme anime l'œil de Draco alors qu'il feuillette le livre de Potter. Il a trouvé, dans l'une des boîtes, un livre de cuisine. Il ne comprend pas la moitié des instructions, mais la boîte dans la cuisine a réussi à chauffer lorsqu'il a allumé un feu dans le fond à l'aide de sa baguette et le gros oiseau graisseux à l'air de cuire correctement à l'intérieur.

Il est à moitié tenté d'essayer d'appeler un des elfes de maison de la famille Malfoy, pour voir s'ils viendraient et cuisineraient à sa place. Mais ils ont été confisqués il y a longtemps. Il serre les dents et encaisse. Peut-être que Potter y réfléchira à deux fois après avoir manger son repas.

Draco trempe ses doigts dans les pommes de terre quelque peu liquides et goûte. Peut-être pas.

Le bébé pleure toute la matinée, donnant un tel mal de crâne à Draco qui lui crie dessus ce qui la fait pleurer encore plus. Il a envie de se mettre la tête dans les toilettes car il a la tête qui tourne et il n'entend rien d'autre que ses putains de pleurs. Elle est vraiment affreuse et il meurt d'envie de la refiler à Potter, qui n'est pas à la maison.

Elle fait une sieste en milieu d'après-midi, mais au moment où la dinde commence à sentir bon, dégoulinante de graisse et où les carottes ont l'air mangeables et les patates – et bien, on peut pas faire grand chose pour elles, donc Draco les met dans un plat et le met dans le four, peut-être les faire cuire encore les rendra moins molles et meilleures, il a un tel mal de crâne, il a mal _là_ et elle se réveille encore pleurant de toutes ses forces, il en a assez.

Il s'enferme dans les toilettes et se bouche les oreilles avec les serviettes de Potter, essayant d'empêcher tous les bruits de lui arriver. « Tuez-moi, » marmonne-t-il, priant que quelque chose le prenne en pitié et mette fin à sa misère.

Tout est brouillé et des marteaux cognent dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les marteaux taper plus fort et il crie, « Mais putain arrêtez ! ». La porte de la salle de bain d'ouvre, la vive lumière artificielle le fait gémir car son mal de tête est pire que jamais, et il pense qu'il va vomir le peu qu'il a mangé aujourd'hui.

Le sort de Potter est une chanson de mots murmurés et une bénédiction pour l'esprit de Draco. Il s'écroule contre la baignoire, restant assis là un long moment, tandis que son mal de tête disparaît lentement. Son ventre lui fait encore mal, mais c'est toujours comme ça. Une crampe perpétuelle.

L'odeur de brûlé lui arrive aux narines et il grogne, « Oh mon Dieu, » il essaye de se lever et de se précipiter aussi vite qu'il le peut dans la cuisine, mais Potter bloque la sortie. Il porte toujours son lourd manteau et ses joues sont rougies par le froid, il tient Pyrrha contre son épaule d'une main encore gantée et de l'autre main tient sa baguette.

Draco en veut au bébé parce qu'elle a arrêté de pleurer maintenant.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée toute seule ? » siffle Potter. « Je suis rentré et je l'ai trouvée sanglotant parce que tu l'as laissée toute seule trop longtemps ! Et pourquoi as-tu mis du putain de plastique dans le four ? Tout est fondu- qu'est-ce que tu foutais, Malfoy ! »

Draco ferme les yeux. Il aimerait dire à Potter qu'il ne peut pas continuer, pas tout seul, mais il est trop embarrassé. Il veut lui dire combien il lui en veut parce que Potter peut sortir, mais lui ne peut pas, qu'il lui est redevable, qu'il déteste lui devoir quelque chose, mais à la place il ne réussit qu'à dire un faible, « J'avais mal à la tête ».

Les narines de Potter se dilatent et il inspire profondément, son torse se gonflant. Draco grimace et s'attend à ce qu'il commence à crier, mais il dit simplement, « Très bien, va faire une sieste ou je ne sais pas quoi, » entre ses dents et quitte la pièce rapidement, emmenant le bébé avec lui.

Lorsqu'il descend furtivement, il y est obligé. Il s'allonge sur le lit étroit, regardant le plafond, restant dans le noir et observant le soleil rester au-dessus des bâtiments de la ville. Son estomac grogne, mais l'odeur âcre de brûlé de on ne sait quoi ne lui donne pas vraiment envie de manger. C'est sa poitrine qui l'y oblige, il se sent plein au point d'exploser. Il déteste ça, ce qui est arrivé à son corps. Il a à peu près réussi à retrouver sa silhouette d'avant, mais il a l'impression que ses seins sont ceux d'une Poufsoufle de douze ans, toujours bouffis, douloureux, et pointus avec des tétons gonflés et gercés.

Le cri du bébé est un appel et son corps y répond.

4.

Comparé à la veille, Noël est calme. Pas de voitures circulant dans les rues, pas de passants faisant leurs courses à la dernière minute. Draco jette un coup d'œil à travers les rideaux et la rue est parsemée d'une fine couche de neige. Ce n'est vraiment Noël, selon lui, que quand il y a quelque chose de blanc et doux par terre et même la fois où ses parents avaient enchanté le sol pour qu'il soit recouvert de duvet d'oie, il avait été enchanté.

Il tient Pyrrha sur ses genoux et Potter ouvre ses cadeaux pour elle. Ses yeux parcourent la pièce, confuse, elle n'a pas l'air vraiment impressionnée, pas même lorsque Potter fait danser les rubans.

« Quand as-tu appris ce sort ? » demande-t-il, « Première Année ? » Il sourit narquoisement à Potter, puis agite sa baguette et les rubans prennent la forme de bonshommes dansant le fox-trot. Pyrrha n'est toujours pas intéressée, et le sort fatigue Draco.

Potter lève les yeux au ciel.

Il offre à Pyrrha des vêtements, des jouets, des livres sur lesquels marchent et sourient des figurines enchantées. Il lui offre aussi un petit bonnet de Père Noël, petit et rouge, qui lui va parfaitement, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à pleurer et à battre des bras et que le bonnet tombe. Il lui offre un jeu de Quidditch miniature, comprenant même un Vif d'Or, qui vibre et vrombit dans la pièce, près de l'oreille de Draco, sous le sapin. Draco tend la main pour le saisir alors qu'il passe près de lui, mais la main de Potter se referme sur le Vif avant la sienne.

Sa main est chaude et ferme. Draco retire la sienne immédiatement, comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il avait beau avoir déjà touché Potter, mais c'était parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Un silence gêné s'installe. Potter tousse, s'éclaircit la gorge, puis quitte la pièce, laissant derrière un Draco se sentant bête pour le contact accidentel qui n'était pas du tout de sa faute. Il sent quelque chose de mauvais et attrape le bébé pour changer sa couche à l'étage. Il s'améliore – il sait maintenant que l'on doit les attacher presque trop serré pour éviter qu'elle tombe une heure plus tard, si on ne veut pas se retrouver avec les genoux très mouillés au cas où l'envie prenait à la petite de le faire entre temps.

Il la couche pour une sieste après l'avoir nourrie et descend dans la cuisine pour se faire un encas, fouillant les étagères de Potter à la recherche de ces délicieux petits bonbons emballés que les Moldus aiment tant. Il repose la boîte et sent quelque chose caresser sa hanche.

La main de Potter s'y trouve, posée légèrement, mais même avec son épaisse robe d'hiver il peut sentir chacun de ses doigts, tels des marques au fer rouge.

Il se retourne et fixe Potter, plissant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une boîte brillante dans la main libre de Potter, une qui ne se trouvait pas sous l'arbre.

« Euh… » dit-il avec autant d'éloquence qu'un Augure tenu au silence. « Euh… Je t'ai acheté ça. »

D'un côté de Draco voulait dire, « Enfin Potter, tu n'aurais pas du ! » et sourire narquoisement. De l'autre côté il voulait dire « Va te faire ! », mais globalement ce qui sort de sa bouche est un très éloquent, « Euh… Pourquoi ? »

Mais il l'ouvre quand même. Il adore les cadeaux, surtout quand ils sont pour lui. Il arrache le papier et soulève le couvercle de la boîte. Il y a des robes à l'intérieur, des ensembles et des ensembles de robes. Il en sort un, le jette par terre et un autre se tient en-dessous. « Tu m'as acheté une boîte sans-fin ? » demande-t-il.

Potter hausse les épaules. « J'ai pensé que tu… euh, avais peut-être besoin de robes neuves. Parce que les tiennes sentent vraiment le vomi de bébé. »

« Tais-toi, » marmonne Draco, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Au lieu de ça, il regarde fixement la demi-douzaine de robes qui traînent par terre. Une noire, sa préférée, des bleu nuit, et des vertes, un ensemble ayant des manchettes blanches, un autre avec un col montant. « Elles n'ont pas l'air si mal, vu comment ton style laisse à désirer, » dit-il à Potter.

La bouche de Potter prend un large sourire. « J'ai demandé de l'aide, » dit-il.

Il devrait remercier Potter, mais il n'arrive pas à sortir les mots. Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est rester debout, regarder les robes et se sentir très, très confus parce que la main de Potter n'a toujours pas quitté sa hanche, ses doigts se sont même écartés un peu plus. Ce contact provoque des papillons dans le ventre de Draco et sa tête tourne. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais secoue la tête.

« Je- est-ce que tu vas rester ? » lui demande Potter.

« Quoi ? » dit-il. C'est une réaction automatique, son moyen de défense. Il commence à ricaner et crache, « Quoi ? » à nouveau.

« Je veux dire – toi et elle. Elle a le droit d'avoir deux parents, une famille- »

Il y a un grand bruit dans l'entrée, suivi d'une voix tout aussi bruyante qui dit « Salut Harry ! »

Ca fait des années qu'il n'a pas entendu cette voix, mais il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Draco se fige et fixe Potter, dont les yeux se sont élargis. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, donc il sort sa baguette et sort de la pièce. Il y a un flash de rouge criard, de sale et horrible chevelure frisée moldue, et il sait qu'ils le voient, mais il s'en fout, aussi.

Il ferme la porte de la chambre d'ami et s'effondre contre le mur. Pyrrha ne s'est pas réveillée, et elle continue à dormir malgré les voix fortes venant d'en bas. Il presse l'oreille contre la porte, souhaitant savoir exactement ce que dit Potter à la belette et à la Sang-de-bourbe Granger, mais leurs voix sont étouffées et il a trop peur d'ouvrir la porte car il ne se sent pas prêt à les affronter. Il est toujours faible et sa magie sera faible pour encore quelques mois. Il pense qu'il n'arriverait même pas à lancer un sortilège de Jambencoton. Draco ferme le poing et frappe la porte.

« Merde, » marmonne-t-il.

Il réalise que rien ne marchera. C'était une très mauvaise idée d'impliquer Potter dans tout ça ; il aurait du droguer quelque autre idiot sans danger, peut-être quelqu'un avec un sang plus pur. Il n'aurait jamais, jamais dû boire cette potion alors qu'il ne savait même pas l'effet qu'elle aurait. Il aurait dû se laisser mourir de faim, ou prendre des potions d'avortement, ou n'importe quoi d'autre parce que malgré le fait qu'il veuille désespérément retrouver ce qu'il a perdu, il sent que Weasley va se précipiter au Ministère et avant ce soir minuit il aura un Portoloin aller simple pour Azkaban.

Pyrrha remue dans le panier où l'a placé Draco. Elle fait un bruit, ses lèvres collantes claquant l'une sur l'autre et il ne peut plus respirer. Il ne veut pas la regarder, elle est mieux sans…

Il attrape l'un des oreillers déformés qui trône sur son lit et le tient dans ses mains. Elle est petite et il lui suffirait de le maintenir sur sa tête ; elle ne sentirait rien, elle dormait et dormirait à jamais. Et elle ne saurait jamais ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir de fam-

« Malfoy ? »

Il se fige, l'oreiller tendu entre ses mains comme un voile épais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande précautionneusement Harry, entrant dans la chambre et refermant la porte derrière lui. Comme Draco ne répond pas, il siffle furieusement, « Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ? » Il agite sa main et l'oreille vole à travers la pièce. Draco peut sentir la magie pulser et le bébé remue doucement. Elle doit la sentir aussi. C'est comme une vague de chaleur, venant de Potter.

Même lorsque Potter était dans son appartement, même lorsque qu'il a menacé Potter en cinquième année – il n'a jamais vu Potter aussi furieux. Son visage a perdu toute couleur et ça ne fait que rendre ses yeux plus brillants, plus sombres. Sa poitrine se soulève à peine, il bouge à peine, à part ses yeux, ses yeux sont larges et ombragés et –

Un vent le propulse contre le lit, allongé sur le dos avec Potter penché sur lui, blême de colère et furieux. Draco cherches à attraper sa baguette, mais Potter l'envoie valser. Ses yeux sont vitreux et Draco a peur de lui, parce qu'il pense pouvoir entrevoir un scintillement de puissance autour de Potter, une aura qu'il n'a jamais vu auparavant et ceci, _ceci_ est le sorcier qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il peut comprendre comment Potter a réussi.

Potter immobilise les poignets du blond de chaque côté de sa tête. Draco ne réalise ce qui est en train de se passer que lorsqu'il sent le genou de Potter se faufiler entre ses jambes. Il essaye de ramper plus haut dans le lit, mais il ne peut pas bouger. Le regard de Potter l'immobilise jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le sien, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il est furieux. Il doit enrager, mais son corps est contrôlé, tendu comme un arc, lorsqu'il baisse la tête. Draco sent les lèvres de Potter contre les siennes. Elles sont sèches et font pression contre les siennes, mais rien d'autre. « Toi et elle, » dit-il entre ses dents, « sont à moi. Et n'essaye même pas de faire quelque chose à l'un de vous, Malfoy. » Draco peut sentir l'haleine de Potter, les Cherry-Os du petit-déjeuner, le thé, les oranges et les paquets de Hobnobs, et même l'eggnog(3). Sucré, doux et rehaussé de muscade des mers du Sud.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui s'effondre. Un bruit lui échappe, pas vraiment un gémissement, pas vraiment un sanglot non plus, et il retire ses poignets de la prise de Potter et s'accroche à lui en passant les bras dans le dos de celui-ci, pressant son corps au sien, l'embrassant, parcourant de sa langue la bouche de Potter pour mieux le goûter. Lorsque la bouche de Potter s'ouvre contre la sienne, sa langue chaude et humide qui est _là_ sans _vraiment_ l'être, il se rappelle ce qu'il est en train de faire, que tout ceci n'est qu'une vengeance, qu'il hait Potter, qu'il est supposé ricaner et il se recule.

Il s'essuie la bouche et s'assoit au bord du lit, dégoûté de lui-même car il sait que ce n'est plus le cas. Autant ça devrait être encore le cas, autant ça ne l'est plus.

« Descends et viens manger avec nous, » dit Potter, « Ron et Hermione ont ramené de la dinde au curry. Et ils veulent la voir. »

« Ils savent ? » ses entrailles se serrent.

« Je viens juste de leur dire. Ils veulent la voir. »

A contrecœur, Draco prend Pyrrha dans ses bras et suit Potter en bas.

(1) bonbons anglais

(2) hachis de fruits secs, de pommes et de graisse, imbibé de cognac

(3) boisson anglaise, à base de cognac


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent 5/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à eutychides (voir profile pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change.

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

**Béta :** Elentári.

**NdA**: merci à Elentári pour son travail de correction, et à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review!

J'aimerai également préciser car apparemment certains ne l'ont pas remarqué, mais ceci est une traduction de Euthychides ( aussi connue sous le pseudo de Ociwen ), je n'ai donc que le mérite de la traduction :)

Bonne lecture :)

1.

Granger est le Gardien du secret et Weasley est le parrain. Draco ne sait pas lequel est le pire.

Même six mois après, Potter reçoit toujours des ballons d'hélium et des courriers haineux à son bureau. _Qui est-elle_ disent certaines des lettres. _Je t'aime, Harry Potter !_ disent d'autres.

Draco n'est ni une femme, ni amoureux de Harry Potter, et malgré tout ces filles et femmes, et de temps en temps un garçon, demandent à savoir qui est cette femme secrète et mère de ses enfants que Potter aurait caché dans une banlieue moldue d'après la Gazette du Sorcier. Il rit à cette pensée, mais il garde toutes les lettres dans une grande boîte marron de la chambre d'ami, et les relit quand il s'ennuie.

Depuis Noël, rien n'a été dit entre Potter et lui à propos du Baiser. De ces Baisers, se rappelle-t-il. Ils vivent des vies parallèles, dans la même maison, mangeant la même nourriture, faisant les mêmes choses avec le bébé, mais ils ne font rien ensemble. Ce n'est pas la vie que ses parents avaient, sa première famille. Sa mère et son père s'embrassaient, se touchaient, dansaient, parlaient de choses autres que des généralités telles que le temps, le Quidditch, les vêtements pas lavés de Potter qui laissait de nombreuses robes sales et pleines de sueur à travers la maison.

S'il avait épousé Pansy, peut-être aurait-il eu cette vie qu'il mourrait d'envie de mener. Elle prenait soin de lui, elle l'embrassait, le touchait, lui caressait les cheveux, ses mains se trouvaient constamment sur son corps à l'école. Il avait l'habitude de s'en débarrasser, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait contre un bras enserrant sa taille maintenant. Quelques fois, lorsque Potter met en route la boîte parlante le soir, Draco a la soudaine envie d'étendre le bras derrière le brun, mais il n'ose jamais.

Il ne sait plus ce qu'il veut. Il surprend ses yeux à s'attarder sur Potter lorsqu'il sort de la douche le matin, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette. Il se surprend à attendre impatiemment que Potter rentre le soir avec le repas, pour qu'il puisse lui raconter ce que Pyrrha a fait dans la journée (puisque lui ne fait jamais rien). Il veut que Potter rie de ses blagues et lui sourie, et pas ce sourire à moitié forcé qu'il reçoit de temps en temps.

Il n'a jamais quitté la maison de Potter. Il veut savoir ce que le brun veut : il ne pourra certainement pas rester jusqu'à ce que Pyrrha aille à l'école, ce qu'elle fera, Draco en est sûr. Il n'y a pas eu un seul Cracmol dans sa famille depuis son arrière-arrière grand-oncle Flavius et personne ne parle de lui car il a vécu plus de quarante ans enfermé au grenier.

Il veut de l'attention. Il regarde les piles de lettres et cartes de la boîte, et s'imagine aller à la Gazette du Sorcier avec son histoire. Cependant, il doute franchement qu'on le croie, à moins qu'il n'apporte des preuves, et il n'y a pas moyen qu'il montre ce que la potion lui a fait, même pas à Potter.

2.

C'est son vingt-et-unième anniversaire demain. Il se demande si Potter est au courant. Chaque sorcier connaît la date d'anniversaire de Potter et lui-même la connaît depuis qu'il est petit, mais il doute que quelqu'un se soucie de l'anniversaire de Draco Malfoy, premièrement, parce que ses amis l'ont déshérité et sa famille est morte, deuxièmement, parce qu'il est censé être un ex-Mangemort porté disparu, potentiellement et probablement armé et dangereux.

Il n'a même pas essayé de convaincre Potter qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort, puisque Potter ne lui a jamais posé la question et il ne veut pas avouer à Potter qu'il a toujours été un lâche ; il n'a pas pu tuer Dumbledore, il n'a pas pu tuer des moldus, il était faible et pathétique, et c'est _pour ça_ que sa famille a été tuée. La culpabilité le ronge de l'intérieur, malgré tout le temps qu'il a eu pour y réfléchir en détail.

Quand il voit sa fille lui sourire, avec son sourire baveux et ses yeux brillants, il se dit que tout ne s'est peut-être pas si mal passé.

Elle a de fins cheveux clairs maintenant. Les cheveux noirs et duveteux sont tombés il y a plusieurs mois et il avait pratiquement paniqué, allant jusqu'à envisager de se rendre au Ministère pour qu'elle puisse être examinée à Ste Mangouste par un Médicomage pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas attrapé de maladies moldues. Mais Weasley – _maudit Weasley_ – avait dit à Potter que plusieurs de ses frères avaient eu des cheveux noirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent.

Draco avait alors craint le pire, une tête de Weasley roux comme dernier membre de sa famille, mais quand les cheveux avaient repoussé, tels une couronne dorée, il avait soufflé de soulagement.

Potter ne lui parle presque pas lorsqu'il passe la porte à sept heures et demie. Draco est déconcerté, ça fait deux heures qu'il attend ce putain de dîner et il demande « Où étais-tu, Potter ? » lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que le brun ne porte pas de sac de nourriture. « Que veux-tu que je mange pour dîner ? »

Potter roule des yeux et passe à côté de Draco en traînant des pieds. Il lance à peine un regard au bébé, qui babille gaiement au milieu du tapis et joue avec un jouet à mordiller, comme un chien bien dressé. Il laisse tomber son sac et sa cape par terre dans la cuisine, et sort une bière du frigo.

« Et bien, » dit Draco d'un ton brusque, « j'ai faim ! »

« T'as qu'à commander une putain de pizza ! » lui répond sèchement Harry. « Est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse toujours tout pour toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » dit Draco avec raideur, tournant le regard vers la machine sonnante sur le plan de travail. Il l'ensorcelle au silence dans la journée parce qu'il déteste le bruit et ne sait pas comment font les moldus pour l'arrêter. Potter ne lui a jamais dit.

Potter finit par appeler la pizzeria et une heure plus tard, Draco peut enfin manger une pizza au fromage bien graisseuse qui lui remplit l'estomac. La nuit est chaude et sa fenêtre est ouverte, mais il tremble sous les draps, convaincu que Potter le hait plus que d'habitude. Quand il ferme les yeux, Potter lui parle brusquement. _Est-ce que je dois tout faire à ta place ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu m'as drogué, Malfoy !_

Il s'endort après l'aube et quand Pyrrha se réveille une heure plus tard, exigeant d'être nourrie, changée et qu'on joue avec elle, il peut à peine garder ses yeux ouverts, et encore moins se rappeler quel jour on est. Potter est déjà parti travailler, mais Draco préfères être seul de toute façon.

Il fait la sieste lorsque Potter rentre. Il est quatre heures, selon les horloges moldues que Potter a placé un peu partout dans la maison. Le tic-tac des horloges de parquet du Manoir lui manque. Ces sons étaient apaisants, familiers et physiques, contrairement aux sons digitaux de ces objets moldus inamicaux.

Quelque chose secoue son épaule et il se frotte les yeux. Potter se tient dans la pièce, tenant Pyrrha contre son épaule. « Lèves-toi, » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Lèves-toi, c'est tout, » répète-t-il.

Draco soupire et essaye d'aplatir ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort, parce qu'il peut sentir une mèche biquer bizarrement. La partie droite de son visage, sur laquelle il a dormi, est chaude. Lorsqu'il descend dans la cuisine, il fronce les sourcils et réalise à quel point il a l'air débraillé parce que Weasley et Granger se tiennent là, Weasley ayant l'air vraiment inconfortable et regardant la machine à griller le pain avec grand intérêt.

« Voilà, » dit Potter, tendant le bébé à Granger. Draco grimace intérieurement à la façon dont elle tient le bébé, ses mains de sang-de-bourbe partout sur elle, mais il ne dit rien et serre les dents, jusqu'à ce que Potter lui tende aussi un paquet de couches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » siffle-t-il à Potter.

Les lèvres de Granger se contractent nerveusement et Weasley plisse les yeux. Potter hausse les épaules et dit, « Hermione et Ron ont dit qu'ils la gardaient ce soir. »

« Mais - _pourquoi ?_ » il dit, adressant un rictus méprisant à Granger, qui continue de le regarder avec un regard étrange qui le met définitivement mal à l'aise, même s'il est dans la maison de Potter, où il vit depuis au moins six mois.

« C'est pas ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? » demande Potter, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le plan de travail.

_Oh. Ca._

Draco cligne des yeux et émet un sort de grognement. Il n'aime pas voir Pyrrha lui sourire, perchée sur l'épaule de Granger tandis que cette dernière et Weasley quittent la maison, mais ce sentiment est remplacé par quelque chose de complètement différent lorsqu'il sent le bras de Potter se glisser autour de sa taille. Ses entrailles se figent, et il est incapable de bouger, tout dans son ventre est chaud et léger ; il se retourne pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi à Potter, mais la lueur dans les yeux de Potter, la façon dont il _regarde_ la bouche de Draco fait s'arrêter le monde de tourner.

« Je – je veux dire, nous sommes seuls et donc – et bien, je pensais que tu aimerais- » Potter se mord les lèvres et sa main commence à quitter la taille de Draco alors qu'il secoue la tête. « Je veux dire, si tu ne veux pas, je- »

Draco met un moment à comprendre ce que veux dire Potter. Il voit ses joues rouges et la façon dont les doigts du brun agrippent sa hanche le fait frissonner. Il hoche la tête et dit « Ouais. »

Ils s'assoient sur le divan, rien qu'eux deux. Potter ferme les rideaux et le regarde, avec un énorme sourire qui menace de faire le tour de sa tête. Il touche le menton de Draco et celui-ci frissonne, parce que jamais personne n'a caressé aussi légèrement sa peau de ses doigts, tel un fantôme, mais si chaud et si vivant.

Lorsqu'il a drogué Potter, c'était différent. Il n'y avait pas ces contacts hésitants, légers. Une main sur son genou, qui monte légèrement jusqu'à ce que Draco secoue la tête. Un pouce sur ses lèvres. Une bouche dans le creux de son oreille, suivie par une langue si chaude, que ça lui coupe le souffle. Avant, c'était physique, il y avait un but. Maintenant il n'y avait plus de but, seulement _eux_.

Draco ne sait pas quoi en penser. A la place, il se laisse porter, ouvrant la bouche alors que la langue de Potter danse doucement à l'intérieur et le brun allonge le blond sur le divan, son poids à la fois lourd et confortable sur Draco. Les jambes de Potter bougent le long des siennes alors qu'il frotte son corps, testant, regardant, découvrant de ses mains, doigts, bouche, tout.

Le temps n'existe plus. Draco compte les minutes par les halètements de Potter lorsqu'il s'éloigne, ses yeux vitreux et ses lèvres brillantes de salive. Il compte les heures par les doigts de Potter s'infiltrant sous sa chemise ; il sursaute au toucher – c'est trop intime et il ne sait pas quoi en faire, alors il rentre le ventre et marmonne, « Non » parce qu'il ne veut pas que Potter voit ses cicatrices, il ne veut pas que Potter aille trop loin parce que son corps le veut et il sait que dès que Potter s'en apercevra, le sentira, saura ce qu'il y a là en bas, tout sera gâché.

Des voix se font entendre dehors et ils se séparent. Draco essaye d'aplatir ses cheveux, mais Potter ne prend pas la peine, à la place il va joyeusement ouvrir la porte à Weasley et Granger, ne se souciant pas que son tee-shirt soit froissé ou que ses joues soient rouges. Draco refuse de les regarder et emmène Pyrrha se coucher sans un mot.

« Est-ce que la sale sang-de-bourbe t'a infectée ? » murmure-t-il, l'examinant à la recherche de désordres ou de moldutés. Sa couche, pas assez serrée, son pyjama, un peu retroussé. Il fronce les sourcils et la met au lit, sur le dos dans son panier, qui semble rétrécir de jours en jours.

Il rêve de Potter qui lui coupe le souffle à force de baisers, et d'yeux verts perçant son âme. Il se réveille au milieu de la nuit, frissonnant, et son ventre est collant là où il a jouit.

3.

Des fois, Potter fait à dîner. Habituellement, cela en consiste en des toasts et du bacon mal cuit, des fois une omelette ou du poulet grillé avec des pois qui sont trop mous au goût de Draco, donc il essaye de les donner à la cuillère à Pyrrha. Elle aime bien, mais il passe plus de temps qu'elle avec des petits pois sur ses habits.

Des fois le week-end, ils vont marcher dans le parc voisin. Draco pousse la poussette, les jointures de ses doigts blanches à force de serrer, et ne dit rien car sa langue est paralysée par la peur que quelqu'un les voit, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier. Il ne veut pas être envoyé à Azkaban, même si Potter dit qu'avec l'élection du Ministre de la Magie qui s'approche, ils seront trop occupés pour le rechercher activement. Il ne veut pas que les moldus les voient, lui et Potter, avec le bébé, et pensent que ce sont des putains de pédés ! Parce que Potter marche près de lui, se penche vers lui, lui murmure des choses, d'une voix basse, le type de voix que les amants utilisent lorsqu'ils sont seuls, et parfois à la maison il fait le genre de choses que les homos font mais il ne l'est pas, il aime juste passer du temps avec Potter.

Des fois, Potter et lui restent éveillés tard et s'embrassent. Sur le canapé, dans la cuisine, debout dans les escaliers. Il a beau sentir le vomis de bébé, le talc, et les petits pois, Potter ne dit jamais rien, ne se plaint jamais. Potter a le goût d'ail, de chocolat, de Cherry-Os, et parfois de curry. De thé et de jus de citrouille aussi. Draco s'appuie alors contre le mur, agrippant les cheveux de Potter tandis que la langue de ce dernier se balade dans son cou, le long de sa mâchoire, sur ses épaules. Il a envie de fondre. Potter rend ses genoux faibles et il s'accroche, enfonçant ses doigts dans le dos du brun. Le Gryffondor le rend faible, parce qu'il veut cela, et il veut plus.

Une fois arrivés en haut, ils trébuchent et tombent contre un mur, leurs dents s'entrechoquant et leurs nez se cognant, et Draco se recule pour siffler « Fais attention ! » Potter marmonne une excuse, rapidement oubliée alors que ses mains descendent vers les hanches de Draco et que sa langue revient dans la bouche du blond, chaude, mouillée, et avec le goût du repas de ce soir. Ses lèvres sont brutales, sa langue est douce, et il se frotte contre la cuisse de Draco.

Il aime sentir le sexe de Potter à cet endroit, de savoir que Potter est assez excité pour le vouloir de cette façon. Il aime sentir le désir de Potter à travers son pantalon. Lorsqu'il est assez intrépide, il passe une main entre leurs deux corps et presse la verge de Potter, la prenant dans le creux de sa main et Potter se fige et halète sur son épaule.

La main de Potter est sûre lorsqu'il attire Draco vers sa chambre. Sa main est sûre lorsqu'il enlève son pantalon et déboutonne sa chemise. Draco regarde les vêtements tomber sur le sol, gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Potter alors qu'il grimpe sur le lit et l'embrasse, féroce, possessif et un peu trop violent. Une tente se forme dans les sous–vêtements de Potter et il se frotte contre Draco, de plus en plus, pompant entre ses cuisses, grognant et fléchissant les hanches comme c'était du vrai sexe, et pas juste du frottage. Il a déjà vu Potter comme ça, oui, une fois, mais il faisait noir et il gardait les yeux fermés, essayant d'en finir au plus vite.

Maintenant, il aime balader ses mains sur le torse de Potter. Il aime le sel de la sueur qui se trouve sur la lèvre supérieure de Potter. Il aime le poids du brun sur lui et ses joues rougies.

Mais lorsque Potter essaye de passer une main entre leurs torses et s'acharne sur les boutons de sa robe, il le repousse toujours. « Non ! » siffle-t-il. « Ne fais pas ça ! »

Potter remet ses lunettes en place et secoue la tête. « Je pensais que tu voulais- »

Draco reste silencieux un moment. Il s'assoit et marmonne, « Ne le fais pas, c'est tout, Potter. » Potter essaye de poser sa main sur son épaule, mais il la repousse et dit, « Dégages. »

Le bébé est endormi, et si elle ne l'avait pas été, le regard sombre de Potter laisse présumer à Draco qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à lancer quelque chose, lui jeter un sort, ou crier. A la place, il renifle simplement, ses lèvres se retroussant en un rictus méprisant, et dit, « Alors sors. »

Draco est allongé sur le dos, écoutant le grincement des criquets dans le jardin sous sa fenêtre. Il touche sa verge sous les draps, et se demande ce que cela ferait de sentir la main de Potter là, quelque chose de différent que ses propres caresses prévisibles. Mais il sent toujours quelque chose d'autre, derrière ses testicules et il sait que même si Potter le voulait lui, voulait un garçon, alors il en voudrait un normal.

4.

Le jeu est cyclique. Ils s'embrassent, se touchent, Potter emmène Draco dans sa chambre et essaye de toucher d'un peu trop près et Draco panique, Potter s'énerve et ils ne se parlent pas, ne se touchent pas, ni rien du tout pendant trois jours, puis tout recommence du début. Ils parlent, bien sûr, mais seulement à propos de Pyrrha. Draco reste assis et marine, jouant avec la nourriture que Potter a cuisiné. Il déteste les spaghettis, mais il est trop fier pour le dire à Potter alors qu'il est en colère pour d'autres choses.

Ils se disputent aussi, maintenant. Lorsqu'il repousse Potter, Potter lui dit d'arrêter, qu'il peut _sentir_ Draco travers ses robes. Draco le sait aussi, il bande et il préfèrerait largement avoir quelqu'un qui remue son chaudron pour lui que sa propre main, mais il finit toujours par casser une lampe ou jeter l'affreuse horloge moldue de Potter contre le mur et sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

Pour ne pas y revenir pendant trois jours.

Cela dure environ un mois, peut-être plus. Peut-être que le bébé le remarque. Elle est morose et grincheuse, Draco se demande si c'est à cause des disputes ou si c'est parce qu'elle va bientôt faire ses dents.

Lundi, après que Potter soit rentré du travail, il annonce d'une voix sèche qu'il sort le lendemain avec Weasley et Granger pour son anniversaire. Il ne regarde pas Draco dans les yeux. Il donne des coups de couteau à son poisson, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que ce soit de la bouillie. Il descend une bouteille de bière et en ouvre une deuxième avant même que la première soit finie.

Le lit de Draco est moite et inconfortable. Il a laissé la fenêtre de la chambre d'ami ouverte toute la journée et il y a eu des averses dans l'après-midi. Maintenant il en paye le prix, restant allongé là, son estomac grondant, un étau froid se formant autour de son ventre. La nuit dernière, ils se sont encore disputés. Cette fois, c'était Potter qui avait crié « Pourquoi est-ce que je me prend la tête avec toi ? Tu es toujours aussi lâche qu'à l'école ! » Draco était tellement en colère, qu'une fenêtre a explosé derrière lui, mais les mots de Potter lui restaient à l'esprit.

Il ne veut pas être un lâche, et il a peur que Potter en ait assez et le jette hors de la maison, en même temps que hors de sa chambre. Il n'a rien et nulle part à part ça. Il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, et le pyjama qu'il a piqué à Potter lui colle aux jambes. Il ne dort pas, jusqu'à ce que épuisé et désespéré, le sommeil le prenne juste avant l'aube.

Il y pense toute la journée pendant que Potter est au travail. Il n'a jamais été une personne impulsive. Son père disait toujours qu'il valait mieux réfléchir avant d'agir, et Draco pense que c'est vrai, à moins d'être Londubat et n'avoir rien avec quoi penser. Il se sent complètement idiot de ne serai-ce qu'envisager ça, mais après que Potter rentre comme une furie, déposant de la nourriture à emporter et changeant de robe, puis reparte en transplanant, Draco rentre quand même sous la douche.

L'eau est fraîche, mais son corps est chaud. Il peut pratiquement voir la fumée s'élever de sa peau. Il est si pâle car il ne sort jamais et il est pratiquement malade rien que de penser que _quelque chose pourrait mal tourner_. Mais son sexe est gonflé et il se touche, malaxant ses testicules dans ses mains, passant son pouce sur la tête de sa verge jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse, s'appuyant contre le mur carrelé et haletant un nom qu'il a peur de dire tout haut.

Pyrrha dort à poings fermés dans la chambre d'ami. Il lui jette un coup d'œil rapidement, puis entre doucement dans la chambre de Potter. Même dans le noir, il peut voir à quel point la pièce est dénuée de détails. Le lit de Potter, au milieu, un calendrier accroché au mur, une lampe, cassée et réparée inlassablement, pareil pour l'horloge. Il a laissé des habits traîner par terre. Draco ramasse une chemise et la renifle rapidement, avant d'inhaler profondément l'odeur. De la sueur, du curry à emporter, de l'eau de Cologne bon marché, du savon, du dentifrice et quelque chose d'autre les faisant se mélanger tous ensemble, une odeur musquée et forte.

E_st-ce ce que je veux ? _pense-t-il. Il n'a pas de réponse, mais il laisse tomber son peignoir et se glisse entre les draps de Potter, frottant ses membres humides contre le tissu. Etre allongé nu dans un lit est différent. Il se sent très sensuel et ses mains dérivent vers le bas entre ses jambes, restant un moment avant qu'il ne les retire.

Il regarde les chiffres de l'horloge changer. A 11:56, il entend la porte du bas s'ouvrir tandis que Potter se glisse à l'intérieur. Il arrête de respirer et reste allongé aussi rigide qu'une planche, écoutant les faibles sons des pas de Potter montant l'escalier. Il ne peut quasiment rien entendre au-dessus des sons de son cœur, tapant dans sa cage thoracique.

La porte de la chambre de Potter s'ouvre et la faible lumière du couloir réussit à passer. Potter reste là un moment, auréolé par la lumière et dit, « Malfoy ? »

Dans sa tête, il a un petit discours de prêt_. Je suis nu. Je suis consentant. C'est ton anniversaire. Maintenant fais quelque chose avant que je ne change d'avis._ Cependant, il se sent si léger et lourd à la fois, confus, anxieux et soucieux que Potter ne se mette à crier, ou peut-être s'écroule au sol, aussi bourré que le gardien de Poudlard, que tout ce qu'il réussit à dire c'est, « Je suis à poil. »

Potter est silencieux. Il traverse la chambre d'un pas sûr, refermant la porte derrière lui. Ses habits sentent la bière, la friture, la nourriture de bar, mais il les enlève, restant debout un moment, aussi nu que Draco. « Je vais… » il soupire. « Quelle que soit la façon que tu veux, ça me va. »

« C'est ton anniversaire, » dit Draco d'une voix rauque. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour réessayer, mais Potter place un doigt sur ses lèvres et secoue la tête.

« Tais-toi, Malfoy, » dit-il. Il soulève alors le drap, assez pour pouvoir s'y glisser, mais pas assez pour pouvoir voir Draco. Ce dernier en est soulagé, mais son torse s'est gonflé et il ne peut plus respirer, pas avant que la bouche de Potter ne rencontre la sienne, alors il halète à l'intérieur de cette dernière, goûtant l'alcool sur la langue de Potter.

Potter le veut. Potter veut ça. Il peut sentir le sexe du brun pressant contre sa hanche et cela fait se tendre sa propre verge, parce que Potter est lucide, Potter contrôle, les mains de Potter descendent le long de ses flancs, s'arrêtant sur ses hanches. Ses mains sont chaudes et moites, et maintiennent Draco en place. Il y a un genou entre ses jambes, des lèvres, une bouche, une langue sur son cou. Il gémit et passe ses bras autour de Potter, parce qu'il a peur de tomber, parce qu'il a peur de trop vouloir cela.

Les draps se froissent sous son dos, qui se cambre, se cambre alors que Potter descend vers son ventre. Il fait sombre, il ne peut pas voir les marques, les souvenirs, mais Draco peut les sentir, Draco sait qu'elles sont là et il se demande si Potter s'en rend compte. Il halète. Il ne peut rien voir à part la tête sombre de Potter, avec ses cheveux doux, sentant la fumée, comme ses vêtements. Ses cuisses tremblent, enroulées autour de Potter, et il gémit, grogne, se tient à Potter comme à une bouée de sauvetage, mais il n'arrête pas, pas même lorsque ses doigts s'enfoncent entre ses jambes et sentent quelque chose.

Draco ferme les yeux, le souffle coupé. Il est tellement excité, il est en feu, son sexe est tellement gonflé qu'il en est _douloureux_ de besoin. Le nez de Potter effleure le côté de sa verge et il siffle, ses orteils se recourbant d'anticipation. Lorsque les doigts de Potter se courbent à l'intérieur de lui, dans cette place chaude derrière ses testicules, qu'il ne devrait pas avoir, il s'étrangle. Choc, peur se fondent en désir car Potter fait un mouvement de va et viens avec ses doigts, dedans et dehors, lent et régulier alors que sa langue goûte le sexe de Draco.

La chaleur, l'humidité, son corps frissonne, se figeant un instant, avant de se laisser aller, le nom de Potter sur les lèvres, les cheveux de Potter dans ses poings.

Il s'extrait des draps, en faisant attention, avec des genoux tremblants, et enjambe les cuisses de Potter, ses mains restant sur les hanches du brun, mais Potter le repousse. « Non, non- Je veux… » il laisse sa phrase en suspend, mais ses mains restent posées sur Draco,étalant du bout des doigts la sueur sur le sternum du blond. « Je veux juste être en toi ce soir, » murmure-t-il.

« Pas mon cul, » répond doucement Draco, effrayé que Potter pense qu'il est pédé.

« D'accord, » murmure Potter, commençant déjà à se mettre au-dessus. Son souffle est chaud dans l'oreille de Draco. Cela le fait frissonner. Il veut que Potter lui murmure encore des choses, pour que ses cheveux se hérissent encore dans sa nuque et que son dos se cambre, mais il reste silencieux alors que Potter descend le long de son corps, ses membres bougeant, s'entremêlant à la manière des mouvements d'un serpent autour de ceux de Draco, se mouvant ensemble et se collant l'un à l'autre.

Il est mouillé à l'intérieur, attendant Potter. Ses cuisses sont collantes, de sperme aussi, mais surtout de son jus interne. Il est engourdi à l'intérieur, souffrant, suppliant pratiquement Potter de s'y enfoncer et de satisfaire cette douce douleur. Le dos de Potter est glissant sous ses doigts. L'odeur de l'air est enivrante, sexe et désire. Il peut le sentir sur sa langue, entre les baisers.

Potter s'enfonce à l'intérieur et ce n'est pas noyé dans une brume d'alcool, comme la première fois. Potter s'enfonce et il _sait_ que le brun est là, il peut sentir la verge de Potter, pulsant à l'intérieur de lui, tout autour. Le souffle de Potter est court sur son visage, haletant chaudement sur ses lèvres. Draco les lèche, goûtant tandis qu'il resserre ses muscles. Potter a le souffle coupé et ses coudes, sur lesquels il était appuyé, lâchent, ses hanches saillant, son membre faisant des va et viens à l'intérieur.

Draco brûle à l'intérieur, doucement mais sûrement, pas avec la hâte d'une branlette, mais avec une montée douceâtre qu'il veut relâcher, bientôt, mais pas encore. Il gémit sous Potter, sa tête enfoncée profondément dans l'oreiller, ses cuisses se serrant, mais Potter tombe le premier, haletant, frissonnant et giclant, chaud et profond à l'intérieur.

Il passe sa main dans la chevelure trempée de Potter, tandis que ce dernier se repose sur le torse de Draco, faisant se dresser et retomber des cheveux invisibles. « Joyeux anniversaire, Potter, » murmure Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent 6/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à eutychides (voir profile pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change.

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

**Béta :** Elentári.

**NdA :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et à Elentári pour son travail de correction :)

* * *

1.

Il déménage dans la chambre de Potter, et Pyrrha prend la chambre d'ami. Dans la journée, il boutonne sa robe jusqu'en haut, le col de sa chemise tout aussi haut. Le bébé le garde occupé, mais elle fait ses nuits (même si maintenant elle fait rarement la sieste). Potter n'achète plus autant de nourriture à emporter, à la place il cuisine des sandwiches au bacon au dîner, du poulet et des pommes de terre ou autre chose qu'il trouve à l'épicerie. Il ramène des gâteaux au chocolat et Draco est plus que content d'en manger la moitié lorsque Potter est au Ministère.

L'autre moitié, lui et Potter la mangent au lit.

Il ne veut pas que Potter le touche. Il ne veut pas que Potter le vois nu, pas comme ça, ou qu'il le baise comme il baiserait une femme, ou même des fois par derrière. Mais les mains de Potter le touchent constamment lorsqu'ils sont seuls. Potter est constamment en train de déboutonner ses robes, ses chemises et ses pantalons, sa langue est partout, goûtant, revendiquant, ses mains sont partout, touchant, taquinant.

Il laisse faire Potter parce qu'il le veut. Parce qu'il en a envie. Des fois, il est à la maison, Pyrrha jouant dans son parc, et il se met à rougir en pensant aux mains de Potter, serrant son sexe la nuit d'avant, le branlant jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse. Des fois lorsqu'il jouit, il a le nom de Potter sur les lèvres. Il grogne le nom de Potter lorsque ses lèvres se referment sur la verge du brun, chaude, pleine et amère dans sa bouche, l'étouffant et le brûlant, mais lorsque Potter crie _son_ nom, il frissonne et son sexe explose aussi.

Draco a arrêté d'être embarrassé. Il trouve toujours cela un peu pédé que les mains de Potter n'aient de cesse de le peloter. Des fois, après qu'il ait couché Pyrrha, ils sont en train de regarder cette affreuse boîte parlante, et la main chaude de Potter se faufile dans son pantalon, et Potter sait qu'il peut très rapidement le faire se trémousser, gémir, mouiller et supplier de se faire baiser.

Ils se douchent ensemble le matin, et il lève une jambe autour de la hanche de Potter, s'appuyant contre le mur carrelé et Potter le baise. L'eau assourdit les sons qu'ils font, alors que Potter va et vient à l'intérieur de lui, prenant son rythme avant de s'enfoncer avec un grognement et ses dents s'enfonçant dans l'épaule de Draco. Les gémissements résonnent et la preuve disparaît dans la bonde avec l'eau et les bulles brillantes du savon.

C'est le premier anniversaire de Pyrrha. Draco regrette qu'aucun de ses parents ne soient là pour la voir, leur unique petite-fille, leur unique héritière. Elle, elle s'en fiche complètement. Elle sourit, du chocolat tout autour de la bouche. Elle appelle Draco Papa et Potter, et bien, Draco ne sait pas comment l'appeler, mais elle l'appelle Popa. Draco s'imagine que ce n'est pas grave.

Il brosse ses doux cheveux blonds. Ils sont plus foncés que les siens quand il était bébé, mais sont quand même très clairs. Ses yeux sont passés graduellement de cette couleur boueuse à vert, comme ceux de Potter. Il les regarde parfois. Elle fait de grands sourires et lui babille des choses incompréhensibles, et il se dit qu'il est content qu'elle ait les yeux de Potter, car ils sont beaucoup plus beaux que les siens, qui sont gris.

Weasley, Granger, la sœur de Weasley et quelques uns des amis de Potter, notamment Londubat et une fille aux cheveux blonds filasse et aux yeux globuleux, viennent rendre visite et souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Pyrrha. Elle sourit à tout le monde, de la même façon qu'elle lui sourit à lui, et Draco est jaloux. Il ne prend même pas la peine de cacher son envie et jette un regard noir à Granger lorsqu'elle prend le bébé dans les bras.

« Pourquoi sont-ils tous venus ? » siffle-t-il à Potter, qui sert le punch dans la cuisine. « Pourquoi les as-tu tous invités ? »

« Suis-je censé la garder secret ? » demande Potter.

« Et bien… et pour _moi_ ? » insiste Draco. « Tu les a tous mis au courant et si le Minis- »

« Ils ne vont rien raconter au Ministère, Malfoy, » dit Potter alors qu'il enchante une ligne de verres de punch pour qu'ils dansent dans les airs jusqu'au salon. « De plus, Hermione est le Gardien du Secret. Ils devront lui demander à elle, pas à Neville ou à Ginny ou à Luna. »

« J'aime pas tes amis, » marmonne Draco. Un an plus tôt, il aurait ajouté qu'il n'aimait pas Potter non plus. Mais Potter sait que la vérité est autre, même si Draco ne veut pas l'admettre.

Potter hausse les épaules. Cela énerve Draco et il boude dans la cuisine le reste de la soirée jusqu'à ce que les derniers, Weasley et Granger, soient partis et que Pyrrha soit couchée.

« Alors, » dit Potter d'une voix basse. Il se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte de cuisine, les bras croisés alors qu'il s'appuie contre le mur. Il se propulse pour se décoller du mur et s'avance vers Draco. « Tu as l'intention de te cacher dans la cuisine à chaque fois que des amis à moi viennent, Malfoy ? »

Draco ne dit rien. Il fusille Potter du regard et renifle dédaigneusement.

« Cela ne veut peut-être rien dire pour toi, » dit Potter, « mais j'ai passé toute la soirée à penser à toi, là-dedans, la porte fermée, et comment j'aurais pu te prendre juste ici, avec eux dans la pièce d'à côté, et tu m'aurais laissé faire. »

« Non, je- » commence à dire Draco, mais l'effleurement des doigts de Potter contre son oreille le stoppe, il frissonne et peut sentir son membre se gonfler car Potter lui murmure des mots à l'oreille, le souffle chaud et les suggestions encore plus chaudes.

« Je pourrais te prendre ici et maintenant, et te montrer que je veux que tu restes. Que je m'en fous complètement que tu aimes ou pas mes amis parce que _moi j'aime_ que tu cries mon nom quand tu… quand tu _jouis_, » Potter soupire et Draco se mord la lèvre parce qu'il va bientôt gémir si Potter n'arrête pas de le tourmenter. « _Draco…_ »

Il gémit et un 'Potter' essoufflé lui échappe. Il se sent mis à nu et idiot, mais juste un court instant car Potter l'embrasse, le poussant avec violence contre le plan de travail, et ses mains se battent avec le pantalon de Draco, tirant furieusement sur les boutons alors que leur baiser va et vient, baveux, mouillé avec un goût de gâteau au chocolat et de jus de fruits.

Potter le baise à même le sol, avec juste leurs pantalons baissés et leurs robes ouvertes, ses membres sont pris dans un enchevêtrement d'habits et Potter, il s'accroche à Potter lors de son orgasme, se répandant sur le ventre du brun, grognant et ondulant sous Potter tandis que ce dernier s'enfonce profondément, vite et fort et ce serait presque douloureux si ce n'était pas autant plaisant, s'il ne se sentait pas autant rempli, s'il ne sentait pas autant désiré.

2.

C'est déjà le printemps lorsqu'il réalise. Les jours s'allongent progressivement, deviennent plus ensoleillés et plus chauds, tout comme Draco, durant tout ce temps. Les giboulées de Mars sont remplacés par les fleurs de Mai, un épanouissement éclatant de rouges, de jaunes et de tulipes perroquets arrondies, sortant dans les jardins de chaque maison de la rue, sauf celle de Potter parce que ni lui ni Draco ne jardine, bien que Potter paye un moldu pour qu'il vienne de temps en temps tailler la haie.

Le Manoir Malfoy serait inondé de pâquerettes odorantes à cette saison, et de jonquilles canari, de lavande parfumée, de lilas, et d'aigrettes que sa mère utiliserait pour décorer la maison, jusqu'à ce que son père se plaigne qu'il y est allergique, mais parce qu'elles sont si jolies et que sa mère les adore, il la laisse les mettre dans des vases, tant qu'elles sont sous Petrificus. Les roses viendraient plus tard, mais pour l'instant, ce sont les hortensias bleus et les crocus qui poussent à ras le sol et que leurs pieds écrasent lorsqu'ils se baladent dans les jardins.

Draco n'aimait alors pas les fleurs, mais ses mains lui démangent de vouloir gratter la terre et de planter quelques gros bulbes avant que la saison ne se termine, lorsque ses mains se sont pas en train de se faufiler vers son ventre.

Au départ, il ne le remarque pas. Cela durait un jour ou deux, du lait tourné ou du pain moisi, et il vomissait, la tête au-dessus de la cuvette, du lavabo, ce qu'il y avait de plus près. Mais l'empoisonnement alimentaire ne passa pas, pas même lorsqu'il utilisa le sort anti-nausée, cela ne fit qu'empirer, jusqu'au point où il sortait précipitamment du lit de Potter, chaque matin, pour avoir les toilettes avant Potter parce que ses entrailles se retournaient tellement qu'il avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir guérir.

Puis se fut ses mains, cherchant constamment son ventre. La première fois, il détestait toucher son ventre. Il évitait de toucher la peau gonflée, de regarder les déformations que cela causait à son corps, les cicatrices se sont effacées, mais jamais assez. Même maintenant, plus d'un an et demi après. Il se surprend à le faire partout, n'importe quand, après que la nausée soit passée, habituellement en milieu d'après-midi. Il peut être en train de regarder jouer Pyrrha avec ses jouets, le petit balai que Potter lui a acheté, et ses doigts sont posés sur son ventre.

Et il doit toujours faire pipi.

Ce n'est pas une réalisation fulgurante, mais une longue série de petits changements. Lorsque Potter touche son corps, ses tétons, ils sont toujours ultra sensibles, il siffle lorsque Potter ne fait que les effleurer de son souffle et gémit « Non », prenant les mains de Potter et les guidant entre ses cuisses où il veut être touché, où c'est moins sensible. Il ne se réveille pas un matin et trouve que ses hanches sont plus larges – parce qu'elles ne le sont pas. Elles ne sont pas féminines, elles sont étroites et garçonnes comme celles de Potter, mais Potter n'a pas de faibles traces de vergetures comme lui.

Qui maintenant reviennent.

Son anniversaire est dans une semaine, il le dit à Potter un samedi, un matin ensoleillé passé à se prélasser au lit tandis que le bébé regarde les images sur la télé. Il ne veut plus attendre, il ne peut plus attendre. Ses doigts sentent son ventre grossir, presque imperceptible sous ses robes, ses chemises et ses pantalons, mais il peut le sentir maintenant, et Potter le sentira aussi bientôt.

« Potter, » dit-il. Draco a un discours préparé, prêt depuis des jours, pour autant qu'il souhaitait que les crampes et les coulées de sang reviennent, rien n'est venu. _Je suis de nouveau enceint et c'est le tien, tu en veux vraiment un autre ? Le premier était prévu, mais celui-ci est un accident parce qu'apparemment tu préfères me baiser comme une fille, plutôt que par derrière, donc vraiment, c'est plus ta faute que la mienne._

Sauf, que ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Il ouvre sa bouche pour finir, mais de la bile monte dans sa gorge, brûlante et acide, lui soulevant le cœur, et il se précipite aux toilettes. Il vomit dans la cuvette et il peut sentir les doigts de Potter lui dégager les cheveux du front, même si son vomit a éclaboussé partout et que l'odeur ne fait qu'empirer les choses, il ne peut pas s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il se mette en boule sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bains, les muscles de son estomac douloureux.

Potter le fixe, l'air triste, mais souriant, seulement avec sa bouche. « Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais encore, » dit-il lentement, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez et expirant. « Je pensais – je veux dire, n'as-tu pas utilisé de potions de fertilité la première fois pour Pyrrha ? »

Draco gémit, et hoche légèrement la tête. « Ce n'était pas censé recommencer, » marmonne-t-il. « Je n'ai pas – comme les femmes, tous les mois. »

« Mais c'est arrivé une fois ou deux, » dit Potter.

« Juste des traces, » insiste Draco, s'asseyant lentement. « Pas _grand-chose_. » Il frissonne au souvenir bien trop réel. Une ou deux fois étaient largement suffisants ; se réveiller avec du sang entre les jambes, des crampes à l'estomac, et l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Mais cela ne durait pas autant que les saignements qu'il a eu après la naissance de Pyrrha. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse saigner autant et survivre. Il était impressionné que son sexe fonctionne encore après ça, devant toujours utiliser…

Il frissonne encore.

Potter soupire de nouveau, mais son sourire s'est agrandi. Il s'assoit le dos contre la porte de douche à côté de Draco, et étire ses jambes. « J'imagine que je ne devrais pas te croire, » dit-il. « Parce que je n'ai jamais pensé à avoir des enfants. Pas avant Pyrrha, et depuis je n'ai pas pensé à en avoir plus. »

« Les Potter ne sont pas comme les Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Draco. Potter roule des yeux, mais Draco est sérieux. « Ils n'ont pas de maisons remplies de Sauveurs binoclards aux cheveux noirs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pyrrha a les cheveux blonds, » dit Potter. « Comme toi. »

Draco replonge la tête dans les toilettes.

3.

Cette fois c'est différent.

Cette fois il n'est pas tout seul. Il a l'impression d'être une baleine. Il a honte à chaque fois que Potter essaye de le toucher, de mettre une main sur son ventre, de toucher son bras ou sa jambe. Personne n'était là pour le voir dans cet état pour Pyrrha. Ca lui manque, parce qu'il n'avait pas de miroir, personne pour voir ses pieds gonflés, son dandinement, ses grimaces, son gros ventre. Il ne supporte pas de ne pas pouvoir voir ses pieds. Il ne supporte pas de toujours se sentir nul, alors il finit allongé dans le lit de Potter avec un pot de glace et une petite cuillère, et elle disparaît dans l'heure. Il ne sait pas _comment_ il peut manger autant en une fois ou _comment_ fait Potter pour supporter les traces de chocolat sur les draps.

Cette fois il n'a pas faim. Tout ce qu'il a à faire c'est de pleurnicher à Potter qu'il veut du chinois à emporter, du beurre de cacahuète, du pouding au tapioca avec des chips au maïs et de la mayonnaise, et Potter va en acheter. Draco aime ça, ne pas avoir à se demander s'il s'effondrera de faim chez lui, ne pas avoir à se demander comment il nourrira le bébé s'il ne peut pas se nourrir lui-même.

Et toute la nourriture que Potter lui achète lui donne encore plus envie de manger. Et le fait grossir. Et se plaindre encore plus.

Pyrrha tire sur son pantalon. « A bras, à bras, » et Draco ne peut que secouer la tête car il ne peut pas la prendre, premièrement, et deuxièmement, il ne peut pas se pencher pour la prendre. Il ne peut rien atteindre par delà son ventre. Elle lui lance un regard noir, le parfait petit regard mauvais typiquement Malfoy filtrant à travers les yeux de Potter, et intérieurement il en est content car il peut voir toute sa famille à travers elle et il en est fier.

Granger vient les mardi et vendredi après-midi, des fois toute seule, des fois avec la belette. « Les femmes – euh, personnes – enceintes ne doivent pas faire de magie trop éprouvante, » dit-elle, se déplaçant dans la maison de Potter comme si c'était la sienne. Elle joue avec Pyrrha, lui lisant des livres ou jouant à « Ainsi font les petites marionnettes » et d'autres étranges choses moldues, comme la boîte parlante que Potter semble toujours autant aimer. Granger fait la vaisselle et ramasse les sous-vêtements sales de Potter qui les laisse toujours traîner dans les couloirs. Draco s'assoit et fusille Granger du regard, surveillant chacun de ses mouvements parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en elle. Et aussi, parce qu'il ne veut pas toucher après son départ ce qu'elle aura touché.

Mère avait l'habitude de dire que les moldus étaient porteurs d'étranges maladies et les propageraient par leurs mains sales. Draco, étant enceint, sait que s'il tombe malade, le bébé pourrait en souffrir. C'est simplement une façon de penser très pragmatique, même si la fois où il a essayé de l'expliquer à Potter, le brun l'a accusé d'être un raciste et un connard.

Draco hausse les épaules et se retourne dans le lit. Il n'arrive pas à trouver une position confortable. D'habitude, il aime dormir sur le ventre, mais depuis Pyrrha, soit il est trop gros, soit sa poitrine le fait souffrir. « Tu continueras quand même à coucher avec moi, » marmonne-t-il.

La chaleur du contact de la main de Potter sur sa main le fait frissonner, encore plus maintenant. Lorsque Potter le touche de cette façon, il est encore plus conscient de chaque sentiment, de chaque sensation. Son corps tout entier est comme de l'eceltricité moldue – il vibre et bourdonne d'énergie.

« Laisses-moi te toucher ce soir, » murmure Potter dans son oreille après manger. Draco lève les yeux au ciel et sourit narquoisement, mais Potter reste assis, souriant alors qu'il donne à manger à Pyrrha.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Draco, après que Potter ait fermé les portes et éteint les lumières de la maison, à part sa lampe de chevet.

Les lèvres de Potter parcourent son cou. Draco a le souffle coupé. Ces baisers brûlants le font frissonner, chaque pore de son corps respire Potter. Potter rit contre sa peau, ses dents pressant gentiment. « Simplement parce que j'en ai envie, » murmure-t-il.

Potter connaît son corps et il sait où le toucher pour le faire gémir. Il sait que Draco aime qu'on lui touche les tétons, parce qu'ils sont encore plus sensibles que d'habitude. Il se mord une lèvre alors que la langue de Potter les lapent, et il agrippe les draps de ses mains, ses pieds se contractant et enserrant les jambes de Potter.

Ce n'est pas du sexe, pas toujours. Des fois Potter le déshabille, le touche, le fait jouir, puis vient s'allonger à ses côtés, sa main posée sur le ventre de Draco. Ce dernier n'apprécie pas que Potter le touche là. Il peut sentir les cicatrices de sa grossesse de Pyrrha, il peut sentir sa peau se distendre à nouveau. Il voit les horribles marques dans le miroir, pas naturelles et extrêmement visibles, et il les déteste. Mais il déteste se sentir comme s'il devait quelque chose à Potter pour lui faire ressentir ça.

Draco est allongé sur le lit. Potter s'est faufilé à côté de lui, ses doigts traçant paresseusement des huit sur son ventre sous les draps. Il n'arrive pas à dormir. Le bébé donne encore des coups de pieds – cela semble ne jamais finir. Pyrrha avait la décence de le laisser dormir la nuit, mais ce bébé est affreux. Il lui tape la vessie, ses intestins reçoivent des coups. Il se sent nauséeux la moitié du temps et il a l'impression qu'il va mouiller son pantalon l'autre moitié.

« Prétends-tu que je suis une femme comme ça ? » demande Draco.

La main de Potter arrête ses mouvements un moment, puis les cercles reprennent, mais plus appuyés. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire, est-ce que tu imagines baiser quelque d'autre quand tu me baises, ou que tu dors avec moi ? Comme la fille Weasley ou la fille blonde aux yeux d'insectes ? »

« Luna ? »

« Peu importe son nom. Alors ? »

La main de Potter stoppe complètement et il s'assoit, fronçant les sourcils. « De quoi tu parles ? » demande-t-il lentement. « Je ne – je _sais_ que tu es un mec, Malfoy. C'est toi qui a pris une potion pour avoir un v- »

« Tais-toi ! » le coupe sèchement Draco. « Je ne savais pas que cela ne – je pensais que – tais-toi ! Réponds juste à ma putain de question, Potter, est-ce que tu imagines que je suis une fille ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » Potter sort du lit et met ses lunettes. « D'où est-ce que ça sort ? Je sais que tu as une bite ! Je ne suis pas aveugle, Malfoy ! »

Se faire appeler Malfoy fait mal. Draco grimace. « Je ne suis pas une fille, » dit-il finalement.

Potter le fixe, la mâchoire crispée, pendant un long moment avant de secouer la tête et de quitter la pièce.

Juste avant l'aube, Draco peut entendre Potter bouger dans la chambre d'ami.

4.

Il est en colère contre Potter. Il est en colère contre Potter parce que Potter est en colère contre lui et il se sent d'humeur méchante, donc il ne dit pas à Potter qu'il se sent vraiment mal, il ne dit pas à Potter qu'il a vu du sang sur les draps ce matin, et il ne contacte pas Potter par cheminette au travail pour lui dire que ce matin il était assis dans la cuisine, mangeant un morceau de pizza à emporter froide et du beurre de cacahuète et qu'il a senti ce fluide dégoûtant et perturbant couler le long de ses jambes.

De plus, Potter est au Ministère, et si quelqu'un voyait Draco dans les flammes de la cheminée, eh bien – Draco préfère ne pas penser à ça maintenant car il a des contractions.

« A bras, » dit Pyrrha, se hissant sur le lit à côté de Draco. Elle pose ses petites mains sur son ventre et sourit, posant des questions sur le bébé avec ses mots d'enfant.

« Ne – me dérange pas… maintenant, » lui dit-il, haletant. « Va jouer avec tes jouets, bébé, » dit-il. Il veut être plus gentil, mais il veut lui crier dessus et lui dire de sortir parce qu'il va bientôt avoir une nouvelle contraction, et il préfèrerait rester allongé là et crier en paix sans qu'une fillette de presque deux ans lui pose des questions idiotes. Ca, et parce qu'elle sait comment utiliser la poudre de cheminette parce la belette et Potter lui ont montré il y a quelques semaines.

_Je les emmerde_, pense-t-il. _Je les emmerde je les emmerde je les emmerde._

« S'il te plaît, va jouer, » l'implore-t-il. « Va allumer la boîte parlante, d'accord ? »

Lorsqu'elle finit par partir, Draco a juste le temps de soupirer avant qu'une contraction ne l'atteigne. Pyrrha ne doit pas l'entendre crier, puisqu'elle ne fait rien.

Il ne veut pas faire ça tout seul de nouveau, mais il est trop têtu et trop fier. Il jette un regard à l'horloge, mais plus il le fait, plus il s'inquiète de savoir quand viendra la prochaine contraction, et cela ne rend que pire la douleur. Il essaye d'enlever sa robe – il a trop chaud, il transpire – mais ses doigts tremblent et de frustration il n'arrive qu'à arracher un bouton.

Sa baguette est posée sur la table de chevet, tentatrice. Cela ne serait pas compliqué de jeter un sort pour soulager la douleur. Il l'avait lancé une fois la dernière fois, et Pyrrha n'en avait pas été affectée, même si elle n'a pas encore fait de magie.

« Potter, où es-tu ? » gémit-il, fermant les yeux.

Il se lève après la suivante douleur fulgurante, essayant de marcher dans la chambre, de passer le temps, de soulager la douleur, n'importe quoi. Il attrape sa baguette et la tient dans son poing, mais à ce moment une nouvelle contraction arrive et avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer le sort, il serre ce fichu bâton si fort qu'il le casse en deux.

« Non, » gémit-il, tombant à genoux, essayant de recoller les morceaux. « Bon Dieu, non… » Draco s'allonge sur le sol, souhaitant se rouler en boule et mourir. Il pensait que cela était censé être plus facile la deuxième fois, mais à la place il a l'impression d'avoir un dragon à l'intérieur de lui, essayant de forcer le passage à travers son ventre à coups de griffes et de crocs. « Potter, où es-tu bon sang ? »

Il reste allongé là, pleurnichant et s'accrochant au tapis. A la contraction suivante, il fit exploser l'ampoule de la lampe, et celle d'après, se fissurer la fenêtre. Sa magie est erratique, volant dans la pièce avec des flashs violets, bleus et rouges. S'il n'avait pas eu autant mal, il serait déjà aveuglé par cette magie naturelle.

Quelque chose le secoue. Il ouvre les yeux et voit des flashs vert brillant, énormes et éclatants derrière deux verres. Il met un moment à réaliser que Potter est là. La bouche de Potter bouge, il dit quelque chose, mais Draco n'entend pas ce que c'est et il s'en fiche.

« Fais quelque chose, » gémit-il, s'accrochant aux bras de Potter alors que ce dernier le soulève du sol.

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, » dit Potter. « Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Malfoy. »

« Fais quelque chose, » répète-t-il. Il secoue la tête. « Ca vient, » murmure-t-il, s'appuyant contre le matelas.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, » dit Potter. « Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Draco. »

Draco n'en sait rien. Il s'en fiche. Il émet un bruit, étrange à ses propres oreilles, comme le gémissement d'un animal. S'il n'y avait pas le bourdonnement de sa gorge, il ne croirait pas que c'était lui qui avait fait le bruit.

Potter retire sa robe. Potter tient sa main et ne grimace pas trop lorsqu'il la serre et crie lors d'une nouvelle contraction. Potter a dû contacter Granger par cheminette, parce que entre deux contractions, il peut l'entendre parler en bas avec Pyrrha. Il serre les dents, fusille Potter du regard et dit, « Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fait là ? » mais Potter ne fait que secouer la tête et lui dit « Pousse, Draco. »

Draco veut frapper Potter. Potter ne sait pas quoi faire, Potter n'a jamais fait ça auparavant, mais alors que la dernière poussée arrive et que Draco ressent ce soulagement engourdi, étonné par ce vide plus bas, c'est lui qui pleure, pas Potter.

Plus tard, peut-être le lendemain matin, parce que de la lumière passe à travers les rideaux de la chambre tandis que Draco reste allongé là, épuisé et son corps douloureux, Potter lui demande, « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Draco ferme les yeux. Il n'a pas le courage de répondre. Son corps lui donne l'impression d'être enfoncé dans un trou et de tomber sans fin, mais son esprit est ailleurs, flottant, flottant.

« Tu pensais que je serais en colère ? Dis-moi ces choses-là, Malfoy- Draco, » dit-il. « Je t' – je veux que tu sois en bonne santé et le bébé aussi. »

Il prend la main de Draco et la tient, la touchant à peine mais suffisamment pour que Draco entrouvre un œil et dise « D'accord. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent 7/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à eutychides (voir profil pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change.

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

**Béta :** Elentári.

**NdT :** Désolée pour le retard :) et merci pour les reviews.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

1.

Harry a à peine fini de remplir le dernier formulaire et de l'envoyer par hibou que les premières lettres commencent à arriver à son bureau au Ministère. Il est resté tard au travail, pour pouvoir avoir un moment de calme et finir de compléter les formulaires d'enregistrement et alors qu'il met son manteau, une chouette passe la porte.

« Zut, » dit-il.

Il fait sombre au Ministère, les couloirs sont vides, et il est le dernier des stagiaires à partir. Il ne lui reste que six mois avant de terminer sa formation d'Auror. Ce sera bien de ne plus avoir d'examens pratiques le vendredi et une quantité ridicule de paperasse à faire donnée par les Aurors déjà diplômés. Ce sera bien aussi d'avoir des congés payés pour les grandes vacances.

La chouette atterrit sur son bureau faisant voler les papiers posés dessus. Elle le fixe de ses grands yeux jaunes et soupire, du moins aurait soupirer si elle le pouvait.

« Comment ont-ils su aussi rapidement ? » marmonne-t-il, détachant la lettre de la chouette. Il a à peine ouvert le sceau qu'elle se met à hurler.

« QUI EST-ELLE ? QUI EST CETTE SALOPE QUI - »

Il la referme rapidement et la tapote du bout de sa baguette, la faisant taire.

Le chemin du retour par le métro est long, suivi par deux changements de bus. Harry regarde par la fenêtre les lumières de la ville, les sapins de Noël illuminés, les couronnes ornant les pas de porte, les passants et ceux qui font leurs courses se hâter sur les trottoirs. Ses yeux se ferment sans qu'il le veuille. Il est fatigué ; il ne peut plus dormir. Le bébé pleure beaucoup, plus que Pyrrha. Il est irritable et agité, et Harry envie Ron et Hermione et leur appartement silencieux dans le Devonshire.

Lorsqu'il arrive à la maison, il se sent coupable de son propre apitoiement. Malfoy le fixe d'un regard vide depuis le fauteuil, ses yeux vitreux, avec d'énormes cernes violettes. Sa peau est grisâtre et ses cheveux pendent misérablement. Harry le voit soupirer et tapoter le dos du bébé, qui est contre son épaule, pleurnichant.

« Comment était-il aujourd'hui ? » demande Harry. Il accroche son manteau dans le placard et s'avance vers Malfoy, lui prenant le bébé. Le bébé commence à pleurer, Harry fait bouger ses épaules pour le bercer et va dans la cuisine, le pas légèrement bondissant.

Malfoy le suit. « Comment est-il tous les jours ? Il ne s'arrête jamais pour me laisser dormir. » Sa voix est vide et tendue.

« Où est Pyrrha ? »

« Au lit. » Malfoy s'assoit à la table, où Harry peut voir des plats de nourriture, froids et congelés. Des patates, des steaks et quelque chose de vert en bouillie dans une casserole sur la gazinière, tous aussi froids les uns que les autres.

« Tu as fait à dîner ? » demande Harry.

Malfoy hausse les épaules et continue, comme s'il ne s'était pas arrêté, « Je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu rentrerais. Je n'avais pas faim et je ne savais pas si tu ramènerais à manger ou pas. »

« Désolé, dure soirée. »

Malfoy hausse de nouveau les épaules.

Harry réchauffe son repas manuellement, dans le micro-onde, ce qui fait ricaner Malfoy, même si le cœur n'y est pas vraiment car le bébé n'arrête pas de pleurer. Malfoy prend le bébé des bras de Harry, marmonne quelque chose comme quoi il aurait faim et quitte la pièce.

Harry n'a besoin de chercher pour savoir où est parti Malfoy. Deux enfants et il n'a jamais vu Malfoy les nourrir. Il sait que Malfoy le fait, quelquefois Malfoy est dans une autre pièce, et Harry entend des sons étouffés, mais il n'a jamais rien vu. Il est curieux, il est jaloux du bébé, qui a le droit de toucher Malfoy. Harry ne l'a pas touché depuis avant la naissance.

_Complètement ridicule d'être jaloux d'un bébé – de mon propre fils !_ Et pourtant, il l'est.

Le bébé est toujours proche de Malfoy. Malfoy lui a même donné son nom. Un autre prénom de la famille Malfoy – Harry ne comprend pas comment certains fans n'ont pas encore compris, d'abord Pyrrha, puis Abraxas. Il voulait James, mais Malfoy avait ri quand il l'avait proposé – la seule fois qu'il l'ait entendu rire depuis deux semaines.

Il n'a pas l'air d'un James de toute façon. Il a peut-être les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés de Harry, mais son visage est fin et rouge, il hurle constamment, fermant ses poings et il tape vraiment sur les nerfs de Harry.

C'est le dernier. Il ne veut plus avoir affaire à des bébés. La maison sent la merde de bébé, le talc, et le lait tourné. Les sols n'ont pas été balayés ou nettoyés et les meubles n'ont pas été époussetés. Il est trop fatigué à la fin de la journée pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un sort de nettoyage. Il veut surtout dormir, mais il est inévitablement réveillé toutes les deux heures lorsque le bébé pleure et que Malfoy roule hors du lit pour l'allaiter.

C'est bientôt Noël. Harry a quelques cadeaux cachés dans sa vieille malle d'école, enterrés sous des piles d'habits sales dans la buanderie. Il est trop fatigué pour laver ses habits depuis la naissance du bébé et Hermione ne s'est pas proposée. Harry aimerait bien que Dobby soit là dans des moments pareils. Son aide ne serait pas de trop. Il est surtout très fatigué. Le département est tendu à ce moment de l'année, ses stages pratiques sont de moins en moins pratiques et de plus en plus théoriques, le nouveau bébé…

Sa tête lui fait mal rien que d'y penser.

2.

Harry a une semaine de vacances pour Noël.

« Viens passer le dîner de Noël demain en famille, » dit Ron, alors qu'ils récupèrent leurs tasses sales et leurs manteaux dans leurs bureaux.

Il soupire, pensant à l'oie farcie et au jus de citrouille que Ron mangera. La meilleure nourriture qu'il ait mangée récemment est le curry à emporter qu'il a mangé mercredi dernier. « Je voudrais bien, mais… »

Ron hoche la tête lentement, mais le sourire a quitté son visage. « Exact. Et bien, on passera la veille ou le jour de Noël. Hermione veut aller voir ses parents, mais je ne me rappelle pas quel jour elle a dit qu'on y allait. »

« Désolé, » marmonne Harry.

Ron fait un sourire désabusé. « Au moins tu n'as pas eu de Beuglantes aujourd'hui. » Une chouette arrive dans le département vide, se posant sur le bureau de Harry et le fixant, plaintivement, pour qu'il détache la lettre de sa patte. « J'ai rien dit, » dit Ron.

Harry dit au revoir à la sorcière secrétaire et à M. Weasley, qui prend la cheminette à la même heure que Ron. Il prend le bus et le métro pour rentrer chez lui, comme d'habitude, prenant la peine de faire un crochet pour acheter deux fish&chips. Ils refroidissent dans le bus, laissant une odeur de poisson sur les genoux de Harry.

Il n'a rien mangé de la journée. Il a passé sa pause repas à finir ses courses de Noël dans un centre commercial de Londres. Tout est brillant, lumineux et pressé, mais il ne ressent pas grand-chose lorsqu'il met un billet de cinq livres dans la boîte de l'Armée du Salut, il se sent juste cinq livres plus léger.

Sa poche de manteau pèse lourd. Il la tapote, à travers les couches constituées par la poche et ses gants, pour vérifier. Sa baguette s'enfonce un peu dans sa jambe alors qu'il se tortille dans son siège. L'homme à côté de lui s'écarte pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre. « Désolé, » marmonne-t-il.

A son arrêt, il est le seul à sortir du bus. Harry commence à marcher, soupirant lourdement, un nuage de buée blanche se formant dans l'air cristallin d'hiver. La semaine dernière un journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier avait essayé de le suivre. Il ne veut pas avoir à gérer les conséquences qu'une telle chose pourrait –

Jamais.

Le Fidelius est toujours en place. Harry ne comprend pas exactement la théorie derrière ce sort, mais ça marche. _Merci Hermione_, pense-t-il.

Lorsqu'il passe la porte de chez lui, Harry ferme brièvement ses yeux. L'odeur est toujours là, et il peut entendre le bébé pleurer à l'étage. Pyrrha s'avance vers lui de sa démarche peu assurée, lui montrant quelque chose et disant « Regarde ! Regarde ! » Son sourire est contagieux. Il la prend dans ses bras et regarde le papier, où elle a dessiné des bonhommes en bâton avec des drôles de sourire.

« C'est notre famille ? » demande-t-il.

Elle hoche vivement la tête, et montre du doigt chaque bonhomme-bâton.

C'est étrange, pense Harry. Il regrette presque ses mots : notre famille, parce qu'ils ne sont pas une famille, ils ne sont qu'un horrible accident causé lorsque Malfoy a pris cette potion et abordé Harry dans le bar. Mais, lorsqu'il voit le visage de sa fille, sa bouche souriante, ses joues rondes, ses yeux brillants et ses cheveux blonds, qui épousent la courbe de son visage, fins et clairs, et qu'il pense au bébé, même lorsqu'il pleure tel un ouragan comme c'est le cas en ce moment, cela ne semble pas bizarre du tout de le dire.

Il bouge les lèvres, testant silencieusement le goût de ces mots. « Est-ce que Papa t'as donné à manger ? » demande-t-il.

Elle acquiesce de la tête et court vers la cuisine. Harry accroche son manteau, pariant sur le fait que Malfoy ne s'en approcherait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu de raison de le faire avant.

Il mange son repas en écoutant Pyrrha babiller sur le Père Noël. Elle est assez grande pour en comprendre maintenant le concept. Elle croit vraiment qu'un gros homme habillé de rouge va sortir de la cheminée électrique et lui apporter des cadeaux. Harry ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois où il a cru au Père Noël. Les Dursley… et bien, Papa Noël ne venait pas souvent pour lui là-bas, même si Dudley finissait souvent par se débarrasser des jouets qu'il n'aimait pas.

Il allume la télé et regarde un bout d'un match de football tandis que Pyrrha joue à ses pieds. En haut, il peut entendre Malfoy bouger, et Abraxas pleurer par intermittence. Malfoy ne descend pas pour manger, donc Harry met le deuxième repas dans le frigo pour lui. Quand Pyrrha commence à bâiller, il monte la coucher et lui lit une histoire qu'il prend dans la bibliothèque qu'il a installé pour elle quelques mois auparavant. Hermione et Ron lui avaient acheté des livres, tous avec des images colorées et des sorciers qui bougent et qui la font rigoler. A la fin de l'histoire, sa voix est sèche et tendue, mais les yeux de Pyrrha se ferment.

« Bonne nuit, » dit-il, embrassant son front.

Il ferme la porte et éteint les lumières d'un coup de baguette. La maison est silencieuse, il va donc jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre. Le bébé dort dans le panier au pied du lit, mais Malfoy n'est nulle part. Au rez-de-chaussée, le micro-onde bourdonne et Harry peut entendre Malfoy jurer à propos de quelque chose, avant qu'une flopée d'étincelles ne jaillissent dans le couloir.

« Tu ne devrais pas utiliser de magie sur le micro-onde, » lui dit Harry, passant la porte de la cuisine. « Ca fait toujours des étincelles comme ça, tu sais. »

Malfoy lui tourne le dos. Il hausse les épaules et s'assoit à la table. Harry ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais il est récompensé par un œil gris qui le fusille sur place à travers la frange de Malfoy.

« Tais-toi, Potter, » grogne Malfoy.

« J'en déduit que le bébé n'a pas été plus facile aujourd'hui ? » demande Harry, écartant une chaise pour s'asseoir. Il s'appuie sur la table et regarde Malfoy manger, d'un mouvement lent et méthodique.

Malfoy pose sa fourchette. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? « dit-il d'une voix vide. « Comme tous les jours. »

« A t'entendre, t'es pas en forme, » dit Harry. « A te voir non plus ».

Malfoy ne prend même pas la peine de lui lancer un deuxième regard noir. Au lieu de ça, il se lève, son assiette à peine entamée, et commence à sortir de la cuisine. Harry le suit et attrape le bras de Malfoy, essayant de le faire pivoter, essayant de le faire se retourner pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Mais Malfoy ne se laisse pas faire et ses cheveux pendent devant ses yeux, les cachant.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry.

« Va te faire foutre ! » pleurniche Malfoy. Ses épaules commencent à trembler. Harry lâche son bras, choqué de voir Malfoy debout là, se mettant à pleurer. Sa respiration est saccadée et il s'essuie le nez. Malfoy s'assoit sur le canapé et appuie ses bras sur ses genoux, se cachant à nouveau.

Harry veut s'excuser, mais les mots restent bloqués. Il s'assoit à côté de Malfoy, voulant… mettre son bras autour de sa taille, dire quelque chose de gentil ou juste _être là_ pour lui, mais il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire, alors il ne fait rien, ne dit rien. Les sons de sanglots et de reniflements lui nouent les entrailles. Il n'aime pas ces sons. Les sentiments de pitié envers Malfoy refont surface.

Dehors il bruine. Les gouttes d'eau coulent le long de la fenêtre, lentes et comme du brouillard, à peine présentes, mais suffisantes pour distorde les lumières des réverbères.

Et pendant tout ce temps, assis là, regardant le temps pourri à l'extérieur, observant le froid dehors, la misère de tout ça, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à combien il veut _toucher_ Malfoy. Son sexe se contracte dans son pantalon. Il ferme les yeux, se rappelant comment était la peau de Malfoy contre la sienne, la façon dont Malfoy gémissait lorsque Harry léchait son ventre. Son visage est rouge et ses mains serrent ses genoux. Il a l'impression qu'il y a une éternité depuis la dernière fois où il a fait autre chose que de se branler sous la douche, et pourtant, ça ne doit pas faire plus d'un mois, ou de six semaines. Et Malfoy ne voudra pas coucher avec lui pour au moins aussi longtemps.

Harry tend le bras et touche du bout des doigts la mâchoire de Malfoy, la relevant pour voir son visage. La tête de Malfoy _est_ affreuse : sa peau grisâtre se mélange horriblement avec les plaques rouges et les traces de larmes. Harry sourit, se penche, et l'embrasse lentement. Malfoy ne réagit pas et sa bouche a le goût de sel. Harry lèche la commissure de ses lèvres, les goûtant, mais ne forçant pas, même s'il désire plus que tout enfoncer sa langue à l'intérieur et sentir la langue fluide et mouillée de Malfoy glisser contre la sienne.

« Ca va s'arranger, » dit-il, se reculant.

Le bébé dort toute la nuit.

3.

Harry se réveille aux sons de pieds nus sur le sol. Il commence à cligner des yeux, mais la lumière est trop forte, donc il garde les yeux fermés et tâtonne le lit de la main pour chercher Malfoy, qui est roulé en boule. Harry passe un bras autour de la taille de Malfoy, sentant sa chaleur à travers le pyjama qu'il porte. Il soupire et pose son menton sur l'épaule du blond, les cheveux lui chatouillant le nez.

Quelque chose bondit sur le lit. Il grogne. Malfoy grommelle et s'enfonce un peu plus sous les couvertures.

Les jambes de Harry tressautent. Et il commence à entendre Pyrrha leur dire de se lever, parce que c'est _Noël_.

Il n'a pas vraiment envie de sortir du lit. Il n'a qu'une semaine de vacances et elle est déjà à moitié entamée, mais le matelas ne cesse de bouger, ce qui ne l'aide pas à se rendormir, et Pyrrha leur dit, encore plus fort, de se lever.

Harry sort du lit en titubant et met un peignoir. Pyrrha sourit et commence à descendre les escaliers de sa démarche enfantine, une marche à la fois, mais aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettent. Malfoy reste roulé en boule, les draps formant un cocon autour de son corps.

« Tu dois te lever aussi, » lui dit Harry tandis qu'il se penche pour prendre le bébé. Ce dernier est réveillé et le regarde de ses yeux ardoise qui le connaissent et semblent se rendre compte que quelque chose est en train de se passer. Abraxas ne se met pas à pleurer. Il semble mieux se comporter maintenant, et la teinte grisâtre de la peau de Malfoy semble disparaître en même temps que les cris du bébé.

Harry tient le bébé contre son épaule et descend l'escalier, où Pyrrha a atteint les dernières marches. « Viens Papa, » crie-t-elle à Malfoy.

Harry sourit, et crie à son tour, « Viens Papa ! »

Malfoy jette un regard noir à travers ses yeux plissés. Il se traîne jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, ses yeux tressautant et les épaules baissées. « Vraiment trop tôt, » marmonne-t-il.

Le sapin est petit, court et s'appuie contre le mur. Les décorations sont rares et peu soignées – une guirlande ici, quelques boules là. Il ne ressemble en rien à ceux de Poudlard, parfaits et symétriques, grands, parsemés de chandelles et sentant bon la cannelle, pas comme cette chose hagarde rapportée à la maison trois jours plus tôt.

Harry agite sa baguette et le sapin commence à briller. Le papier brillant des cadeaux scintille aussi. Son estomac se serre un peu à la pensée des cadeaux, du petit derrière, sous une boîte d'habits pour Pyrrha. Il y a aussi des cadeaux qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

Il tourne son regard vers Malfoy, haussant un sourcil. « Comment as-tu… ? »

Malfoy haussa ses deux sourcils, une étrange combinaison de somnolence et de malice. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Pyrrha arrache le papier de ses cadeaux, et mange la moitié des bonbons que Papa Noël lui a apporté en à peine une demie heure. La pièce est remplie de boîte et de papier et elle part dans la cuisine, laissant Harry et Malfoy seuls. Le bébé se balance dans le rocking-chair automatique que Papa Noël a apporté. Harry l'avait vu dans une vitrine quelques semaines auparavant et pensé que Malfoy apprécierait d'avoir les mains libres de temps en temps.

Harry fait du thé et met à réchauffer un gâteau au café qu'il a acheté hier. Il retourne dans le salon et donne à Malfoy une des petites oranges qui se trouvent dans le panier sur la table. Malfoy la prend et commence à l'éplucher. Les senteurs d'agrume se mélangent avec celle du gâteau dans le four et l'odeur d'épines du sapin. Lui-même n'a encore rien ouvert. C'est amusant de regarder Pyrrha jouer avec ses nouveaux jouets, et ne pas toucher du tout à ses nouvelles robes qu'il lui a offert. Elle feuillète les livres et fait tourner le chapeau Tourne-sans-fin de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Fred et George lui ont assuré qu'il ne crachait pas d'encre. Pour l'instant il semble qu'ils n'ont pas menti.

Le bébé commence à faire des bruits de mécontentements, Malfoy le prend donc et commence à quitter la pièce lorsque Harry l'attrape pour le stopper. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars toujours pour le nourrir ? » demande-t-il.

Malfoy cligne des yeux, et sa lèvre se retrousse. Cela va de pair avec ses cheveux, vu la mèche de derrière qui se dresse, défiant la gravité. Son regard se dirige vers la fenêtre, « quelqu'un pourrait me voir, » dit-il lentement.

« Personne ne te verra, » dit Harry.

« Toi, tu me verras, » répond sèchement Malfoy.

Harry sent sa gorge qui se serre. « Peut-être que je le veux, » dit-il, essayant d'avaler ce sentiment d'embrassement devant cette admission.

Pyrrha revient dans la pièce avant que Malfoy ne réponde. Harry croise son regard, mais Malfoy détourne les yeux rapidement, les lèvres serrées. Harry le regarde pendant un moment, prudemment, car Malfoy est tombé dans un silence renfrogné.

Son cœur manque un battement lorsque les doigts de Malfoy commencent à déboutonner sa chemise, commençant par le col. « Ne me le fais pas regretter, » murmure Malfoy. Le bébé s'agite et agrippe le torse de Malfoy de ses doigts serrés. Malfoy exhale, puis défait deux boutons de plus et dégage son téton de sa chemise.

Harry aussi s'est arrêté de respirer. Il n'a pu qu'à peine jeter un coup d'œil, mais c'est suffisant. Et maintenant, de voir son fils, dans les bras de Malfoy, _qui tête_, il ne sait pas s'il doit trouver ça complètement bizarre qu'il assiste enfin à ça, ou vraiment, vraiment étrangement excité. Parce qu'il l'est. Il presse une main contre le mur car ses jambes flageolent et son sexe se gonfle dans son pantalon.

Pyrrha a de nouveau disparu, avec un nouveau jouet. Dans un coin de son esprit, Harry peut l'entendre jouer dans la pièce d'à côté, sous la table, ou un autre endroit du même style.

Abraxas est bruyant lorsqu'il tète. Malfoy est silencieux, sauf pour l'occasionnel mouvement de son corps dans le fauteuil. Malfoy a toujours le torse aussi plat, Harry peut s'en rendre compte, mais malgré ça, le bébé semble téter quelque chose, ses mains pressées sur le torse de Malfoy, proche et familier.

« Mon Dieu, » murmure Harry.

Malfoy relève la tête, ses yeux se plissant et sa bouche commençant à grimacer, jusqu'à ce que Harry ajoute, « Je te veux tellement. » Ses oreilles ne reconnaissent pas sa voix. Elle est rauque et basse et il semble si… Harry n'a jamais ressenti ça avant, mais si ce n'était pour le fait que Malfoy ne _peut pas_ avoir de relations sexuelles là maintenant, il enfoncerait son sexe dans Malfoy juste là, devant leurs enfants.

Les lèvres de Malfoy bougent, s'ouvrant suffisamment pour que Harry pense qu'il va dire quelque chose, mais à la place il change le bébé de côté. Il ferme les yeux tandis qu'Abraxas boit. Harry marche vers eux, lentement, un pas après l'autre, et s'assit à côté d'eux sur le canapé. Il peut sentir le lait, le bébé et le sapin de Noël, aussi, de loin. Baissant la tête, il regarde Malfoy par-dessus ses lunettes.

La poitrine de Malfoy se soulève et s'abaisse, et il gémit lorsque Harry lèche son torse, goûtant le sel, le lait tourné et il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre, mais le téton de Malfoy dans sa bouche est tout ce qu'il aura. Il fait attention à ne pas utiliser ses dents, surtout lorsque Malfoy siffle et dégage sa poitrine, et Harry comprend qu'il ne doit pas être très confortable ici, mais s'il pouvait, il lècherait Malfoy des tétons jusqu'au cul et le goûterait de l'intérieur, et son sexe et partout, partout.

Il embrasse le cou de Malfoy, souriant contre la peau, et pense _Ce soir_.

4.

Harry ne sait pas s'il est dit que l'alcool donne du courage, mais il pense que ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Sa bouche et sa gorge brûlent un peu à cause du rhum dans son eggnog, le doux arrière-goût s'attardant dans sa bouche et son esprit.

Un peu plus tôt, Hermione et Ron ont passé un coup de cheminette. Pyrrha était folle de joie de les voir et a insisté que Harry la porte pour qu'elle puisse leurs parler à travers les flammes, mais elle ne resta pas longtemps, et repartit jouer et chercher Malfoy, qui avait vite changé de pièce dès que les flammes vertes avaient commencé à illuminer la cheminée.

Ce qu'il n'a pas dit à Malfoy, c'est que Ron les a invité à dîner le jour de Noël. Ce qu'il n'a pas dit à Malfoy, c'est qu'il a accepté l'invitation. Pour tous les quatre.

Mais Harry est moins inquiété par ça, que par le petit poids qui se trouve dans sa poche.

Malfoy a disparu après le souper – un poulet que Harry a fait griller, un peu sec, mais pas mauvais. Et il n'arriverait pas à farcir un oiseau même si sa vie en dépendait, mais Pyrrha ne râle pas pour les légumes, donc ils font tous des progrès. La tarte réchauffée de chez l'épicier a une croûte trop épaisse, mais cela importe peu. Harry regarde Malfoy manger sa part avec plein de crème, qui a coulé légèrement sur un côté de sa bouche.

Combien il aurait aimé lécher cette crème, embrasser Malfoy. Mais celui-ci se lève pour coucher le bébé, lire une histoire à Pyrrha, et lui-même essayer de dormir.

Il monte les escaliers et sourit lorsqu'il voit la porte de sa chambre entrebaîllée et à l'intérieur, les lumières éteintes. D'un coup de baguette, il éteint toutes les lumières de la maison encore allumées et se lave les dents, fait pipi, puis rentre dans la chambre.

« Autant pour ce soir, » se murmure-t-il.

Les draps bougent sur le lit et Malfoy se met sur un coude alors que Harry enlève son pantalon et déboutonne sa chemise. « Tu ne dors pas ? » demande-t-il.

Malfoy grogne et marmonne quelque chose que Harry ne saisit pas. Sa poitrine se serre et son cœur manque un battement alors qu'il attrape la boîte qui se trouve dans sa poche. Il s'avance vers le lit, après avoir enlevé son boxer, puis se glisse sous les draps. Malfoy se décale un peu, laissant un endroit chaud où Harry s'étend joyeusement.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, » murmure-t-il.

Malfoy dit, « Autre chose que les robes ? Et le chocolat ? »

« Ouais, » dit Harry. « Je- » il déglutit. Il a l'impression que quelqu'un chose s'est coincé dans sa gorge et c'est difficile de parler. « Je – je l'ai achetée pour toi et j'aimerais que tu la portes, si tu veux, bien sûr. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mais il ne peut plus parler alors que Malfoy tend le cou et fixe d'un œil morne la petite boîte qui se trouve dans ses mains.

Malfoy l'ouvre sans un mot et son regard ne quitte pas l'intérieur. Le cœur de Harry s'est arrêté et un énorme nœud s'est formé dans son estomac. Nœud qui grandit encore alors que Malfoy ne semble pas bouger, regardant fixement la bague à l'intérieur.

Puis un énorme sourire narquois se forme sur son visage. « Est-ce pour faire taire tous ces lettres qui réclament que tu fasses de la mère de tes enfants une honnête femme, Potter ? »

« Je – _Non_ ! » insiste Harry. « Je- » Il sort la bague de son écrin et Malfoy tend sa main, mais il ne peut la mettre. Il se sent complètement ridicule parce que ce n'est pas du tout à quoi sert la bague. Il rougit. « C'est une bague de protection, » dit-il lentement, « parce que – parce que je veux que tu sois sauf. Et – la vendeuse sorcière m'a dit que la bague s'ajuste pour aller à n'importe quel doigt, ce n'est – c'est pas ça. »

« Je sais, » dit Malfoy.

Il met la bague à sa main gauche et prend celle de Harry, la plaçant sur sa hanche alors qu'il roule sur le côté. L'argent est chaud entre leurs mains enlacées. Harry se cale contre la courbe du dos de Malfoy et sourit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent 8/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à eutychides (voir profile pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change.

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

**Béta :** Elentári.

**NdA:** Désolée pour le retard, mais Elentari est débordée et donc n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour corriger les chapitres.

Donc voici quand même le chapitre suivant ( non corrigé ) que je remplacerai par la version finale dès qu'elle sera prête

Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça motive

* * *

1.

Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Jamais, jamais Draco n'aurait accepté de suivre Potter en cheminette s'il avait su exactement ce qu'était le « Terrier » et qu'il y avait une cabane pleine de Weasley roux à l'intérieur.

Il s'assoit à table et boue de colère en direction de Potter, grognant, grimaçant et pensant, _Potter ne me baisera JAMAIS plus après ça._ Il n'apprécie pas les regards que lui envoie la famille de la belette, le détaillant de leurs sales yeux, le regardant tenir Abraxas à bras et murmurant. Draco sait très bien ce que marmonnent ces jumeaux, et aussi que la boulotte mère belette le regarde avec un froncement de sourcils.

Cependant, il ressent une certaine satisfaction lorsqu'il voit Potter et la sœur Weasley se dire bonjour mal à l'aise, et aussi lorsqu'elle jette des regards mauvais à Draco toute la soirée, surtout lors du gâteau, lorsque le bébé se met à pleurer et que Pyrrha commence à fatiguer, à devenir irritable et à essayer de grimper sur les genoux de Potter.

Parce que Draco lui a enlevé ça. Il sourit narquoisement dans sa direction, la détaillant avec attention tandis qu'elle met plein de crème sur sa part de pudding. _Tu voulais Potter et tu voulais ses bébés, et les pauvres petites salopes comme toi sont arrivées trop tard._

Mais il est toujours furieux contre Potter de l'avoir amené ici. La nourriture. L'étrange odeur moisie de pauvreté et de négligence, tous ces pulls Weasley, partout, multipliés par une centaine de Weasley les portant, et maintenant Potter et ses enfants en ont aussi un.

Il est vraiment content qu'on ne lui en ai pas donné un. Il aurai utilisé Incendio le moment même où il pourrait à nouveau jeter des sorts.

Sa poitrine lui fait mal, il est fatigué et veut rentrer à la maison pour nourrir le bébé, mais Potter ne ferme pas sa gueule et il n'y a vraiment pas moyen que Draco aille dans une autre pièce de cette cabane et déboutonne sa chemise. La pression lui fait mal, comme si sa poitrine allait lâcher et que ses tétons allaient exploser, mais il reste assis, les dents serrées. Si Potter était plus proche de lui, il le frapperait sous la table, mais il a bougé pour être assis plus prêt de Granger, de la belette et de sa sœur, qui lui parle et rigole avec une familiarité que Draco ne partagera jamais.

Et qu'il ne veut pas partager.

Il a du vomi sur sa chemise. Il se sent aussi pauvre et sale que les Weasley. On peut entendre une vieille radio en fond sonore et la femme belette lave la vaisselle, faisant s'entrechoquer les bidons et résonner la tête de Draco.

_Putain, Potter, ramènes-moi à la maison !_

Quand Potter annoncer qu'ils doivent rentrer, c'est parce que Pyrrha s'est endormie dans l'un des sofas criard sur-rembourrés. Draco veut la mettre au bain à la maison, au cas où elle aurait attrapé une maladie Weasley, ou des poux, mais Potter se contente de la monter dans son lit et de la border alors que Draco est trop occupé à déboutonner sa robe et sa chemise.

Il soupire au moment où les lèvres chaudes du bébé se referment autour de son téton, et se détend dans le canapé, ne souhaitant que dormir. Par-dessus les sons de succion du bébé, il peut entendre les pas de Potter descendant les escaliers. Draco essaye de draper sa chemise sur sa poitrine parce qu'il sait que Potter commencera à le regarder et il est trop en colère pour laisser Potter le regarder. C'est un privilège qu'il n'aura plus, pas après avoir traîner Draco chez l'infestation Weasley.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » demande Potter, s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte.

Draco lui jette un regard noir, puis l'ignore tandis que le brun entre dans la pièce et s'assoit dans une chaise près de Draco, s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Va te faire foutre, » siffle-t-il.

« Tu pourrais essayer d'être civil, tu sais, » dit Potter, les yeux rivés sur le bébé. Puis il regarde Draco, clignant des yeux derrière ses lunettes. La lumière des réverbères passe à travers les fenêtres et se reflète sur ses verres.

« C'est juste que – tu dois absolument le dire à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? » dit sèchement Draco. Le bébé bouge et se détache du téton, le blond lance un regard plein de haine à Potter et place Abraxas sur le côté gauche. « Je – je vais – si on me trouve- »

« On ne te trouvera pas ! » répond sèchement Potter. Le bébé s'agite et il baisse le ton, « on ne te retrouvera pas, d'accord ? Je – je fais des choses au Ministère. J'essaye, mais les dossiers sont pas faciles à accéder et- »

Draco sent sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement. Il la referme. « Tu quoi ? »

« Je travaille dessus, » dit Potter. Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. « J'essaye d'effacer toutes preuves de ta culpabilité dans les dossiers. »

« C'est illégal, » dit Draco.

« Et bien… » Potter rougit. Ou peut-être est-ce la lumière. L'un des réverbères de la rue s'est éteint. « Et bien… oui. »

Draco inspire lentement ; les mains collantes du bébé sont pressées contre sa poitrine, chaudes et réconfortantes. Il baisse légèrement sa chemise, détournant le regard lorsqu'il sent Potter l'observer, le fixant, le regardant et examinant son corps déformé.

« Je déteste toujours tes amis. Et la famille de la belette. Maintenant qu'ils sont tous au courant pour m- pour ça, » dit-il.

Potter reste silencieux un moment. La peau de Draco picote, exposée et observée. Puis Potter dit, « Tout le monde sait pour toi, Malfoy, tout ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que c'est toi. »

2.

L'hiver passe et le bébé grandit, tout comme Pyrrha l'a fait. Draco ne s'inquiète pas cette fois à savoir si Potter veut ou non qu'il reste, parce que Potter n'a cessé de le peloter ces derniers mois. Une main sur son bras lors du dîner dans la cuisine, un baiser dans le couloir après avoir mis Pyrrha au lit, lui avoir lu une histoire et fermer sa porte.

Potter secoue la tête et sourit mélancoliquement, puis dit « Je suppose que tu ne vas pas venir à ma cérémonie de remise des diplômes. »

Draco dit non, même s'il aimerait bien savoir qui fait parti de la dernière fournée d'Aurors. Sûrement Weasley : Potter parle tout le temps de lui et de ce qu'ils font en cours. Les autres, Draco n'en a aucun idée. Ce n'est pas comme si il ne voulait pas y aller, mais il s'en fiche légèrement. Potter a sûrement du travailler très dur, mais il a laissé à Draco le désordre, les couches sales, les maux de tête et l'ennui.

Maintenant, il met en route de temps en temps la boîte parlante, avant que Pyrrha ne le fasse. Il regarde les moldus qui bougent et leurs posent des questions, mais ils ne lui répondent jamais et quand Pyrrha le surprend à faire ça, il se sent bête car elle comprend mieux cette boîte moldu que lui et elle n'est qu'une enfant.

Un jour, il passe des images d'hélicoptères.

Draco en rêve la nuit, volant dans ces boîtes mécaniques et terrorisant les moldus, peut-être larguant des bombabouses sur leurs maisons et les mettre en chasse. Il pense que c'est plus facile à piloter qu'un balai, parce que les sorts de confort ne durent qu'un temps alors que les machines moldues existent à jamais – c'est ce qu'avait l'habitude de dire Père.

Il se réveille aux sons de Potter sous la douche. Sous la cascade d'eau, s'il écoute attentivement, lorsque Potter se met sous le jet, il gémit et fait les bruits typiques de quelqu'un qui se masturbe. Draco écoute, le rythme familier, et de temps en temps il entend son nom gémi sous l'eau. Il reste allongé dans le lit, faisant semblant de dormir, bandant à moitié et attendant que Potter parte travailler au Ministère pour pouvoir se caresser.

Il imagine les lèvres de Harry autour de son membre, et essaye de penser à ce que cela ferait. Cela fait tellement longtemps, des mois. Et Potter ne le suce déjà pas souvent, préférant le faire languir et goûter d'autres parties, les parties qui ne sont pas autant masculines. Draco lui en veut pour ça parce qu'il n'est pas pédé, c'est Potter qui veut qu'il le suce et il devrait lui rendre la pareille.

Il hait sa pathétique dépendance de Potter. Et l'envie en même temps. Cela a cessé d'être une revanche il y a longtemps, maintenant il se retrouve à apprécier lorsque Potter rentre à la maison et croise son regard, il aime quand ils dînent et que le pied de Potter caresse son mollet sous la table, mais il fait comme si de rien n'était. Il aime ne pas avoir à travailler. Il n'a jamais vraiment voulu faire ce que son père faisait au Ministère. De plus, il n'aurait aucune influence, pas de présence imposante, pas maintenant, pas si, jamais.

Les souvenirs d'elfes de maison cuisinant et nettoyant les pièces, des bals brillants et des robes hors de prix, le rire de Mère, l'alcool sans prix de Père et la pièce sous le salon s'efface tandis que Draco lit un livre à Pyrrha et agite des jouets en face d'Abraxas, essuyant le vomi et la bave de son épaule et devant constamment faire des bisous-guérisseurs sur les bobos. Pyrrha ne joue pas avec d'antiques kits de potion en or ou avec des elfes de maison en peluche comme lui quand il était petit. Il n'a pas de Main de la Gloire sous le sapin dans la maison de Potter.

Draco pense parfois aux choses qu'il a fait. Il se rappelle la façon dont Tante Bella riait de lui lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à se protéger de ses sorts de Legilimency assez vite et qu'elle arrivait à entrevoir ses pensées. Il se souvient de la façon que Dumbledore avait de ne pas baisser les yeux même lorsque la baguette de Draco était pointée sur son cœur. Il se rappelle la fuite avec Rogue, ne jamais rester longtemps au même endroit, et principalement il se souvient de cette affreuse solitude, combien pathétique il était, faisant les poubelles et vivant une vie complètement différente des deux dernières années.

Lorsqu'il voit Potter rentrer le soir et lui sourire, juste un peu à travers un soupir de fatigue, il se dit que ce n'est pas si mal après tout.

3.

Draco cède, et l'été venu ils baisent de nouveau.

Potter murmure son nom dans son oreille et Draco jouit presque à ce son, son nom, son prénom sur la langue sibilante de Potter, presque sifflante, comme un Fourchelang. Il ne grogne pas, il siffle.

Il resserre ses jambes autour de la taille de Potter et frotte leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre. Sa main descend le long du dos du brun, sentant la sueur, la goûtant sur les lèvres de Potter. L'air dehors est humide, jaune et brumeux, la pollution s'échappant du cœur de la ville, comme le désir qui coule dans ses veines, partant de son sexe jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, qui sont pressés sur Potter, le touchent et se perdent dans les cheveux du brun alors qu'il abaisse la tête toujours plus bas.

« Pas là ! » marmonne-t-il, tirant la tête de Potter. « Merde – tu ne, » il gémit alors que le souffle chaud du brun se pose sur sa cuisse, et qu'une langue glisse sur sa peau, fluide et humide et « Oh mon Dieu… Potter – suce ma… uuh… » Draco rejette la tête en arrière, se cambrant.

Potter le prend dans sa bouche, ses lèvres se refermant sur le bout de son membre. Il se retient de jouir à ce simple contact,

Potter le prend dans sa bouche, ses lèvres se refermant sur le bout du sexe de Draco. Il se retint de jouir à ce contact, la langue glissante de Potter, la succion, le sentiment siétroitsichaud lui donnant envie de plonger dans cette bouche jusqu'à ce que Potter s'étouffe, et il s'étouffe, aussi. Jouissant jouissant jouissant inlassablement car Potter lui caresse les hanches, là où Draco est chatouilleux mais pas vraiment, ses cuisses tremblent, tendues, ses hanches tressautent alors que Potter suce avec plus de force et passe sa langue autour de son doux doux endroit sous le gland et –

« Oh mon Dieu, » il gémit à nouveau, le souffle court, respirant essayant de continuer de respirer tandis que les sentiments montent, l'engourdissent, et il se fige, frissonne et jouit, s'étouffant, tremblant, gémissant et s'accrochant à Potter avec des mains fantomatiques alors que de son sexe jaillit cette douce délivrance.

La fenêtre est ouverte mais aucun vent ne fait voleter les rideaux et assécher la sueur sur leurs corps alors qu'ils restent allongés là, après, tous les deux épuisés et repus. Les draps sont tombés du lit, en vrac. Le sexe de Potter est flasque et collant contre la cuisse de Draco et il préfèrerai qu'il n'y soit pas, mais il est trop fatigué pour bouger. Ses hanches lui font un peu mal et il aura sûrement des marques là où Potter l'a tenu tandis que Draco le chevauchait.

Le blond étend un pied qui dépasse du lit, soupirant.

Potter le regarde de l'oreiller, les yeux écarquillés sans ses lunettes, voyant mais ne voyant rien à la fois. Il se met sur un coude et dit, « Alors, tu voulais que je te lèche, mais tu ne veux pas le faire par le cul. »

Draco lève les yeux au ciel. « Les homos font ça. Et de plus, tu ne me lèches pas, Potter, tu me suces. C'est diffèrent. »

Potter réfléchit pendant un moment, ses sourcils se fronçant. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et retombe sur le dos. Au-dessus le ventilateur tourne en cliquetant, une secousse par tour. Au lointain, on peut entendre un chien qui aboie et le bruit des voitures. Aucun de ces bruits n'est aussi calmant que la lente respiration de Potter. « Si j'avais une langue fourchue, » dit-il, « je pourrais faire les deux à la fois. »

Un frisson parcourt Draco. Il se mord la langue pour s'empêcher de gémir à cette pensée, la langue de Potter partout là en bas, ici et là à la fois, ce serait… « Et tu parlerais en Frouchelang ? » demande Draco. « Avec ta langue ? »

« Je peux le faire maintenant, » dit-il, se penchant. Il passe sa langue dans le creux de l'oreille du blond, sa langue s'enfonçant dans les creux et faisant se serrer les orteilles de Draco.

Il repousse Potter et secoue la tête. Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Potter veut le toucher. Il n'a toujours pas perdu tout le surpoids de la grossesse d'Abraxas et alors que lui s'en moque, il ne veut pas que Potter touche un corps comme le sien. Personne dans sa famille n'a jamais été gros, mais Mère parait si mince et svelte comparée à ces minuscules bourlets qu'il a et qui ne semblent pas vouloir partir. Et les cicatrices ont disparues, mais pas entièrement.

Lorsque Potter dort, il passe ses doigts sur cette peau distendue, et grimace. Puis la main de Potter, ostensiblement endormi, attrape la sienne et la ramène contre le torse du brun.

« Je m'en fiche, » murmure-t-il.

Draco rougit dans le noir, sa peau ressortant encore plus fiévreuse dans la lumière de cet été chaud.

« Elles font que tu es à moi, » grommelle la voix de Potter, pleine de sommeil.

Draco reste allongé là un moment, pensant à ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il se demande s'il était éveillé ou endormi, parce que Potter se réveille à l'aube, comme tous les matins, et commence sa journée comme si de rien n'était.

Il dit silencieusement les mots alors que Potter prend sa douche, les gravant dans sa mémoire.

4.

Draco dit à Potter qu'il refuse d'en avoir d'autres. « Juste au cas où tu commences à penser comme un Weasley, » ajoute-t-il alors que Potter enfonce sa tête dans le cou de Draco. Il se recule et les mains de Potter se posent sur son torse, ses doigts traçant ses tétons. Draco frissonne. « j'ai dit que je- »

« Je t'ai entendu, » marmonne Potter.

Potter revient à la maison un soir, avec une petite boîte. Draco n'y prête pas attention, même s'il est confus à pourquoi Potter a une boîte de petits Romains. Lorsque les lumières sont éteintes et que les enfants sont couchés, Potter l'embrasse dans le cou, à grands coups de langue, il sort la boîte et déballe un paquet.

Une seule fois suffit.

« N'utilise pas ces choses ! » dit sèchement Draco par la suite. Ca le démange pendant trois jours, et peut-être est-ce une réaction allergique à ces choses moldues ou peut-être c'est juste dans sa tête comme lui dit Potter, mais il n'aime pas non plus la sensation de ces choses.

« Je préfèrerai, » _sentir ton sexe contre moi, et pas recouvert de caoutchouc, te sentir glisser contre moi, nu et peau contre peau comme ça devrait l'être,_ « que tu n'utilises pas ces insanités moldues, » dit-il à Potter.

Plus tard dans la semaine, Potter ramène une autre petite boîte. Il la place sur la table de cuisine et verse un verre d'eau, le posant devant Draco lors du dîner. « J'ai des… euh… pilules que tu peux prendre, » dit-il.

« Moi, » demande Draco. « Pourquoi pas _toi_ ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas de- »

Le regard noir de Draco l'arrête. Il suit les instructions, s'étouffant à moitié sur la pilule alors qu'elle se coince dans sa gorge, sèche, malgré l'eau pour la faire passer.

Il prend la pilule pendant deux mois. Deux d'enfer et de saignement. De type saignement normal, mensuel.

« Non ! » siffle-t-il. « Je ne la prends plus, » dit-il après avoir vaguement décrit avec des gestes ce que Potter devait lui acheter pour éponger le sang qui coule entre ses jambes. « Pas moyen que je continue. Ces pilules m'ont complètement détraquées. »

« Hermione dit que ça lui arrive tous les mois, et que ce n'est pas normal sinon. »

« Et bien, qu'elle aille au Diable ! » crie Draco. « Pas moyen du tout que je- »

« J'ai dit mentir au pharmacien pour les avoir, » lui répond Harry en criant. « Ils ne les donnent pas sans ordonnance ! »

« Et tu peux les rapporter à ton putain de pharmacien ! » Draco jette la boîte par la fenêtre. Elle tombe sur la route en tourbillonnant, telle une plume flottant dans le vent.

La description que Harry fait des autres méthodes – piquer du métal dans sa chair – lui donne des cauchemars où Draco se fait piquer partout et saigne comme un porc. Il se réveille en hurlant, embarrassé et couvert de sueur froide et Potter ne dit plus rien à ce propos.

Finalement, Potter revient à la maison avec une boîte de fioles. « Je les ai acheté chez l'Apothicaire. C'est une potion. »

« Ca, je le sais ! » dit sèchement Draco. Il tient une des fioles à la lumière, examinant les dépôts qui flottent à travers le verre.

Il prend cette potion une fois par semaine. Après deux semaines, il ne supporte plus l'arrière-goût de poubelle et la nausée. Il est fatigué et irritable, et répond sèchement à Pyrrha lorsqu'elle lui demande de lui lire un livre.

Il vide le reste des fioles dans les toilettes et ne dit rien à Potter. Mère disait que si tu souhaites que quelque chose arrive, un sorcier peut l'exaucer. Draco souhaite de ne pas retomber enceint et laisse Potter le baiser dans le lit, sous la douche, sur le canapé, contre la table de cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il s'accroche à Potter et serre le sexe de Potter à l'intérieur de lui lorsque Potter jouit, grognant son nom la plupart du temps.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent 09/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à Eutychides (voir profile pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change. 

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

**NDA: **Merci pour vos reviews !!! Attention, chapitre non corrigé :)

* * *

1.

Un jour à midi, Harry trouve Hermione appuyée contre un coin de son bureau, mâchonnant une plume. Il lève les yeux vers elle et elle fourre la plume dans ses cheveux. « Harry, il faut que je te parle. »

« D'accord, » dit-il.

« En privé. »

« D'accord, » répète-t-il.

« Pas ici. » Elle donne le nom d'un restaurant de Londres pas loin du Ministère, un de celui dont Harry aura oublié le nom d'ici deux semaines, mais se rappellera toujours de l'odeur de poulet frit et de curry alors qu'il passe devant tous les matins.

« D'accord, » dit-il. « J'ai ma pause déjeuner dans dix minutes. »

Ils se retrouvent au restaurant. Harry commande le menu spécial, mais Hermione mange le contenu d'un sachet qu'elle a apporté avec elle. Le restaurant est petit et bourré de monde, mais Harry est assis assez près de Hermione pour pouvoir l'entendre malgré le bruit des autres clients.

« Tout va bien ? » demande-t-il.

Hermione fronce les sourcils, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sourit à Harry et soupire. « J'ai eu un coup de cheminette de Malfoy l'autre jour alors que j'étais en congés. »

« De Malfoy ? » demande Harry. Il pose sa fourchette. « Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy te contacterai ? »

« Harry- » Hermione tend la main au-dessus de la table et attrape celle de Harry, la serrant fort. « _Promets-moi_ que tu ne lui diras pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit. »

« D'accord, » dit-il.

« Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas te le dire, » ajoute-t-elle.

Harry hoche la tête. « Ok. » Son plat fume, refroidissant à chaque minute.

« Il m'a demandé de – de faire quelque chose pour lui. D'aller lui chercher une potion. La Chasse Artemisia, » dit-elle.

Harry fronce ses sourcils. « Euh… d'accord. Il avait peut-être besoin d'une potion… Je travaillais peut-être tard ce soir-là. »

« Harry, la Chasse Artemisia contient de l'absinthe, de la _menthe pouillot et l'h_ydraste du Canada. Cela ne te rappelle rien des cours de Potions pour les ASPICS ? »

Il commençait à avoir l'impression d'être de retour à l'école. « Euh… non pas vraiment, » dit-il. Il prend une bouchée de son curry et Hermione recommence à parler.

« Ce sont tous des abortifs, Harry. » Elle lui sourit faiblement. « Je suis désolée. Je pensais que tu devais savoir. Je n'ai pas – je n'ai pas encore donné les potions à Malfoy, mais, » elle cherche dans son sac et en sort un petit sac en papier, et lui tend. « Si tu en as besoin. Si _Malfoy_ en a besoin. Je pensais juste que tu devais être au courant. »

2.

Les cheveux de Harry volent dans le vent sec et frais de septembre alors qu'il monte les marches le menant à la maison. Il ouvre la porte et voit un flash de cheveux blonds se précipitant vers lui et une petite fille souriant de toutes ses dents agrippée à sa jambe, suivie par un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« Où est Papa ? » demande-t-il.

Pyrrha répond qu'elle ne sait pas au moment où Harry entend des bruits à l'étage. Il lui dit d'aller jouer avec son frère alors qu'il monte lentement les escaliers, levant difficilement les pieds. Il voit Malfoy sortir de la salle de bains, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. Les entrailles de Harry se rebellent lorsque la légère odeur de vomit atteint ses narines.

Il jette le sachet de papier sur le lit. « Comptais-tu me le dire ? » dit-il d'une voix basse.

« Te dire quoi ? » demande Malfoy, la voix tout aussi basse. Ses yeux se refusent de croiser ceux de Harry, se concentrant à la place sur un point derrière son oreille, à travers la fenêtre où le vent secoue les feuilles sur les arbres, jaunies à la lumière du soleil couchant.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, » dit Harry, se levant. Il s'avance vers Malfoy, qui recule contre le mur. Harry le pousse, ses mains sur les avant-bras du blond. « Hermione me l'a dit. »

Tout est immobile à part la poitrine de Malfoy, respirant, respirant. « La salope, » murmure-t-il finalement.

« Tout comme toi, » dit Harry.

Malfoy grimace, silencieux.

Harry secoue la tête, les mots coincés dans la gorge. Il tend la main pour saisir le menton de Malfoy et le relève du pouce et de l'index, mais Malfoy refuse toujours de le regarder dans les yeux. « Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »

Malfoy se dégage de l'emprise de Harry et s'assoit sur le lit. Lorsqu'il attrape le sachet et en ressort la petite bouteille, le sang de Harry ne fait qu'un tour. Et refait un tour lorsqu'il la lève pour l'examiner à la lumière. « Ce n'est pas ton problème, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, mais sa voix tremble et craque sur la dernière syllabe.

Harry veut attraper la bouteille de potion et la briser, s'en débarrasser parce que… parce qu'il n'aime pas la façon dont Malfoy la regarde, comme si toutes les réponses du monde reposaient sur quelques herbes et ingrédients bouillis.

« C'est à moitié mon problème, » dit sèchement Harry. Il soupire et dit, « Vas-tu le faire ? »

« Je ne veux pas – je n'en veux pas d'autre, » dit Malfoy. Il s'allonge sur le lit, la tête sur l'oreiller et les mains sur son estomac. Il est toujours plat, mais Harry se rappelle bien la sensation de la bosse sous sa main pour Abraxas, le fait qu'il voulait toujours lui toucher le ventre parce que c'était presque impossible de croire qu'il y avait une vie à l'intérieur, naissante et vivante et à lui. A eux.

Il fixe Malfoy pendant un très long moment, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy le regarde et ferme les yeux avec un soupir défaitiste. « Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Potter, » marmonne-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, » répond honnêtement Harry. « Je suppose que c'est toi qui… » Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase. A la place, il s'assit au bord du lit et pose sa main à plat sur le ventre de Malfoy, imaginant ressentir à nouveau ce mouvement, qu'il souhaite qu'il soit là. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il fait presque nuit lorsque Malfoy répond, « Je ne sais pas. »

3.

Deux mois ont passé avant que Harry n'annonce à Pyrrha et Abraxas que Malfoy va avoir un autre bébé. Ses robes le cachent bien, mais les mains de Harry s'arrondissent sous cette bosse convexe lorsqu'ils sont allongés dans le lit, en sueur et le souffle court, haletant après les réminiscences de sexe.

Il se sent plutôt virile par le fait que Malfoy est enceint pour la troisième fois. Ron et Hermione n'en ont même pas un, et c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas encore mariés, mais Harry est étonné que Ron n'est pas encore cédé aux demandes de sa mère pour plus de petits-enfants.

Il sourit, regardant Pyrrha placer ses petites mains potelées sur le ventre de Malfoy et demander où est le bébé. Abraxas ne comprend pas, mais Harry le soulève pour qu'il puisse aussi sentir le ventre de Malfoy.

« Ca pousse à l'intérieur, Papa ? » demande Pyrrha.

Harry hoche la tête. « Comme toi et Abraxas. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

Elle lui sourit, mais c'est le sourire innocent d'un enfant qui ne se rappelle pas vraiment. Il lève les yeux vers Malfoy, qui est assis dans le canapé, l'air plus inquiet que reposé alors que des mains enfantines touchent son ventre.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande Harry.

« Je vais bien, » dit Malfoy.

Mais il ne va pas bien.

A six, sept, huit mois, il vomit toujours chaque matin. Harry rentre le soir pour le trouver la plupart du temps allongé sur le canapé, se tenant le ventre en gémissant. Harry ne croit pas qu'il ait vraiment mal, sauf lorsque Malfoy ne s'arrête pas et qu'il va se coucher, grimaçant et dandinant.

Il maigrit, sa peau est tendue sur ses joues alors qu'elles devraient être rondes. Ses mains sont toujours froides lorsque Harry les saisit et il ne dort pas beaucoup la nuit ; à la place il fait les cent pas dans le couloir, quelques fois dans la salle de bains. Harry se réveille aux sons de vomissements et de la chasse d'eau et le matin il se traîne au Ministère.

Il en a marre des mensonges de Malfoy comme quoi il va bien et un jour, après le travail, il se retrouve dans la salle d'attente de Ste Mangouste, attendant de voir un médicomage. Il ne tient pas en place, bat le rythme de sa main sur son genou, fixe les portraits sur les murs qui le fixent en retour, jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille infirmière appelle son nom et le fait rentrer dans une petite salle.

A l'intérieur, Lavande Brown est assise sur une chaise de bureau, mâchonnant une plume de paon. « Tu voulais me voir, » dit-elle.

« Oui, » répond-il. « Hermione m'a dit que tu étais médicomage et… j'ai un problème. Ca – Ca restera confidentiel ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle. Elle n'avait rien perdu de cet air qui flottait autour de sa tête, mais l'enchantement de fausse blonde a été quelque peu baissé. Son uniforme blanc impeccable trahissait plus la Lavande Brown dont Harry se souvenait lorsqu'il aperçu les chaussettes rose vif qui sortaient de ses chaussures.

Il lui raconte pour Malfoy, se sentant gêné et inconfortable tandis qu'il disait son nom et enceint dans la même phrase, mais elle ne rie pas. Lorsque Harry la quitte, il peut jurer l'avoir entendue glousser « Oh mon DIEU ! » derrière la porte.

Lavande vient un soir portant une sacoche de cuir noir. Malfoy lui crie dessus du canapé et s'enfuit à l'étage, mais Harry le suit et fait signe de la tête à Lavande de venir.

« Tu vas payer, » siffle Malfoy, alors qu'il est allongé sur le dos dans le lit, les jambes écartés et ses robes relevées alors que Lavande le tâte avec une baguette médicale.

« Ow ! » crie-t-il, essayant à la fois de baisser ses robes et de s'éloigner de Lavande, mais elle est plus forte que Harry ne l'aurait pensé et ses mains maintiennent les pieds du blond. Malfoy grogne dans sa direction, deux fentes minuscules à la place des yeux alors qu'il dit, « Tu vas payer _très_ cher pour ça, Potter. »

Plus tard, Harry propose à Lavande un thé tandis que Malfoy s'enferme dans la salle de bains et refuse d'en sortir, le visage rouge et les lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre.

« Je n'aurai jamais penser que tu cacherais _Malfoy_ ici, toutes ses années, » dit Lavande. « Oh mon Dieu, si la _Gazette_ le savait- »

« Ils ne savent pas et ils ne le sauront pas, » répond fermement Harry.

Lavande hausse les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais leur dire. »

« Et Malfoy- il va bien ? »

Lavande hausse de nouveau les épaules. Elle ouvre un calepin et lit ses notes. « Et bien, je ne peux pas dire avoir déjà vu quelqu'un comme lui auparavant, mais je dirai que le stress de son organisme du à de multiples grossesses rend chaque grossesse plus difficile, il doit donc être très prudent car il y a des chances de fausse-couche ou d'hémorragie interne. »

Harry se gratte une tempe. « Okay, » dit-il.

« Et garde-le à l'écart des lessives moldues. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elles peuvent causer des irritations de la peau chez les sorcières enceintes, » lui expliqua Lavande. Elle se lève, finissant sa tasse de thé et ramasse sa sacoche. « Je repasserai dans quelques jours. » Harry la raccompagne à l'entrée et ouvre la porte. Un courant d'air froid entre dans la maison et il frissonne.

« Et, Harry ? » dit Lavande alors qu'elle se tourne pour dire au revoir, « Tu as de beaux enfants. »

4.

Lavande vient tous les trois jours, prenant le bus avec Harry. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ les aperçoit ensemble et quelques photos clandestines pas très nettes font la première page. Harry est proclamé le mari infidèle et Lavande comme la maîtresse. Ca a l'air de lui plaire, mais ça fait rire Malfoy quand il lit le journal, avant qu'il ne le range dans une boîte.

Harry redoute de rentrer à la maison pour trouver Malfoy baigner dans une marre de sang. La lessive est jetée à la poubelle et il achète sur le chemin de Traverse des potions de lessive qui donnent une odeur de plante.

Début février, il rentre à la maison pour trouver Pyrrha l'attendant sur le pas de la porte, pleurant.

« Oh mon Dieu, » murmure-t-il, et court à l'étage.

Lavande arrive et passe la nuit là, puis le jour suivant. Hermione vient dans la matinée au réveil de Pyrrha et d'Abraxas et Harry ne peut pas s'occuper d'eux car Malfoy est trop occupé à crier, gémir et haleter et Harry ne _peut_ pas le quitter.

Lavande et lui préparent le lit, mais Malfoy veut marcher. Il marche avec Malfoy, lui offrant sa main, son bras, n'importe quoi, mais Malfoy veut s'allonger. « Ca fait mal, » gémit-il.

Harry hoche la tête.

« Dis-lui de respirer ! » crie Lavande d'entre les jambes de Malfoy, à peine plus fort que les cris.

« Il respire ! » lui répond Harry, criant à son tour. Malfoy grogne et souffle, le visage rouge, haletant rapidement et profondément.

« Est-ce qu'il connaît la bonne méthode pour respirer au moins ? » crie Lavande.

Harry n'a aucune idée de quoi veut parler Lavande. Malfoy respire, quand il ne crie pas ou attaque les bras de Harry.

Il y a tellement de sang, beaucoup plus que la dernière fois. Lavande est professionnelle et alors qu'elle n'est pas vraiment apaisante, elle semble savoir ce qu'elle fait, et plus tard dans l'après-midi, Harry tient dans ses bras sa deuxième fille. Elle crie et agite ses poings, tout comme Malfoy, dont la tête blanche et épuisée repose sur l'oreiller.

Harry prend une semaine de congés. Hermione vient les après-midi, quelques fois avec Ginny, quelques fois avec un plat de Mme Weasley. Hermione prend des photos de Harry avec le bébé, de Pyrrha et Abraxas la tenant, la tâtant, déposant un bisou sur sa tempe, et aussi de Malfoy. Ce dernier ne les en empêche pas, mais reste allongé dans le lit.

« Tu n'as plus assez de place, ici, Harry, » lui dit Ginny. « A moins que tu ne fasses une démarche auprès du Ministère pour un sort de construction qui te permettra d'agrandir la maison. »

« Peut-être, » dit-il. Il n'a dormi que deux heures ces derniers jours et se fiche de ce que dit Ginny. S'il comprend ce qu'elle dit.

Une semaine après sa naissance, le bébé est toujours sans nom Deux. Pyrrha la tient, comme Harry lui a montré, et dit, « On devrait l'appeler Anne. »

Malfoy retrousse sa lèvre. « Non, » marmonne-t-il. Sa voix est encore faible et cassée à cause des cris. Il prend le bébé des bras de Pyrrha et tapote son dos lorsqu'il commence à gigoter.

Harry zappe rapidement à la télé. C'est une scène très familiale, assis dans le salon, avec Pyrrha et Abraxas jouant par terre, et lui, Malfoy et le nouveau bébé sur le canapé. Il n'a jamais eu ça avec ses parents, ni avec les Dursley, qui s'asseyaient sur les fauteuils alors que Harry était dans la cuisine en train de leur préparer à boire.

Il y a un film sur la BBC et il le regarde d'un œil, préférant regarder Malfoy déboutonner ses robes pour l'allaiter, la petite créature qui se tortille et qu'ils ont engendré. Il entend des gens parler dans le fond, des noms et phrases flottants dans son esprit brumeux, et pense que Viola est joli.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent 10/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à eutychides (voir profil pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change.

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

NdA : désolée pour le retard :) et merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewé :))

* * *

1.

C'est comme si il s'était toujours senti aussi mal.

Quelques fois, le matin, il ne lève même pas. Potter ne voit pas la différence – il fait prendre aux enfants leur petit-déjeuner avant de partir au Ministère. Il aide Pyrrha à s'habiller, habille Abraxas et quitte la maison, tout ça avant sept heures du matin.

Son corps souffre, mais ce n'est pas la même souffrance qu'avant. Cette souffrance ne s'arrête pas. Il arrête de dormir la nuit, car ça engourdi son corps, mais reste éveillé et s'active dans la maison, dans un était permanent de semi conscience. Les cris du bébé n'agacent pas ses oreilles. Il ne les entend presque plus.

Lorsque Granger vient, de temps en temps l'après-midi, elle lui dit qu'il perd rapidement du poids. Il ne lui dit pas que sa peau pend bizarrement à certains endroits et lorsqu'il se regarde dans le miroir, il y trouve le même visage creusé et gris que lorsque Potter l'a surpris, des années auparavant, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Il tremble tout le temps et met deux, trois, quatre couches de robes pour rembourrer son corps. Il dort avec deux pyjamas et si Potter s'en est aperçu, il n'a encore rien dit.

Il saigne pendant quatre mois, mais n'en souffle pas un mot à cette insipide Brown lorsqu'elle passe pour une visite de contrôle en Avril. Il n'a presque plus de ces trucs moldus, donc il commence à arracher le bas de ses vieilles robes pour les mettre entre ses jambes, les jetant dans les toilettes, ou dans la poubelle pour ne pas que Potter s'en aperçoive.

Un jour, la chasse ne se tire pas.

Il est trop faible pour faire de la magie. Il essaye un Evanesco, mais il a un retour de baguette qui l'envoie valser contre le mur. Il reste allongé là, gémissant, jusqu'à ce que Pyrrha le trouve, lui demande s'il va bien et s'il a besoin d'un bisou magique.

Draco ferme les yeux et étouffe un rire de gorge. « Non, Papa va bien, » dit-il.

Potter le retrouve affalé par terre à son retour du travail. Il peut entendre le bébé pleurer quelque part et il est conscient de la sensation froide et mouillée de l'eau flottant autour de lui, se déversant des toilettes sur le sol. Il est conscient de l'odeur du sang qui flotte dans l'air.

S'il y avait des loups-garous dans le coin, ils viendraient pour tuer, pense-t-il. Il essaye de dire ça à Potter, mais il oublie dès qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Potter disparaît, et les voix de Granger et Weasley sont bruyantes. Il a du leur passer un coup de cheminette parce que très vite le bébé cesse de pleurer, au même moment où la baguette de Potter se met à flasher et étinceler, asséchant la flaque où clapotent ses robes et faisant disparaître l'odeur du sang.

Ses robes sont enlevées, couche par couche. Potter dit quelque chose, en colère et à voix basse, et Draco dit, « Ne me hait pas. » Sa propre voix est distante, un écho dans son esprit qui sonne faux parce qu'il est faible et tremblant, et que sa voix ne ressemble pas à ça.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis jamais rien, Malfoy ? » dit sèchement Harry. Il pose à Draco d'autres questions – depuis combien de temps ça dure, pourquoi il n'a jamais rien dit, pourquoi il est si maigre, pourquoi il n'a jamais rien dit.

Potter ne se tait pas. Son cœur commence à battre furieusement, souffrant à cause d'un marteau qui tapetapecogne dans son crâne. Des crampes saisissent ses entrailles, cette même douleur aigue qui va et vient dans son ventre et qui ne s'arrête jamais vraiment. Il gémit et essaie de se mettre en boule sur le lit, mais Potter maintient ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Potter le lance un regard furieux, les yeux aussi brillants que l'Avada Kedavra et ses mots ne sont pas mieux.

« Tu es si stupide, » siffle Potter, mais sa baguette est jetée plus loin et il se s'allonge simplement sur le lit à côté de Draco, secoue la tête et marmonne des mots à l'oreille de Draco qu'il oubliera bien assez vite, mais en ce moment il les entend, il commence à s'étrangler car il est si fatigué de tout ça, il se sent pathétique et de nouveau un ado de seize ans et tout a mal tourné.

2.

« C'est trop petit, » se plaint Draco. « Il n'y a pas de place. »

Potter ne semble pas comprendre ça. Trois enfants. Eux deux. Deux chambres. Ca ne va pas. Draco repense au Manoir avec nostalgie, avec des acres de pièces inexplorées et de couloirs, où il fut un temps des légions de Malfoy vivaient. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas y retourner. Il sait que Potter n'y réfléchirait même pas, mais il y pense, et au magnifique et brillant marbre blanc, aux tapis de velours bleu, aux peintures à l'huile étincelantes d'ancêtres et d'amis depuis longtemps décédés, observant, parlant et murmurant sans cesse. Ce n'était jamais mort lorsqu'il y vivait, c'était vibrant, vivant et respirant de vie par lui-même entre les grands espaces verts bordés de tilleuls et d'ormes.

Deux semaine, trois peut-être, et Potter dit finalement, « D'accord. »

« Et pas une petite maison, » dit Draco. « Pas un sale appartement qui est à peine plus grand. »

« D'accord, » dit Potter.

« Et pas trop de moldus autour, » ajoute-t-il.

Potter hausse un sourcil et tousse. « Euh… Malfoy, il y a des moldus partout dans les banlieues. Je pensais qu'être trop près des sorciers était dangereux pour toi. »

Il plisse les yeux et refuse d'admettre que Potter a raison.

Ils passent leur week-end à tout ranger dans des cartons et les réduire. Weasley et Granger viennent dîner le dimanche et aident un peu. Draco reste en retrait, tenant Viola et grimaçant alors que les pattes de Weasley touchent tout, mais il ne dit rien.

Draco passe la journée du déménagement entre pure terreur et joie alors qu'il était dans un véhicule moldu que Potter conduisait n'importe comment, tournant le volant, pilant et en général roulant plus qu'un Eclair de Feu, passant rapidement les moldus et les bâtiments.

« Ecrases les moldus ! » lui dit Draco, souriant largement lorsqu'ils atteignent une portion de route, avec plein de moldus sur les trottoirs, tous marchant vers leur misérable vie.

Abraxas rie avec lui, mais Potter grimace et marmonne quelque chose comme quoi il doit regarder la route.

Potter se gare dans une allée un moment plus tard et Draco sort de la voiture, après que Potter appuie sur un bouton qui fait click et dit à Draco de ne pas utiliser sa baguette sur la porte de la voiture parce qu'elle s'était bloquée la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé.

La maison ne paraît pas spécialement grande et la rue est bordée de maisons identiques, probablement toutes remplies de moldus. Il y a des cartons dans toutes les pièces, chacune d'entre elles peinte en blanc. Ca rappelle l'hôpital, et les lumières sont trop vives. Il y a une drôle d'odeur, ou peut-être une qui n'est pas un mélange de plats à emporter, de merde de bébé et de talc.

« C'est ça ? »

« Et bien, tu t'attendais à quoi ? » réponds sèchement Potter. « Un palace ? »

« La Gazette dit que tu es blindé, Potter. Tu as probablement les moyens. »

« Ca attirerai encore plus l'attention, » dit Potter, agrandissant les boîtes à l'aide de sa baguette.

Cela prend plus d'un mois pour déballer les cartons et il en reste encore dans les coins. C'est difficile de les déballer lorsque Potter est au boulot – un des enfants veut toujours quelque chose : l'aider à aller aux toilettes, manger, le bébé qui se met à pleurer, Abraxas qui tire sur ses robes et Pyrrha qui essaye de lui dire quelque chose, tout ça en même temps.

Mais il y a beaucoup plus de place.

Et ça devient un chez soi, chez soi où les draps sont les mêmes que sur le lit de Potter, sentant légèrement la sueur, le sexe et le savon qu'il utilise sous la douche. Ca devient chez soi lorsque Abraxas se projette contre le mur et y rebondit, comme si c'était un matelas, ce qui ravie entièrement Draco parce que maintenant il sait que Abraxas n'est pas non plus un cracmol. Pyrrha, ça fait un moment qu'il est au courant, depuis qu'elle a commencé à dessiner à la craie grasse, des boules de lignes qui gigotent et tournent pour elle quand elle leur demande.

« Il n'y a pas de cracmols chez les Malfoy, » marmonne Draco pour lui-même. Père disait toujours ça et c'est vrai. Sauf arrière Grand-oncle Flavius, mais il ne compte pas.

Le bébé grandit, et Draco reprend des forces, petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus ses côtes ressortir. Il se sourit dans la glace, touchant sa peau, tâtant ses os pour s'assurer qu'ils sont toujours là. La lumière vacille et il regarde par-dessus son épaule.

Potter ferme la porte de la salle de bains et s'avance vers lui, sa bouche tressautant. Il pose son menton sur la tête de Draco et regarde devant lui dans le miroir. Draco soupire, pensant que c'est étrange de voir ça, Potter et lui, tels qu'ils sont maintenant. Il se retourne alors que les doigts de Potter agrippe un de ses flancs et l'entraîne dans un long baiser.

« Alors, cela suffira ? » murmure Potter dans son oreille. Les poils dans son nuque se hérissent et il frissonne, décalant ses hanches et enroulant de ses bras les épaules de Potter alors qu'un genou se faufile entre ses jambes.

Il s'appuie sur le meuble derrière lui, jusqu'à ce que Potter le pousse si près qu'il s'assoit dessus, entremêlant leurs jambes et frottant leurs sexes, la robe de Potter étant la seule barrière entre eux. Potter descend le long du torse de Draco en déposant des baisers, plus bas autour de son nombril et encore plus jusqu'à ce que Draco soit haletant, gémissant et s'accrochant aux cheveux de Harry, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux alors que la langue de Potter se promène sur toute la longueur de sa verge.

Il frissonne, gémit, courbe le dos et se cogne la main sur le robinet lorsqu'il jouit, tremblant, expulsant sa semence dans la bouche de Potter, si chaude, étroite et mouillée autour de lui.

Plus tard, ils sont allongés dans le lit, seuls, sans enfant dormant dans la même pièce. Draco étire ses bras au dessus de sa tête, sur les doux oreillers. « Ca ira, » dit-il.

3.

Potter dit, « Pyrrha commence l'école à l'automne. »

Draco hausse les épaules et court après Viola. Sa démarche hésitante la conduit devant le canapé et elle tombe sur son derrière, la chute amortie par une couche. Il peut entendre Abraxas faire quelque chose dans la cuisine – ouvrir le réfrigérateur et claquer les portes de placards avant qu'un paquet de chips froissant soit ouvert.

« Je pensais avoir dit plus de chips ce soir ! » crie Draco.

Le froissement s'arrête et Abraxas revient de la cuisine, grimaçant.

« Draco, » dit plus fort Potter. « Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » dit Draco. « Je peux très bien lui apprendre à lire. Vas nous acheter des 'Wanda la Sorcière va à Poudlard' comme tout le monde. »

« Je veux dire une école moldue, » dit Potter.

Draco choisit d'ignorer Potter. Sauf que, la troisième semaine du mois de Septembre, Pyrrha se tient devant la maison, souriante de toutes ses dents manquantes, dans sa nouvelle robe, aux photos que fait Potter, ayant l'air si fière d'elle avec sa première boîte à pique-nique et aussi ses nouvelles chaussures d'école.

« Je pars travailler, » dit Potter. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers la maison des voisins, et embrasse rapidement Draco sur la bouche. « Passe une bonne journée. » Il transplane avec un pop et Draco est obligé de conduire Pyrrha à l'école modlue.

Ce n'est pas facile de marcher en tenant Abraxas d'une main (même si Draco a utilisé un discret sort de laisse car il n'a pas confiance en ces autos moldues), pousser la poussette de Viola de l'autre, tout en regardant Pyrrha marcher devant, parce qu'il n'a pas non plus confiance en ces moldus, et au plus ils s'approchent de l'école, au plus son estomac se contracte de peur qu'ils sachent qu'elle est différente, ou que lui paraît différent, même si Potter lui a dit de porter juste un pantalon avec une chemise, sans la robe, et il a suivi ces conseils à la lettre, mais ça fait bizarre de ne pas sentir le tissu caresser ses chevilles quand il marche. Et sa baguette, qui se trouve dans la poche de son pantalon, qui rentre dans la cuisse.

La cour de l'école est remplie d'enfants accompagnés de leurs parents, tous courant dans tous les sens et conduisant les plus petits aux portes des classes, comme lui a dit de faire Potter. Pyrrha sait quoi faire et ce n'est pas elle qui reste debout, observant avec des yeux écarquillés la foule, mais s'y fond comme une vraie moldue.

« Au revoir, Papa ! » lui crie-t-elle d'une rangée d'enfants, tous du même âge qu'elle, entrant dans une salle de classe. Elle est perdue dans une mer d'enfants tandis que leur institutrice les fait entrer – une moldue d'âge moyen avec les cheveux courts et une voix douce. Draco sent le nœud dans sa gorge grossir. Il resserre sa main autour de celle d'Abraxas.

« Toujours dur le premier jour, » dit une femme à côté de lui.

Draco la fixe. Une moldue lui parle. Il n'aime pas quand ils font ça. Ca n'arrive pas souvent, mais quand ça arrive… Il sent sa peau frémir et il a la soudaine envie de se laver.

La femme lui sourit. « C'est votre aînée ? »

« Euh… oui, » dit Draco, sa voix tendue.

Heureusement, la femme est distraite par un de ses plus jeunes enfants et Draco rentre à la maison. Il fait asseoir Abraxas et Pyrrha dans le salon avec une collection complète de figurines animées de Martin Miggs (plus l'hélicoptère et l'ambulance) et prend sa douche sous un jet d'eau chaude jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rose et qu'il est proche de l'évanouissement du à la chaleur en ce jour d'automne.

Il prépare le déjeuner lui-même – il a retenu que le four n'a pas besoin de baguette pour s'éteindre et que l'eau bout plus vite lorsqu'il remue avec sa baguette. C'est un mélange de cuisine moldue et sorcière, et un peu de ce qu'il a appris de Potter, l'observant de temps en temps cuisiner.

La table semble vide sans Pyrrha. Sa présence lui manque, sa chevelure blonde qu'il aime caresser lorsqu'elle dort, ou quand il la coiffe le matin. Abraxas a des cheveux épais et ébouriffés comme Potter et Viola, et bien qu'elle n'a pas encore beaucoup de cheveux, et le peu qu'elle a sont d'un drôle de roux.

Draco a peur que les sandwiches, bonbons, chips, pomme, jus de citrouille et chocolat de Pyrrha ne soient pas suffisants. Et si quelque chose arrivait ? Et si les moldus l'attaquaient ? Et si elle faisait de la magie accidentelle et que le Ministère soit prévenu –

Il essaye de respirer et de ne pas y penser, mais plus il essaye, plus c'est pire.

Potter est supposé aller la chercher en rentrant du travail. Draco les attend dans un était semi nauséeux d'inquiétude jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le premier click de la porte qu'on ouvre en fin d'après-midi.

Il se lève, trop inquiet pour prendre la peine d'avoir l'air nonchalant et distant. « Comment était- »

« C'était génial, Papa ! » dit Pyrrha. Elle ouvre rapidement son cartable et commence à sortir une pile de dessins, de papiers, de bâtonnets collés, et encore plus de papiers tandis qu'elle parle, parle, parle de son institutrice, de cercles, de moldus, d'enfants, de leçons, de-

Il sent la main de Potter sur son épaule, physique et chaude. Son corps va à l'encontre de ce contact et il surprend le regard de Potter sur lui. « Elle va bien, » dit Potter.

« Je le savais, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante.

Potter se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

4.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, » siffle Harry.

Le souffle de Draco se coupe lorsque la main de Harry entoure son sexe et tire, puis tire un peu plus fort. Il baisse la tête, la bouche ouverte, haletant. Potter s'enfonçe un peu plus, un peu plus en avant. Ses testicules claquent contre celles de Draco lorsqu'il bouge. Il se sent tellement rempli, « Si bon… » gémit-il.

« Tu aimes ça ? » murmure Potter. Draco frissonne tandis que Potter lui lèche l'oreille, enfonçant sa langue à l'intérieur, de la même manière qui fait que les orteils de Draco se recourbent, même si ils ne peuvent pas vraiment parce qu'il est à quatre pattes et que Potter tient ses hanches et sa verge et…

Son sexe ne peut se gonfler plus. Ses testicules sont si, si tendues. « Je suis tellement… » il gémit alors que Potter bouge, s'enfonçant lentement puis ressortant, puis de nouveau lentement, le souffle de ses halètements le caressant, une douce musique aux oreilles de Draco.

Son souffle se coupe et il jouit, s'affalant sur le lit avec un long gémissement alors que son corps se contracte et pulse autour du sexe de Potter. Tous les deux retombent sur le lit et Potter se retire, et se débarrasse du morceau de caoutchouc.

Draco a un mouvement de recul à la vue de cette chose.

Potter soupire et se jette en arrière contre les oreillers. « Au moins, tu n'es pas de nouveau enceint, » dit-il.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je les aime, » répond Draco sèchement.

Potter n'écoute pas. Au lieu de ça, il dit, « Hermione est enceinte. »

Draco s'en fout. Il se met sur le côté. « Donc la belette n'est pas impotent finalement, » marmonne-t-il.

Potter soupire de nouveau, plus fort. « Tu es vraiment un sale con, Malfoy. » Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Draco, moite et chaude comparée à la fraîcheur de la chambre, la nuit d'automne s'installant autour d'eux. Il retourne Draco sur le ventre et le fixe de ses yeux non concentrés.

Draco lui fait un sourire narquois. « Tu vas me punir, Potter ? » demande-t-il d'une voix sucrée.

« Peut-être – peut-être devrais-je le faire, » dit Potter. Il n'est pas convainquant et son expression commence à faillir alors que Draco rie de lui.

« Si tu veux du coquin, » dit Draco alors qu'il se penche pour lécher le cou de Potter, « tu n'as qu'à le dire. » Potter frissonne sous sa langue, il a un goût de sueur et de sexe et même du curry et des frites qu'ils ont mangé au dîner. Il sourit lorsqu'il sent un frisson parcourir la verge de Potter qui se trouve sur sa cuisse et il tend la main pour la toucher, son sourire s'élargissant lorsque Potter ferme les yeux pour gémir.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un bruit de porte qu'on ouvre se fait entendre. Et de petits pieds marchant dans le couloir. Potter soupire et Draco roule vers son côté du lit, soupirant encore plus fort. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. « Il est onze heures passée, » grommelle-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font éveillés à cette heure ? »

« Peut-être as-tu fait trop de bruit pendant que je te suçais ? » murmure Potter, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent dans l'obscurité.

« Tu n'as pas été très silencieux non plus, » rétorque sèchement Draco. Il s'assoit au bord du lit et attrape un vieux peignoir qui traîne par terre avant de sortir de la chambre pour voir ce que veut l'enfant debout, se promenant à une heure où ils devraient déjà dormir.

Il ouvre la porte de la salle de bains, où il y a un filet de lumière. Abraxas relève la tête du toilette, où il est assis, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol. Il grimace et sur ses joues pales, il y a des traces de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Draco, caressant son dos.

« Je ne me sens pas bien, » gémit-il.

Potter se tient au pas de la porte et dit qu'il va transplaner chez le pharmacien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent 11/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à eutychides (voir profil pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change.

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

* * *

1.

« Hermione travaille toujours, » dit Ron à Harry.

« Elle est énorme pourtant, » répond Harry. Il coche une nouvelle case sur un rapport et lit rapidement les détails avant de regarder Ron par-dessus son bureau. « Elle en est à combien maintenant, huit mois ? »

« Ouais, » dit Ron, jouant avec le bout de sa cravate orange vif. « Elle insiste pour continuer à travailler, mais elle peut à peine se déplacer. Je pensais qu'elle serait un peu plus comme, » Ron jette un coup d'œil sur les côtés, puis se penche et dit, « Tu-Sais-Qui – ne s'est-il pas contenté de rester allongé sur le canapé et de se plaindre de ses pieds gonflés à longueur de journée? »

Harry renifle et sourit légèrement. « Des fois, oui. » Il fait une pile avec ses papiers et les range dans une pochette. « Je suis fatigué de toute cette paperasse. Je veux aller sur le terrain. »

Ron hausse les épaules. « On va bientôt y aller, j'imagine. Surtout avec Newberry et Wilkinson qui partent en retraite après Noël. » Derrière lui, l'horloge du bureau sonne deux fois et Ron se lève. « Mieux vaut se remettre à la paperasse, » dit-il alors qu'il se rassoit avec un long soupir au bureau qui est en vis-à-vis de celui de Harry.

Il passe l'après-midi à cocher des cases et à les envoyer dans le chariot d'attente pour qu'ils soient rangés par les archimages, qui se plaignent tellement de leur travail que Harry se demande parfois s'ils ne le font pas exprès. Lorsque l'horloge sonne et que le Département se vide, Harry se retrouve seul après qu'il ai fait signe au revoir à Ron et souhaité bonne soirée à quelques Aurors.

Regardant à droite puis à gauche, il prend son manteau et attrape son portefeuille et sa baguette. Il s'éloigne de son bureau, non pas en direction du couloir pour rejoindre l'ascenseur, mais vers la salle des Archives dans laquelle il entre.

Elle est vaste et remplie de rangée d'étagères, toutes remplies de boîtes. C'est plus qu'une pièce, et c'est plus grand qu'une maison. Et à cette heure-ci, elle est vide.

Harry enchante une boîte quatre allées vers la gauche et peut-être deux mètres cinquante à l'intérieur de cette rangée et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle est remplie de documents. C'est la boîte. Il parcourt son contenu, lisant tous les documents où se trouve le nom « Draco L. Malfoy » quelque part – dans la marge, dans les paragraphes, dans les blancs.

Ce n'est pas la seule boîte où le nom de Malfoy est cité. Harry a trouvé la plupart, mais celle-ci est la suivante sur sa liste. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, puis remet le couvercle. Il sort sa baguette, tapotant la boîte et murmurant, « Damnatio Memoriae ! »

La boîte est entourée d'une lumière jaune, puis elle disparaît. Harry soulève le couvercle et vérifie les documents à l'intérieur.

Toutes traces du nom de Malfoy ont disparu, laissant à leur place des blancs. Harry sourit et enchante la boîte pour qu'elle reprenne sa place sur l'étagère.

Il descend de cinq allées sur sa droite et de quinze rangées avant de trouver la boîte suivante. Il l'enchante pour qu'elle descende de l'étagère, et tandis qu'elle flotte dans les airs au-dessus de sa tête, il murmure le sort, la replaçant sur l'étagère avec un simple bruit sourd d'un objet glissant sur l'étagère de métal.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entend un bruit derrière lui.

Harry tourne vivement la tête sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande une femme. Elle sort de derrière une rangée d'étagères. Elle est jeune, plus jeune que Harry et porte un grand sourire. Ses talons claquent sur le sol et ses robes virevoltent.

« Je travaille ici, » répond Harry.

« Un Auror ne jette pas de Damnatio Memoriae sans bonne raison, » dit-elle. « Surtout sur des boîtes contenant des archives de Draco Malfoy. »

Les entrailles de Harry se nouent, froides et glacées alors que la femme s'approche d'un pas, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-elle. Lorsque Harry ne bouge pas, elle ajoute, « Je suis Romilda Vane. » Elle tend une main, mais Harry ne la touche pas.

Il déglutit, la boule dans sa gorge large et sèche. Son estomac s'est retourné et ses entrailles se serrent encore et encore et il se sent mal. Il ne dit pas qu'il ne se rappelle pas vraiment, au lieu de ça il dit d'une voix nouée, « Qu-que sais-tu ? »

Romilda s'appuie sur une étagère et soupire bruyamment. « Je sais que Draco Malfoy est toujours sur la liste du Ministère et qu'apparemment tu veux effacer son nom de toute la documentation qui existe ici. D'effacer les souvenirs de lui. Et je t'ai vu venir ici au moins une douzaine de fois, peut-être plus. »

Harry essaie de se rappeler comment respiration malgré le poids sur sa poitrine.

« Donc ce que je me suis demandée c'est pourquoi diable un héro comme toi essayerai de faire quelque chose comme ça, » dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, « à moins qu'il essayerai de cacher au public quelque chose de très très important. » Elle lui fait un clin d'œil.

Un tic agite l'œil de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demande-t-il.

2.

« C'est du chantage, » dit Harry.

Romilda chantonne tandis qu'elle le pousse contre une étagère et l'embrasse. Harry soupire. Ses bras retombent mollement à ses côtés et ses lèvres sont tout aussi indifférentes, mais Romilda introduit quand même sa langue à l'intérieur.

Il déteste ça. Il déteste le fait qu'ils se cachent. Il déteste la senteur florale musquée du parfum que porte Romilda. Il déteste le fait qu'elle l'utilise parce qu'elle a découvert qu'il lançait le Damnatio Memoriae sur les rapports de jugement de Malfoy, ses actes de naissance, et tout le reste.

Elle presse une main sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Il bande et son sexe frémit tandis qu'elle rie de lui. « Je savais que tu voudrais, » murmure-t-elle contre son cou. Son souffle chaud est une marque collante dont Harry veut désespérément se débarrasser. Malheureusement, il est trop occupé à gémir et passer ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle le suce après le travail dans la salle des Archives du Ministère.

Après Romilda s'essuie la bouche et dit, « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà que quand j'étais petite je rêvais de te faire ça ? »

« A chaque fois, » dit Harry. Il grimace au son que son pantalon fait lorsqu'il referme sa braguette et remet convenablement le bord de sa robe. « Je dois y aller. »

Elle attrape son bras et le tire vers elle, l'embrassant violemment et longtemps une fois de plus. « Elle a de la chance de t'avoir. »

« Je dois y aller, » redit Harry, mais son visage brûle et sa peau le démange. Ça fait des mois qu'il ne se sent pas propre. Ce soir, il doit aller rendre visite à Ron et Hermione et leur nouveau-né, mais au lieu de ça il prend le métro pour rentrer le plus vite possible.

Lorsqu'il arrive devant chez lui, il prend une grande inspiration avant de tourner la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte. Il a à peine fait quelques pas à l'intérieur qu'il y a quelqu'un collé à sa jambe et quelqu'un assaillant ses oreilles. Il leur sourit, levant les yeux pour voir Malfoy debout les bras croisés en haut de l'escalier.

Il rentre en trébuchant, mais son sourire lui reste figé au visage.

La nuit, il prie pour que Malfoy ne trouve pas les marques dans son cou – Harry ne sait plus de qui elles sont. Il prie que Malfoy ne sente pas le parfum incrusté dans le col de sa robe, prie que Malfoy ne goûte pas les traces de café sur ses lèvres. Harry n'aime pas le café et Malfoy n'en boit pas, mais Romilda doit en boire à longueur de journée car le goût ne quitte jamais sa bouche.

Je le fais pour Malfoy, pense Harry, pour le protéger.

Les débuts de soirée, il grimace alors que Romilda le suce. Il baisse la tête lorsqu'elle le guide en elle avant qu'il ne crache une jouissance non voulue. Ses seins sont bondissants et présents, si différents des angles plats du torse de Malfoy. Il n'y a pas de verge familière pressée contre son ventre, pas de joue mal rasée contre la sienne. A l'intérieur, Harry est rongé un peu plus chaque jour, à chaque fois que Romilda le croise dans les couloirs du Ministère et qu'elle lui fait un clin d'œil, à chaque fois qu'elle lui murmure, « Veux-tu que j'aille voir le chef du Département avec ce que je sais ? »

Des fois, il reste éveillé la nuit et, allongé dans le lit, il fixe le plafond, où les ombres forment le visage de Romilda. Elle se moque de lui, l'attire et quand Malfoy le cherche d'une main endormie, il grimace des fois à ce contact. Il veut que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

Il pourrait le faire ; il pourrait utiliser un sort d'Oubliette, sauf qu'il se souvient ce qui est arrivé à Lockhart. Chaque jour, il se lève avec l'espoir que Romilda laisse tomber et qu'elle le laisse tranquille, mais des mois ont passé. Il a presque fini de jeter le sort de Damnatio Memoriae. Malfoy a presque disparu de tout. Bientôt, pense-t-il, bientôt…

3.

« Alors, » dit Harry, « comment va Peter ? »

Ron ouvre un œil et relève la tête de son bureau. « Pas aussi malade qu'hier. » Il baille et se redresse sur sa chaise. « La mère de Hermione vient aujourd'hui pour donner un coup de main. Ça fait une semaine qu'on ne dort pas. »

« Avec le temps ça devient plus facile, » dit Harry. Il sort un dossier de son tiroir et soupire. « On a un nouvel arrivage ce matin. Ça devient plus facile lorsqu'ils grandissent et font leurs nuits. »

« C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, mais je ne les croie pas, » dit Ron d'une voix fatiguée. Il cligne à peine des yeux lorsque Harry lui jette un dossier et que les papiers volent.

Les papiers sur le bureau de Harry volent aussi lorsqu'une chouette se pose au milieu du bureau et hulule bruyamment. Il prend la lettre et la met dans sa poche pour plus tard. La chouette reprend son envol et repart.

Puis, à peine a-t-elle disparu, qu'une autre se pose sur son bureau. Puis une chouette fauve. Puis deux chouettes des neiges et une chouette hulotte.

Il se gratte la tête. Son anniversaire est dans plusieurs mois.

A ce moment-là, une chouette vole tel un boulet de canon au-dessus de sa tête et largue quelque chose sur ses genoux. Il fixe l'image, là en première page e la Gazette du Sorcier, se trouve son visage brouillée et –

« Putain de merde ! » s'écrie Ron par-dessus l'épaule Harry. « Est-ce que c'est toi et Romilda Vane ? »

Harry ouvre rapidement le journal. Sous la photo, en travers de la page se trouve le gros titre : HARRY POTTER TROUVE DANS LES BRAS D'UNE AUTRE FEMME.

Il ne peut plus respirer. De la bile monte dans sa gorge, sèche et amère. Des Aurors jettent des coups d'œil de leur box pour voir ce qui fait crier Ron, puis quelqu'un crie, « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Potter ? » et tout ce qui est autour de Harry se met à s'effondrer.

Sa seule consolation est que Malfoy ne le saura pas. Aucune Gazette du Sorcier n'est envoyé à la maison. Malfoy n'a pas d'amis, et personne à part Ron et Hermione ne vient jamais rendre visite.

Il passe sa journée à grimacer à son bureau, jusqu'à ce que les regards, les clins d'œil et les « Oh mon Dieu ! » s'empilent de plus en plus haut, accompagnés par les chouettes d'outrage sur son bureau et il crie, « Est-ce que vous allez vous la fermer ? » et que tous les journaux dans un rayon de quinze s'enflamment spontanément.

Le Chef du Département embarque Harry dans son bureau.

Il reste assis là, stoïque, alors que Stebbings roule dans sa chaise à roulette, agitant un journal. « D'habitude, Potter, nous nous fichons de ce que peut faire un sorcier de sa vie privée- »

« Monsieur, je- »

Stebbins agite un doigt. « Nous nous fichons d'habitude de ce que peut faire un sorcier de sa vie privée, mais nous vous demanderons de prendre un congé si vous faites le coup de jeter des Incendio sur les journaux de votre lieu de travail- »

« Monsieur, je n'ai pas- »

Stebbins agite de nouveau son doigt. « Vous l'avez fait quand même. Considérez ceci comme un avertissement. » Un signe de la tête indique à Harry qu'il doit partir, mais à peine a-t-il tourné la poignet, qu'il ajoute, « Et Potter – le Ministère voit d'un très mauvais œil les relations amoureuses sur le lieu de travail, surtout lorsqu'elles sont extra-conjugales. »

Ron se penche au-dessus de son bureau. « Tu as vraiment ? » mais avant que Harry n'ait pu le contredire, Ron murmure, « Tu n'as rien promis à tu sais qui. Tu ne lui as pas promis la monogamie. Tu n'as eu que le mauvais côté des choses avec lui, mon pote. »

Harry n'a pas le courage de le dénier. Il a promis à Malfoy – il lui a promis sa protection, il a sous-entendu que… il ne sait plus ce qu'il avait sous-entendu, mais il espère que c'est plus que vivre et coucher ensemble.

Sa tête cogne. Il se sent plus mal que la merde sous ses chaussures. Il se lève et court aux toilettes, ouvrant tous les robinets et se penchant au-dessus du lavabo, incapable de ne serait-ce que nettoyer la sueur qui perle sur son visage. « Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » marmonne-t-il.

Et lorsqu'il entend le son des pas claquants derrière lui, il ferme les yeux. En lui-même, il s'y attendait presque. « Je ne peux pas – Ron, je – c'est pas ce que tu pens- »

« Je ne suis pas Ron, » dit Romilda.

Il fait volte-face. Romilda se tient devant lui, souriant d'un air désabusé et se tordant les mains sur les bords de son chemisier. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de- »

« Tu n'avais pas la putain d'intention de QUOI ? » crie Harry. « Que tout le monde sur cette putain de TERRE SOIT AU COURANT ? » Il secoue la tête. « Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention, » insiste-t-elle. Elle avance d'un pas et Harry brandit sa baguette, la pointant sur elle. « Mes amies se devenues suspicieuses et m'ont implanté un sort de photocamera. Je n'ai pas vendu les photos à la Gazette, Harry- »

« Ne m'appelles PAS comme ça, » la prévint Harry.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être la maîtresse, » dit-elle. « C'est juste que – je t'ai toujours apprécié. Je ne l'aurai pas dit, je le jure. »

Pendant un instant, Harry la croit presque.

Pour rentrer, il ne prend ni le métro, ni le bus. Au lieu de ça, il transplane avant qu'autre chose puisse mal tourner.

4.

Il inhale lentement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

La maison est calme. « Coucou ? » appelle-t-il.

« Ici, » dit la voix de Ron.

La pression sur la poitrine de Harry augmente. Il peut entendre sa respiration, courte et rapide, alors qu'il s'avance dans le salon. Ron se tient là, et Hermione aussi, avec leur fils dans ses bras.

« Oh, Harry, » murmure-t-elle.

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Pyrrha est assise dans le canapé, en pleurs. Harry peut l'entendre pleurer, saccadé et sec, et son cœur se fend un peu plus lorsqu'elle lève des yeux rouges vers lui. A côté d'elle, même Abraxas renifle, sa poitrine se soulevant.

Viola joue par terre avec des cubes, inconsciente de ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle.

« Où est – où est Papa ? » demande prudemment Harry, incapable de former le nom de Malfoy sur sa langue.

Pyrrha marmonne quelque chose, mais ses pleurs l'étouffent. Harry s'assoit près d'elle et la rapproche de lui d'un côté, et Abraxas de l'autre. « Je ne sais pas, » répète-t-elle.

« Harry, je suis arrivée dès que Pyrrha a passé un coup de cheminette, » dit Hermione.

Si ça avait été à un autre moment, Harry aurait été fier qu'elle ait passé un coup de cheminette toute seule.

« C'était à quelle heure ? » demande-t-il.

« A peine cinq minutes avant que je ne rentre, » dit Ron.

« Est-ce que ça faisait longtemps que Papa était parti ? » demande Harry.

Pyrrha dit qu'elle ne sait pas.

« Harry, nous- »

« Je suis tellement désolée, Harry, » dit Hermione. « Je suis sûre que nous retrouverons Malfoy et que tout s'arrangera. Je suis sûre que tout ceci est- »

« Tout va bien, » dit Harry d'un ton raide. « On va bien – on – je retrouverai Malfoy. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Tout va bien, » répète-t-il.

A contre cœur, Ron et Hermione rentrent chez eux par cheminette. Harry ne veut pas avoir à s'occuper d'eux et de ses enfants en pleurs en même temps. Il ne peut pas – il ne peut pas faire face à deux personnes différentes comme ça. Ron et Hermione ne savent pas exactement ce qu'il se passe entre lui et Malfoy, pas réellement. Son mal de tête empire. Ses entrailles se nouent et il aimerait se réveiller de cet horrible rêve.

« D'abord, faisons à dîner, » dit Harry, essayant d'être joyeux. Il est récompensé par un reniflement d'acquiescement et il commande des pizzas par téléphone. Il monte à l'étage. Tout va mal. Tout est vide sans Malfoy.

Et tout est de sa faute.

Il attrape son portefeuille qui se trouve sur la commode et quelque chose sur le lit attire son regard. C'est un exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent 12/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à eutychides (voir profil pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change.

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'en ai jamais eu autant pour un chapitre !!!

En cadeau, le chapitre suivant, parce que je pars en vacances deux semaines, et que moi-même je ne supporte pas le suspens

Bonne lecture !

* * *

1.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés et Malfoy n'était toujours pas revenu. Le troisième jour, Harry lit dans un article de la Gazette du Sorcier que Romilda Vane a été retrouvée errante sur le Chemin de Traverse la nuit précédente, confuse et ayant reçu un sort d'Oubliettes.

Harry fourre le journal dans sa poche, sachant que seul Malfoy ait pu faire une chose pareille. Il devrait se sentir coupable envers Romilda Vane, mais il s'en fiche. Le plus important, c'est que Malfoy doit toujours être dehors, quelque part.

Il ne va pas travailler. Il n'a pas le courage de mettre un pied au Ministère et il ne va pas déposer ses enfants chez Hermione ou Mme Weasley ou même une baby-sitter moldue, pas quand ils sont encore bouleversés par le fait que Malfoy ne soit pas revenu.

Sa poitrine se serre chaque fois que Abraxas lui demande quand Papa revient et qu'il regarde Harry de ses grands yeux gris semblables à ceux de Malfoy. La boule dans sa gorge grossit à chaque fois que Pyrrha passe à côté de lui, avec ses cheveux clairs et fins comme ceux de Malfoy. Et Viola – elle ne ressemble pas à Malfoy, ou à lui, mais elle est une partie de Malfoy et ça lui fait mal.

« Où es-tu ? » marmonne Harry. Il ferme les rideaux du salon parce qu'il n'y a personne dans la rue. Personne n'est rentré à la maison en transplanant sous la lumière orangée des réverbères. Il n'y a pas de soudaines flammes vertes dans la cheminée, même si Harry a démantelé les barrières privatives, juste au cas où.

Il est désespéré au point de passer un coup de cheminette à Tonks et Lupin. Tonks lui sourit à travers les flammes, le vert donnant à ses cheveux roses une teinte grisâtre. Derrière le feu, Harry peut entendre leurs enfants courir et crier. Ces bruits lui manquent chez lui. C'est devenu calme et misérable ici.

« As-tu vu quelque chose de bizarre ces derniers temps ? » demande-t-il.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? » le questionne Lupin.

Harry hoche la tête. Son visage est rouge et il est sûr que Lupin et Tonks ont lu les journaux, mais il ne _veut_ pas s'en préoccuper.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un… aurait essayé de vous contacter ? »

Tonks répond que non.

De toute façon, Harry ne pense pas que Malfoy aurait cherché à contacter les sang-mêlés de sa famille.

Il est désespéré au point de faire venir une baby-sitter le cinquième jour et il transplane à Poudlard. La Carte des Maraudeurs montre une multitude d'élèves, ces petits points mouvants lui rappelant ses années d'école. Mais aucun de ces points ne porte le nom de Draco Malfoy.

Les élèves le dévisagent alors qu'il traverse l'école, en direction des cachots. Ils le montrent du doigt et murmurent son nom, d'admiration et intérêt. Ils paraissent tellement plus jeunes que lui au même age, mais en même temps cela fait des années et des années.

Rogue est surpris de le voir. Il n'a pas changé d'un poil depuis qu'il a quitté l'école, mis à part le gris dans ses cheveux. « Que voulez-vous Potter ? » demande-t-il, arborant un léger sourire sarcastique.

« Avez-vous vu – je suis – savez-vous où pourrait se trouver Draco Malfoy ? »

Une lueur apparaît dans les yeux de Rogue et l'estomac de Harry se noue d'espoir, mais à ce moment là Rogue s'assoit et prend une gorgée de thé. Il n'en offre pas à Harry.

« Pourquoi posez-vous des questions sur Draco Malfoy ? » les yeux de Rogue se plissent alors qu'il le regarde d'un air hautain. Le regard noir de Rogue ne perturbe pas autant Harry que par le passé.

Il exhale profondément par le nez et se répète. « Savez-vous quelque chose ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ce que je sais quelque chose ? » rétorque Rogue. « Ou que je vous dirais quoique ce soit, Potter ? »

« Je ne suis pas envoyé par le Ministère, » dit Harry. « Je – je dois le trouver. S'il vous plaît. »

« Ne savez-vous donc rien sur les Malfoy après toutes ses années, Potter ? » dit Rogue d'une voix traînante. « Ils paraissent toujours retourner en rampant de l'endroit d'où ils viennent. » Un mauvais sourire se peint sur son visage et il s'assoit bien droit, posant sa tasse de thé sur une pile de papiers, où Harry peut voir un gros F rouge sur celui du dessus.

Il se demande ce que sait Rogue, et comment, mais pour le moment, il s'en fiche aussi.

2.

Cela fait une semaine. Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, Harry se force à sourire et dit, « Mettez vos manteaux. On va se balader. »

Pyrrha et Abraxas font ce qu'on leur dit. Harry aide Viola à mettre son manteau et la prend à bras.

« Où on va ? » demande Pyrrha.

« Est-ce que Papa sait où on va ? » demande Abraxas.

« Papa le saura, » répond Harry.

Ils marchent dans le petit jardin de derrière. La fine couche de neige révèle des traces de pas, menant à l'endroit où Harry se trouve et il dit à Pyrrha et Abraxas de bien se tenir à ses jambes et de fermer leurs yeux.

Il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant, jamais transplané autant de personnes d'un coup. Il respire un grand coup et ferme ses yeux, se concentrant, déterminant et demandant que son corps les y conduise, et que ça marche.

Une vague de vertige le prend et il trébuche. Il ouvre les yeux pour voir un paysage blanc immaculé couvert de neige épaisse, menant à une maison brillante en haut d'une petite colline.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demande Pyrrha.

Harry espère que c'est le bon endroit. Ils s'approchent – cela prend plus de temps avec trois enfants, tous ayant moins de sept ans, mais lorsqu'ils atteignent la porte d'entrée et attendent un moment sous un portique de colonnes d'époque, Harry peut sentir la magie pulser au Manoir Malfoy.

La porte s'entrouvre avant que Harry ne la touche. Un courant d'air souflle dans le hall d'entrée. Il est plus grand et plus beau que ce qu'avait imaginé Harry, et plus coloré, avec du marbre étincelant de rouge, de vert et d'ambre sur le sol, décoré d'épais tapis et de tapisseries qui montent jusqu'au plafond, qui selon Harry doit au moins être à six mètres de hauteur.

C'est étrangement calme, pourtant, leurs pas étant les seuls bruits. Les tapisseries se soulèvent lorsque le courant d'air les traverse, et les portraits accrochés murmurent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Harry s'enfonce dans la maison, suivant les couloirs. Le silence est remplacé par un sentiment de mouvement et de vie, un peu comme dans un cimetière, de choses depuis longtemps disparues mais pas oubliées. Les portraits, également, ne sont pas ce à quoi s'attendait Harry. Il pensait qu'ils seraient des rangées et des rangées de cheveux blonds presque blancs encadrant un visage pointu. Au lieu de cela, il y a des gros et des minces, des cheveux foncés et des cheveux clairs, des souriants et des grimaçants. Des armures grincent et craquent, le métal en grand besoin d'être huilé.

Puis il entend un son différant des autres, mais un écho d'un autre bruit de pas.

Il jette un coup d'œil à ses enfants, qui lèvent la tête sur le point de parler. Il dit « Chuuut » et ils s'avancent sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir. Le cœur bat fort dans la poitrine de Harry et il peut entendre le sang monter dans ses oreilles, le son des vagues, pulsantes tels des courants d'air hivernaux.

Il y a une porte au bout du couloir qui est fermée comme les autres, mais dont la poignée où se reflète la lumière venant d'une fenêtre poussiéreuse montre à Harry qu'elle a été utilisée récemment, elle n'est pas recouverte de poussière.

Il murmure aux enfants d'attendre ici. Il sort sa baguette et avec un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, il tourne la poignée le plus lentement possible et entrouvre la porte suffisamment pour se faufiler dans la pièce.

Il y a un bon feu dans la cheminée, avec des flammes dansantes orange et or. Sur les murs s'alignent des étagères remplies de livres et d'objets en tout genre, des crânes à moitié cachés par l'ombre en passant par les boîtes et les bibelots en verre. Ça sent le cèdre et la fumée, et quelque chose de doux aussi, et Harry espère que ce n'est pas de l'alcool. Lorsqu'il voit les bouteilles vides sur la table, il veut froncer les sourcils, mais son visage ne lui en laisse pas le temps car il est trop occupé à chercher, chercher des yeux chaque coin et recoin, explorant chaque chaise à la recherche d'une tête blonde familière et désirée.

D'une chaise située près du feu, le cuir noir reflétant la lumière, Malfoy dit, « Tu m'as donc trouvé. »

3.

Il se force à respirer, mais il ne peut pas. Pas vraiment. Il veut attraper Mafloy, l'attirer contre lui et tout lui dire, rien lui dire.

« Ne me touche pas, » siffle Malfoy dès que Harry lève le bras.

Il ouvre la bouche et fixe Malfoy, l'implorant de son regard. Mais Mafloy se contente de plisser les yeux avant de se détourner et de se lever, traversant la pièce pour se placer devant une grande fenêtre étroite.

« Je suis tellement désolé, » dit Harry.

« Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu, » dit Malfoy.

« Draco, je suis- »

« Tais-toi ! » le coupe sèchement Malfoy. « Ne – ne me parles pas ! » Il brandit soudainement sa baguette et la pointe vers Harry. C'est une parodie de leur sixième année, et la main de Malfoy tremble plus que jamais, suffisamment pour qu'il le remarque et s'effondre à genoux au sol, cachant son visage derrière sa frange avec un sanglot étranglé.

Il a l'air terrible – Harry ne pense pas que Malfoy se soit douché de la semaine, ou ai mangé, ou même dormi. Même sa voix sonne faux. Trop calme, suivie d'une respiration irrégulière.

« Je suis tellement désolé, » dit Harry alors qu'il s'accroupit à côté de Malfoy. Il touche l'épaule du blond, mais retire sa main lorsque Malfoy sursaute. « Je suis tellement désolé – je – elle a découvert le Damnatio Memoriae et – »

Le souffle de Malfoy se coupe. Il lève la tête vers Harry, les yeux rouges soulignés de cernes violettes, brillants de larmes. « Le quoi ? »

« Damnatio Memoriae, ça – »

« Je sais très bien ce que ce putain de sort fait ! » crie-t-il. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Penses-tu vraiment que je _veuille_ être effacer de l'Histoire ? De tout ? Putain d'idiot ! »

« Je voulais te pro – »

« Potter le Héros, faisant toujours ce qu'il pense être le mieux pour les AUTRES ! » Malfoy fait les cent pas dans la pièce et une lampe de glace se brise dans un coin, les morceaux frappants Harry au visage tel de la fine neige. Malfoy reste debout, fulminant et montrant les dents, ses narines se dilatant.

« Papa ? »

Ils se tournent tous les deux pour voir Pyrrha qui se tient dans l'embrasure, Abraxas et Viola derrière elle. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et pleins d'espoir, mais elle ne bouge pas.

Le monde autour de Harry s'arrête de tourner, il arrête de pirouetter hors de contrôle lorsque Malfoy se met en mouvement le premier et s'étrangle, tousse, sanglote : peu importe ce qu'il fait, il fait quelque chose et s'affale dans une chaise en cuir, disant entre deux sanglots qu'il n'est pas une épouse, qu'il n'est pas une femme, et qu'il sait qu'ils ne font que vivre ensemble mais que Harry peut continuer à souffrir parce que les _Malfoy ne se font pas avoir_.

« S'il te plaît, reviens à la maison, » dit Harry. « Tu nous manques. Je – » Les morts sont épais dans sa gorge, mais Malfoy secoue la tête.

« Ne t'avise pas de dire quelque chose que tu ne penses pas, » dit-il.

« S'il te plaît, reviens à la maison, » dit Harry. Malfoy ne répond pas, mais il frôle suffisamment le bras de Harry pour transplaner à la maison avec leurs enfants.

4.

Sa maison est de nouveau complète. Son lit aussi.

Mais lorsque Harry touche son bras, Malfoy se dégage.

« Ne me touche pas, » siffle-t-il.

« Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, » dit Harry.

Malfoy s'assoit au bord du lit et le matelas grince. Il retrousse une lèvre alors qu'il dit, « Tu peux te mettre à genoux, Potter. »

Harry s'agenouille à côté du lit devant Malfoy et lève la tête. Malfoy le regarde, ses lèvres grimaçantes.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, » dit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux ? » rétorque Malfoy. Il renifle, puis se glisse à nouveau sous les couvertures, et roule sur le côté.

Harry écoute la respiration de Malfoy, mais aucun d'eux ne dort pendant un très, très long moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent 13/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à eutychides (voir profil pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change.

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

NdA : desolee pour le retard et merci a tous pour vos reviews !!!

* * *

1.

Potter joue le repentant. Draco peut lui dire de se mettre à genoux, il le fera. Draco peut lui dire de rester là, il le fera. Draco peut lui dire de le sucer, Potter le fera aussi. Ses mains essayeraient de toucher Draco, mais le blond repousserait Potter à chaque fois. « Ne me touche pas, » gronde-t-il.

Il est plus que disposé à se branler de temps en temps dans la salle de bains.

C'est gratifiant de voir Potter souffrir comme ça. C'est gratifiant de pouvoir repousser Potter lorsqu'il sent son érection dans le creux de son dos, puis écouter Potter alors qu'il s'enferme dans la salle de bains, sort son sexe, gémit son nom, essayant d'être discret et prétendant qu'il va bien, alors qu'il ne va pas bien du tout.

Draco regarde les enfants jouer de façon impartiale. Il veut que les choses redeviennent comme avant, mais Potter a tout foutu en l'air. Potter mérite de souffrir. Il n'a jamais envie de sourire, sauf lorsque le rayon de lumière sous la porte de la salle de bains brille et tremblote alors que Potter bouge de l'autre côté, et que les sons de claquement et de gémissements parviennent aux oreilles de Draco. Mais même dans ces moments, c'est un sourire narquois forcé, car intérieurement il bouillonne toujours. Un peu moins à chaque fois que Potter croise son regard et a l'air abattu, ou coupable, ou triste.

Aucun d'eux ne parle d'elle. Draco lit parfois la Gazette du Sorcier, contrairement à ce que peux penser Potter. Il n'est pas reclus. Il sait ce qu'il se passe dans le monde, et il sait que la putain est confortablement installée dans le département de Ste Mangouste où se trouvent les fous. Le bout de ses doigts picotent encore parfois sous le contrechoc du sort d'Oubliettes.

« Merci Tante Bella, » murmure-t-il. Elle était folle, et Draco n'aimait pas qu'elle rie toujours de lui, essayant de le rendre fou, mais au bout du compte elle lui avait apprit quelque chose de très utile.

C'est lorsque Abraxas commence à lui jeter de drôles de regard que Draco réalise qu'il est temps de faire quelque chose. Il est toujours dingue, toujours en colère et il peut toujours sentir de drôles d'odeurs sur la peau de Potter quand ils sont au lit. Il scourgifie les draps, mais l'odeur florale ne part pas et, de frustration, Draco finit par jeter un sort d'Incendio.

Potter sort et achète de nouveaux draps, mais il ne dit rien.

Son corps cherche celui de Potter dans son sommeil. Le corps chaud lui manque au printemps lorsque les nuits sont encore un peu fraîches. Le corps chaud lui manque en été, même s'il fait bien trop chaud. Cela fait des mois qu'ils ne se sont pas touchés. Draco est allongé sur le dos et regarde les minous de poussière voler, écoutant les ronflements de Potter. Il pourrait, s'il le voulait, tendre la main, saisir celle de Potter, la passer sous les draps, l'enrouler autour de son sexe, et il sait que Potter le masturberait avec joie, mais –

Il ne le fait pas.

Elle est imprimée sur son corps.

Draco sait que Potter ne lui a jamais promis la monogamie, et que lui non plus, mais… penser à elle le ronge de l'intérieur. Potter est _à lui_. Potter était _à lui_. Tout revient au contrôle, à la possession. Les Malfoy ne partagent pas.

Sauf que Abraxas le rend dingue.

Il passe toute sa journée à observer Draco du coin de l'œil, avec son regard qui est le reflet des siens. Il surprendrait Abraxas le fusiller du coin de l'œil, le fixer du coin de l'œil lors du dîner, puis reporter son attention sur son assiette avec des sourcils froncés.

« Tout va bien ? » demande-t-il.

« Tout va bien, » marmonne Abraxas, mais c'est un le genre de mensonges que dirait Potter à Rogue. Qui sonnent complètement faux.

Un après-midi, peut-être en Juin ou début Juillet. Ce n'est pas encore l'anniversaire de Potter et franchement, Draco s'en fout. Potter lui a donné des cadeaux d'anniversaire, un gâteau et un « Joyeux Anniversaire » tendu, suivi d'un regard désireux, mais Draco a fourré les boîtes non déballées dans le placard sous l'escalier et n'y a pas retouché depuis.

Il se tient dans la cuisine faisant couler l'eau et faisant des mouvements de baguette pour nettoyer la vaisselle. Il se sent tellement domestique et il veut dire à Potter de s'acheter un foutu elfe de maison, mais, comme il évite de parler à Potter la plupart du temps, il n'en prend pas la peine.

Abraxas et Pyrrha parlent dans le salon. La télé marche en fond sonore, ainsi que leurs voix, jusqu'à ce que Draco entend Abraxas dire son nom, et pas très gentiment. Il repose l'assiette doucement et marche à pas de loup vers la porte pour mieux entendre.

« Ils se haïssent, » dit Abraxas.

« Non, » répond Pyrrha. « Popa ne hait pas Papa. »

« Mais Papa le hait encore. »

« Non ! Il est juste en colère. »

Draco se penche un peu plus.

« Je pense qu'ils vont faire comme les parents de Tommy West – ils ont divorcé, » dit Abraxas. « C'est ce que font les gens lorsqu'ils se haïssent. »

« Ils ne vont _pas_ divorcer, » insiste Pyrrha. Les enfants restent silencieux un moment, Puis Viola entre dans la pièce et Abraxas lui crie dessus pour avoir renverser quelque chose qu'il avait construit avec les MagieBriques.

Draco s'assoit sur une chaise et pose son menton dans sa main, réfléchissant. Lorsque Potter rentre à la maison, il n'a pas bougé.

2.

Il est au lit et regarde Potter se déshabiller. Mais cette fois, il ne se détourne pas. Il laisse ses yeux parcourir le corps de Potter, le long de son torse, suivant la fine ligne de poils sombres qui conduit à son sexe. Potter saute sur un pied en essayant d'enlever son pantalon, une jambe, puis la deuxième. Draco regarde ses jambes bouger, son cul, son sexe.

Et il laisse Potter le surprendre en train de regarder.

Potter ouvre la bouche, mais la referme après avoir expirer profondément. Il ne détourne pas son regard de celui de Draco, et Draco refuse de baisser les yeux.

« Je – je ne te hait pas, » dit-il, finalement.

Potter soulève les draps et se glisse en dessous, complètement nu. Draco fait courir sa langue sur ses dents, car Potter ne se couche nu que lorsque…

Un frisson parcourt son dos, et cette fois, il se penche vers Potter. Leurs corps froissent les draps alors que Potter se rapproche lentement de lui, se léchant les lèvres.

Au premier frôlement des lèvres de Potter, Draco se demande pourquoi il a attendu aussi longtemps. Cela fait des moins qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait, et il est impressionné qu'il se rappelle toujours comment faire, que cela semble toujours si bien. Potter n'a pas le goût de la salope, il ne sent pas comme elle, il sent la sueur, le savon, le repas et son déodorant. Draco soupire dans le baiser, et re-soupire lorsque la langue de Potter se glisse dans sa bouche et que les mains de Potter glisse le long de ses flancs, sous son haut de pyjama.

« Bon Dieu, ça m'a tellement manqué, » gémit Potter, déposant des baisers tout du long vers le ventre de Draco. Il embrasse partout, sa langue créant des traînées de salive le long de la mâchoire de Draco, son torse, son ventre, ses hanches.

Il pousse la tête de Potter vers son sexe. Les cheveux de Potter sont doux sous ses doigts. Il les brosse au hasard alors que la langue de Potter lèche l'intérieur de ses cuisses, faisant grogner Draco de frustration, haleter, et mordre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que Potter le prenne en bouche et qu'ils soupirent tous les deux.

Draco enfonce sa verge dans la bouche de Potter, ses hanches tressautent alors que Potter suce plus fort, de haut en bas, sa langue faisant voir à Draco des étoiles sur le plafond. Il agrippe les draps, serrant les poings alors qu'il arque son dos du lit. Potter appuie sur ses hanches, mais pas trop fort.

C'est trop, cela fait trop longtemps, et Draco ne peut se retenir. Son souffle se coupe, il grogne et jouit, frissonnant et tremblant. Après, Potter l'embrasse, et il a le goût de Draco, amer, mais aussi de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus sucré en-dessous.

Potter ne pousse pas les choses. Mais il pousse Draco dans le lit, et l'embrasse partout une fois de plus, cette fois l'allongeant sur le ventre, embrassant et léchant jusqu'à ce que Draco soit sur les genoux, son cul en l'air et sa tête pendante, ses orteils se courbant alors que la langue de Potter lui lèche les fesses. Il jouit intouché, et son sexe lui fait mal lorsque Potter recommence, alors qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de rebander. Potter ne s'arrête pas, Draco perd le fil alors qu'il est allongé là, gémissant, souffrant et incapable de bouger, incapable de ne serait-ce qu'arrêter Potter, jusqu'à ce que tous les deux s'écroulent dans un entremêlement de membres en sueur sur les draps froissés autour d'eux.

« Ça m'a manqué, » dit Potter, sa plus voix était plus un gros soupir de contentement qu'autre chose. Il ramène Draco vers lui, un bras passé autour des épaules du blond.

« Je ne te hais pas, » dit Draco. « Plus maintenant. Même si je te détestais à l'école. »

Potter se soulève sur un coude et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Draco tend une main pour dégager une mèche de cheveux de son front. La cicatrice est toujours là, mais a pâli avec le temps et est camouflée sous la rougeur de la peau de Potter. Draco dessine du bout des doigts le contour et retombe sur ses oreillers, souriant à Potter pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

3.

Lorsque Abraxas commence l'école, Draco ne sait pas quoi faire. Les bavardages bruyants et différents bruits des enfants se font rares avec lui et Pyrrha absents la journée, laissant seulement Draco et Viola, qui a tendance à s'amuser seule avec ses jouets.

Par contre, il pousse un gros soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il l'appelle pour manger un jour et qu'elle lève les yeux de là où elle est assise sur le sol, des crayons flottants autour de sa tête.

« Trois sur trois, » dit Draco à Potter, souriant comme un fou. Potter le presse contre le matelas et rit, embrassant son ventre plus comme les poutous que l'ont fait sur les ventres des enfants quand ils sont bébés. « Arrête Potter ! » crie le blond, essayant de pousser le brun, mais perdant la bataille sans avoir fait beaucoup d'efforts.

Il s'humidifie les lèvres et les ouvre, attendant la bouche de Potter. Ce dernier l'embrasse, envoyant une décharge jusque dans ses orteils alors qu'il ferme les poings sur le torse de Potter.

« Tous les trois, » dit Draco. « Mais bon, je ne suis pas surpris. Père disait toujours qu'un meilleur sang faisait moins de Cracmols. »

Potter grimace et renifle, mais ne réagit pas plus que la phrase qu'il prononce, « Tu étais inquiet avant, Malfoy. »

« Peu importe, » dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel. Potter se jette sur lui et se saisit de son sexe à travers sa robe, faisant gémir Draco avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, s'il avait autre chose à dire.

Un soir, Potter rentre tard.

Ou plutôt, il ne rentre pas.

Draco bougonne et sort des boîtes de la partie glacée du frigo, les met dans la boîte, et demande à Pyrrha de presser les boutons pour faire cuire le dîner. L'horloge indique huit heures passées, mais toujours aucun signe de Potter. Il met au lit Abraxas et Viola, puis Pyrrha, aussi. Mais Potter ne s'est toujours pas montré à l'heure à laquelle ils lisent habituellement une histoire à leurs enfants.

Draco est inquiet.

Il y a des bruits de grattements dans le salon. Et de quelque chose qui crache. Et qui bouge. Draco saisit sa baguette et descend furtivement les escaliers, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine à la pensée que quelqu'un vienne et le trouve, ou vienne les cambrioler –

« C'est un hibou ! » s'écrie Pyrrha du haut des escaliers.

« Tu n'es pas supposée être au lit ? » demande Draco, plissant les yeux, mais il est plus concerné par le hibou plein de cendres qui vient de voler hors de la cheminée et qui se pavane au-dessus de la télé.

Il hulule vers Draco.

Draco s'approche, mais Pyrrha descend les escaliers en courant, ses longs cheveux blonds volant autour d'elle. « Attends ! » crie Draco. « Cela pourrait être… » Il fixe l'enveloppe attachée à la patte du hibou, « cela pourrait être une Beuglante, ou elle pourrait avoir un sort de traçage. » Il se penche au-dessus de la télé, mais à la place voit un sceau du Ministère de la Magie sur l'enveloppe.

Il ouvre l'enveloppe à l'aide de sa baguette et lit.

_Chère Madame Potter,_

Nous avons le regret de vous informer… 

Il réalise vaguement que Pyrrha lui pose une question tandis qu'il pose la lettre. Potter a été blessé. Un assaut ministériel, des Aurors attaquées dans le Yorkshire. Il trébuche contre l'accoudoir du canapé et s'assoit, clignant rapidement des yeux et essayant de respirer.

« Papa ? » dit-elle. « Papa est-ce que tu – »

« Tout va bien, » dit Draco. Il ne s'offusque même pas que le Ministère se soit complètement trompé. Il n'est pas Madame Potter.

« Il ne peut pas être mort, » murmure Draco avec force. « Foutu Potter n'est pas supposé mourir lors d'un assaut ! » Il renifle et s'essuie les yeux, essayant d'être calme pour Pyrrha, et maintenant Abraxas et Viola qui le regardent du haut des escaliers, les enfants de Potter, tous se tournant vers lui pour des réponses et –

Draco se lève et leur dit d'aller se coucher pour que Potter puisse les trouver lorsqu'il rentrera. Seule Pyrrha croise son regard par-dessus son épaule, l'air inquiète, triste et elle aussi sur le point de pleurer.

Lorsque les bruits dans les chambres se sont calmés, Draco attrape une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et la jette dans la cheminée. « Weasley ? » appelle-t-il. « Weasley, tu es là ? »

4.

« Est-ce que ça va marcher ? » a-t-il demandé à Weasley. Ce dernier avait haussé les épaules et répondu qu'il ne savait pas, mais que c'était censé fonctionner. Draco l'essaya, et oui, ça marchait, mais ça le démangeait de _partout_. Une nuée de petits boutons rouges apparaissent sur ses bras et jambes, mais sa robe les cache.

La médaille pend lourdement sur son torse. Il presse le déguisement et hoche la tête vers le miroir, satisfait.

« Pourquoi tu as l'air d'une fille ? » demande Abraxas.

« Nous allons rendre visite à votre père à l'hôpital, » dit Draco. « C'est pour que l'on ne sache pas qui je suis. »

« C'est un secret, » dit Pyrrha.

« C'est exact, » confirme Draco. « Un secret. »

Ils se rendent à Ste Mangouste par cheminette. Draco tâte son visage, vérifiant frénétiquement que la Médaille Métamorphe fonctionne toujours, mais Pyrrha touche sa main et dit, « C'est bon. »

Il se penche au-dessus du bureau et utilisant sa plus belle voix féminine, demande à la médicomage la chambre de M. Potter.

« Je suis désolée, » lui dit-elle, « mais M. Potter n'a pas droit aux visites. »

« Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, « je suis sa… _femme_, » le dernier mot est murmuré. La médicomage se penche pour mieux l'entendre, puis soudainement portent ses mains à sa poitrine.

« Mon Dieu ! Oh – _vraiment_ ? Mon Dieu ! Bien _sûr_ Mme Potter, par ici ! »

La médicomage conduit personnellement Draco et ses enfants le long d'une série de couloirs. Les tableaux murmurent et le montrent du doigt, comme s'ils savaient qui il était réellement, mais le reste de l'hôpital ne remarque rien, jusqu'à ce que la médicomage dise silencieusement « la femme de M. Potter » et à partir de ce moment-là, les gens le fixent. Leurs yeux font frémir la peau de Draco, mais il fait de son mieux pour garder la tête haute alors qu'il traîne une fillette de quatre et s'assure que les deux autres ne s'éloignent pas.

« Nous y voilà, ma chère, » annonce la médicomage tandis qu'elle ouvre une porte et sourit. « Il devrait être réveillé. »

Viola, Abraxas et Pyrrha passent en flèches devant Draco, et ce dernier sait que Potter est réveillé lorsqu'il entend les joyeux « Papa ! » retentir. Il referme la porte derrière lui et entonne un sort de fermeture, plus efficace que ceux de l'hôpital.

Il reste debout dans la chambre, loin de ses enfants, qui sautent, parlent et examinent la chambre, touchant à tout, disant à Potter combien il leur avait manqué. Il croise les bras, mais ce n'est pas la bonne position. Il essaye de s'appuyer contre le mur, mais ce déguisement le rend mal à l'aise.

La tête brune de Potter apparaît au-dessus de celles de ses enfants. Il a mauvaise mine, couvert de bandages tachés, couvrant à peine la peau bleue et blessée, des traces de sang séché sur les côtés. Ses mains aussi sont bandées. Il n'y a que les yeux qui font penser Draco à Potter, ce sont toujours les mêmes.

« Salut, » dit Potter d'une voix rauque. « Joli pare-choc. »

« Salut, » dit Draco. « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Il essaye de ne pas avoir l'air trop inquiet, mais les yeux de Potter dansent, sa bouche tressaute, et la voix de Draco ne sonne pas bien du tout.

« Une attaque – nous étions dans le Yorkshire là où un Mangemort était censé être et il nous a tendu une embuscade. »

« T'a tendu une embuscade, » le corrigea Draco.

« Ouais, » dit Potter. Il bouge légèrement sur son lit et grimace. Draco s'approche, mais hésite à le toucher pendant un moment, avant de prendre les mains bandées de Potter tout doucement dans les siennes. Potter exhale. « Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. »

« Je – et pourquoi ? » réplique sèchement Draco.

Potter l'ignore. Abraxas joue avec un bassin bleu qui se trouve à côté du lit du blessé. Potter dit « C'est un bassin où tu es supposé faire pipi, » et Abraxas qui lâche précipitamment le bassin. L'ex-Gryffondor se retourne vers Draco. Il sent le sang et l'antiseptique.

« Tu en as pour combien de temps ? » demande Draco.

« Quelques jours, » répond Potter. « J'ai reçu la plupart des sorts. »

Draco aimerait faire plus que rester là et prétendre tenir la main de Potter, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il ne veut pas toucher les cheveux de Potter, car les bandages ne laissent que quelques mèches s'échapper ça et là et que cela doit faire probablement plusieurs jours qu'il n'a pas prit de bain. Il aimerait embrasser Potter, peut-être, mais la lèvre de Potter est fendue et son visage, Draco pense que le baiser ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Il déglutit, et se contente de fixer Potter jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne parle.

« Je te préfère sans déguisement, » dit-il.

« Je t'attendrai à la maison, » répond Draco, « sans. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent 14/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à eutychides (voir profil pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change.

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

**NdA **: merci pour toutes les review d'encouragement, notamment Yuki-chan :) et désolée pour ce retard

bonne lecture !

* * *

1.

Le 1er Août, Pyrrha reçoit une chouette.

Venant du jardin, Harry rentre dans la maison, de la sueur coulant sur son visage. C'est un été chaud, et désherber à midi ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Viola est toujours à l'extérieur en train de jouer à faire des gâteaux de boue, mais Abraxas est avachi devant la télé, regardant le foot.

Il ouvre le frigo et se sort une bière. Il la décapsule et se redresse pour fermer la porte.

Malfoy est penché au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux si grands et sa bouche tant serrée que Harry ne sait pas quoi dire à part, "Quoi?"

« Ta. Fille, » répond Malfoy à travers ses dents, « pense qu'elle va aller à _Poudlard_. »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. « La chouette est arrivée ? »

Malfoy claque la porte du frigo. Les bouteilles à l'intérieur s'entrechoquent et Harry faillit se prendre un pot de moutarde qui est tombé. Malfoy se précipite sur lui, pointant son visage du doigt. Harry grimace et essaye de s'éloigner, mais Malfoy continue d'avancer. « Si tu penses qu'elle va aller là où ils vont tous poser des questions sur notre famille alors tu es complètement – »

Harry secoue la tête, riant légèrement. Malfoy sourit narquoisement. « Malfoy, le sort Fidelius a tenu toutes ses années, pourquoi s'arrêterait-il juste parce qu'elle va là-bas ? » Malfoy cligne des yeux, et Harry continue. « De plus, ne veux-tu pas qu'elle apprenne la magie ? »

Malfoy cligne à nouveau des yeux. « Durmstr – »

Il est en train de fléchir. Harry sourit, posant une main sur la hanche de Malfoy et l'attirant vers lui, mais d'une façon moins menaçante, d'autant plus que Malfoy se presse contre lui sans résister, leurs corps s'emboîtant comme les pièces d'un puzzle. « Elle te manquerai trop si elle était à l'autre bout de l'Europe de l'Est, non ? »

Malfoy ne veut pas admettre que Harry a raison, donc il ne répond rien et retrousse légèrement sa lèvre, mais Harry sait très bien que c'est juste pour la forme.

« Tout ira bien, » dit Harry, « maintenant, fais-moi voir la chouette. Je pense que nous devrions encadrer sa lettre. Ce n'est pas ce que font les parents ? »

Malfoy crie pour appeler Pyrrha. Elle descend en trombe les escaliers, agitant quelque chose dans sa main et la mettant sous le nez de Harry, criant, riant et parlant tout à la fois, « Ils m'ont envoyé une lettre, Papa ! Ils m'ont envoyé une lettre ! »

Harry la déplie, regardant Malfoy avec un sourcil haussé. Malfoy hoche la tête, lentement et prudemment, et Harry commence à lire, son sourire grandissant à fur et à mesure qu'il lit les mots familiers :

_Chère Mademoiselle Potter,_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous informer que vous avez une place..._

« Alors, je peux y aller ? » demande-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry.

Malfoy renifle.

2.

Pyrrha embarque dans le Poudlard Express sans encombre. Et il n'y a aucun journaliste de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ les attendant à King's Cross, comme Malfoy s'en était plaint à la maison.

Luna vient à sa rencontre sur le quai. Elle sourit à Pyrrha et gratte son menton avec une plume qu'elle a sortie de derrière son oreille. « Tu es contente de commencer Poudlard ? » demande-t-elle.

Pyrrha hoche la tête frénétiquement. Elle serre un peu plus la main de Harry.

« Tu ne te sens pas vieux, de la regarder partir pour l'école ? » demande plus tard Luna lorsqu'ils font un crochet pour prendre un thé.

Harry fait tourner son sachet de thé dans la tasse par la ficelle. « Chépa, je pense. C'est comme si... j'allais à l'école il n'y a pas si longtemps. Comme si, j'attendais d'y retourner et de trouver Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle, Rogue souriant d'un air mauvais dans les cachots et de retrouver mon vieux dortoir. »

« Ca te manque ? » demande Luna, soupirant rêveusement. « Des fois j'ai l'impression que ça me manque, mais j'aime de ne pas avoir à y retourner. C'est agréable de travailler avec des gens qui font des voyages en Février pour chercher les Rufflebeaked Flagwicks dans les îles Orkney. »

Harry dit "Ouais" alors qu'il sourit à Luna. Les rails tremblent et la gare siffle alors qu'un train passe à toute vitesse sur les rails devant eux. Luna crie quelque chose à Harry, tapote sa montre, et Harry lui dit au revoir de la main alors qu'elle s'en va pour attraper un Portauloin.

« Tu te sens vieux ? » demande-t-il à Malfoy alors qu'ils sont couchés.

Malfoy relève la tête de là où elle était posée sur le torse de Harry, où sa joue était pressée chaudement. « Quoi ? » dit-il d'une voix traînante, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je veux dire, tu te sens vieux, maintenant que Pyrrha est à l'école ? A _Poudlard _? »

Malfoy hume et dépose un baiser sur la mâchoire de Harry. « Pourquoi ? » murmure-t-il contre sa peau. « Tu penses avoir besoin de t'acheter des potions anti-vieillissement tout d'un coup ? »

« Non, » dit Harry. « Je veux juste dire... c'est comme si on y était il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais... en même temps comme si ça faisait très longtemps. Notre _fille _y est maintenant. C'est... »

Malfoy hausse les épaules, et se remet sur son oreiller. Sa main joue avec les cheveux qui se trouve derrière l'oreille de Harry, les enroulant autour de son doigt et passant ses mains dedans tel un peigne. « Arrêtes de penser à ça, Potter, et dors. Ou prends-moi. Je suis fatigué. Et je me fiche que tu aies une crise émotionnelle. Tu as trente et un ans, tu ne peux pas attendre encore au moins vingt ans ? »

Pourtant, Malfoy n'a pas l'air si calme lorsque le premier hibou de Poudlard arrive trois jours plus tard. Il arrive pendant le dîner, et attend patiemment sur la boîte aux lettres au bout de l'allée jusqu'à ce que Harry prenne l'enveloppe.

« Elle est quoi ? » siffle-t-il, arrachant la lettre des mains de Harry après qu'il l'ai lu tout haut à Abraxas et Viola.

« A Gryffondor ! » dit bruyamment Harry, laissant la fièreté grandir à l'intérieur et lui faire bomber légèrement le torse. « Je le savais. Elle est parfaite pour Gryffondor - MacGonagall doit être ravie, finalement trois générations de Potter ! »

« C'est horrible, » grogne Malfoy, soupirant dramatiquement et enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, comme s'il avait mal à la tête. Peut-être est-ce le cas, Harry ne sait pas, ou s'en fiche, car c'est juste pour la forme. « Elle est faite pour _ma _Maison. A _Serpentard_. »

« Ne penses-tu pas que ce serait un peu bizarre si elle était à Serpentard ? » demande Harry. « Après tout, tu ne figures pas sur les documents et si un Potter était à Serpentard, cela serait... un peu bizarre. Rogue pourrait se poser des questions. »

Draco grogna.

« Je veux être un Serpentard ! » Abraxas rajoute son grain de sel. « Comme Papa ! »

« Je veux pas ! » dit Viola.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux être ? »

Elle hausse et écrase sa glace dans son bol. « Je sais pas encore. »

Les discussions futiles comme celle-la semble toujours finir de la même manière, avec Harry haletant au-dessus, derrière ou simplement en Draco, grognant son orgasme, leurs membres entremêlés et plein de sueur, Malfoy gémissant, courbant le dos et griffant le dos de Harry, leurs baisers longs et profonds et des fois frénétiques d'intensité.

Cette fois-ci se termine pareille. Malfoy retombe sur le lit, avec Harry sur son torse, leurs cœurs battants à l'unisson, le sort de Silence scintellant et tombant comme un rideau au-dessus de leurs corps.

« Et bien au moins elle est pas à Pouffsouffle, » dit Malfoy.

Les choses ont peut-être changées, mais pas Malfoy.

3.

Malfoy est beaucoup plus fier de lui lorsque la première lettre d'Abraxas arrive par hibou deux ans plus tard. Il agite la lettre sous le nez de Harry, souriant d'un air narquois alors qu'il dit, « _Finalement _l'un d'eux est dans la meilleure Maison. »

Harry sourit et lève les yeux au ciel. Malfoy n'est pas aussi fringant lorsque Harry murmure un sort d'Attachement et que ses poignets sont attachés à la tête de lit. Il passe sa baguette le long du torse nu de Malfoy. Ce dernier fait passer sa langue sur ses dents et frissonne.

« Fais moins le malin maintenant ? » murmure Harry dans son oreille, entourant le sexe du blond de sa main et donnant un coup sec.

Malfoy fait un bruit étranglé et courbe le dos. « Tais-toi, » gémit-il alors que Harry glisse sa main de bas en haut sur sa verge, assez lentement pour le faire haleter et bouger les hanches, poussant dans l'air. « Tu aimes me tourmenter, » dit-il entre ses dents.

Léchant le téton de Malfoy, Harry répond, « Peut-être » autour de sa peau, appuyant ses dents, souriant lorsque le corps de Malfoy frissonne sous le sien.

Pyrrha leur écrit régulièrement, mentionnant des noms dont Harry se rappelle vaguement, racontant combien elle adore l'Etude des Moldus et l'Arythmancie. Malfoy grimace en lisant les lettres et marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos d'"Eckeltronics" et d'"inutiles", mais cela fait sourire Harry lorsqu'il voit la grande écriture enfantine de sa fille sur l'enveloppe d'un hibou, et il sait que secrètement Malfoy adore aussi les recevoir. Et Harry était rentré plusieurs soirs trouvant la maison avec une odeur suspicieuse de gâteaux et de bonbons, et Viola léchant les plats avec des restes de pâte à cookies.

Il a envie de dire "Pourquoi n'admets-tu pas que tu envoies des bonbons à Pyrrha et Abraxas?" mais Harry pense que Malfoy aime à penser qu'il est rusé. Il se rappelle, également, les paquets que Malfoy avait l'habitude de recevoir à Poudlard, probablement envoyé par sa mère. C'est presque doux-amer de penser à ça, car aussi agréable que cela puisse être, Harry n'avait jamais reçu de tels paquets. Et maintenant, étant adulte, il n'aura jamais cette chance.

Puis, un soir alors que Harry est assis sur le canapé à regarder le foot à la télé avec Malfoy allongé à côté de lui, la cheminée verdoie et Harry peut voir la tête familière en ressortir, appelant sèchement son nom.

Les entrailles de Harry se serrent. Il fronce les sourcils et s'avance vers la cheminée. « Que voulez-vous, Rogue ? » demande-t-il.

L'œil de Rogue tressaute légèrement, mais vu que Harry n'est plus un de ses élèves, il ne peut plus rien dire. Sauf qu'il trouve toujours le moyen de donner à Harry l'impression qu'il a onze ans et à nouveau en cours de Potions lorsqu'il dit, « Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Potter. Ce n'est pas à propos de vous, mais à propos de votre _fils_. »

« Qu'y a-t-il à propos de mon fils ? » dit Harry, plissant les yeux. Derrière lui, Malfoy demande quelque chose, mais Harry ne peut l'entendre à cause des sons causés par la cheminée.

« Je pense que nous devrions avoir une petite discussion sur ses résultats scolaires. C'est encore pire que vous au même âge. Vous a-t-il dit qu'il a des résultats médiocres toutes ses classes ? Même Binns a remarqué. »

« Médiocres ? »

« Oui, médiocres ! » siffle Rogue. « Normalement je ne demande pas aux parents pour discuter d'une telle chose, mais nous ne pouvons pas permettre que le fils de l'Elu ait de médiocres résultats après seulement deux mois d'école, n'est-ce pas ? » Les lèvres de Rogue prennent un air narquois. « Vous viendrez dans mon bureau ici à Poudlard vendredi soir. » La tête de Rogue disparut. Harry retira la sienne, mais le visage de Rogue réapparut un bref instant dans les flammes vertes pour dire, « Et Potter – amener votre femme. »

4.

Il y a toujours eu plus de neige en Ecosse à ce moment de l'année qu'au nord de Londres. Harry avait oublié les énormes bans de neige, quelques fois passant au dessus des collines, d'autres fois rien d'autre que des vagues blanches.

Il avait également oublié combien l'école était loin du point de Transplanage.

« Tu vas bien ? » dit-il, jetant un œil sur Malfoy qui marchait péniblement dans la neige derrière lui.

« Bon Dieu, pourquoi on n'a pas pris de Portauloin ? » dit Malfoy. Ses dents claquent lorsqu'il parle et il resserre son écharpe sur son visage. Ses mots sont étouffés alors qu'il dit quelque chose d'autre, et de dessous sa capuche et son bonnet seuls son nez et ses yeux sont visibles.

Harry ralentit pour permettre à Malfoy de le rattraper. Il marche dans la neige jusqu'au sommet de la colline, d'où il peut apercevoir les tourelles familières des tours du château.

Le château est illuminé de blanc et de bleu, contrastant avec l'eau noire du lac et le ciel encore plus noir, rempli de milliers d'étoiles brillantes, toutes froides et vives, mais faisant briller la neige comme de la poussière de diamant.

« C'est magnifique, » dit Harry.

« C'est froid, » dit Malfoy. « Vaut mieux qu'il y ait une bonne raison. Je préférerais être à la maison où il fait chaud et ne pas avoir à payer une baby-sitter. »

« Mme Figgs a dit que c'était pas la peine, » répondit Harry.

« Nous devrons quand même la payer. »

Harry se retient de dire que c'est lui qui rapporte l'argent, et se contente de secouer la tête et de sourire derrière son écharpe. Il tend sa main à Malfoy, qui la saisit. Leurs mitaines les empêchent de se tenir correctement et Malfoy perd à nouveau du terrain, son souffle lourd et profond créant de la fumée dans l'air comme des nuages.

Ils traversent les barrières de protection. Harry peut distinguer les différents sorts, après tout le travail sur le terrain qu'il a effectué, la façon dont les barrières provoquent des vaguelettes autour de leurs corps, des vagues de magie dans l'air réagissant à leurs corps. Harry marche devant Malfoy, montant les marches vers le château, imaginant sa propre enfance, montant et descendant ces marches il n'y a pas si longtemps, Ron et Hermione avec lui, riant et jetant des boules de neige, rendant visite à Hagrid, se promenant en parlant autour du lac.

Il s'arrête sur un palier et lève les yeux vers le château. Les fenêtres brillent jaune, perçant par centaines la pierre sombre, telles un appât qui l'attire. Il sourit lorsqu'ils atteignent la grande porte. Les voix d'enfants, de professeurs, de fantômes, et d'une centaine d'elfes dans les cuisines, les souris dans les murs, et aussi les secrets. Le château hume d'activité ; les murs n'ont jamais été morts.

Harry pénètre dans le château, sentant la chaleur envahir son corps. Il commence à baisser sa capuche et à desserrer son écharpe lorsque les mains de Malfoy l'arrêtent.

« Non, » siffle-t-il. « Ils vont te _reconnaître_. »

Harry soupire, mais garde sa capuche levée. Ils suivent un groupe de Serpentards descendant l'escalier menant aux cachots, et passent à côté d'un groupe de Pouffsouffles, qui regardent et montrent du doigt les deux étranges adultes marchants vers les cachots. Harry reste à l'affût d'une tête blonde, ou d'un garçon brun à lunettes, mais il sait que Abraxas et Pyrrha sont probablement dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, confortablement installés devant la cheminée avec leurs amis.

Sa poitrine se serre un peu plus alors que les souvenirs émergent. Il se rappelle être passé à côté de cette colonne alors qu'il allait en retenue avec Rogue, année après année, ou ici – Ron et lui s'étaient cachés derrière celle-là une fois en troisième année.

Ils s'arrêtent devant le bureau de Rogue. Harry regarde Malfoy, dont les yeux se sont voilés et qui regarde la porte les yeux dans le vide. Les nœuds de son estomac se serrent un peu plus à l'idée de voir Rogue, à l'idée d'être ici avec Malfoy.

Il respire un bon coup, et toque.

La porte s'ouvre promptement, et Harry passe le premier.

Le bureau de Rogue sent toujours l'alcool décapant, la fumée persistante de moisissure, la mort et les livres. Harry reste debout là, incertain de ce qu'il doit faire jusqu'à ce que le fauteuil qui se trouve derrière le bureau de Rogue se tourne et qu'il dise, « Entrez donc et restez un moment, _Potter_. »

La porte se referme en claquant, et Harry voit Abraxas assis sur une chaise à côté du bureau de Rogue. Harry lui sourit, mais le visage d'Abraxas reste vide de toute émotion, dur. Il enlève sa capuche, son écharpe et ses mitaines, passe une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit sur une des chaises.

Malfoy a le même visage qu'Abraxas. Rogue doit sans aucun doute remarquer la ressemblance entre les deux, la façon dont leurs sourcils se froncent, dont leur bouche s'étire vers le bas lorsqu'ils se renfrognent, mais ressemblant presque à un air boudeur. Et de plus, Malfoy est là, s'asseyant sur une chaise entre Harry et Abraxas.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » dit lentement Rogue, souriant sombrement, « mais je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à ce que je le vois de mes propres yeux. Vous êtes l'épouse secrète de Potter, Malfoy ? »

Malfoy ne dit rien, mais ses lèvres serrent un peu plus.

« Il faut toujours que vous fassiez les choses différemment, n'est-ce pas Potter ? » dit Rogue alors qu'il se penche de façon menaçante au-dessus de son bureau. « L'Elu ne peut pas avoir de famille normale, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas, » dit succinctement Harry. « Je pensais que nous étions ici pour parler de mon fils. »

« Oh, c'est le cas, » dit Rogue, « mais également à propos de _vous_. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda sèchement Harry.

« Je veux dire que, votre fils, » les yeux de Rogue s'attardent sur Abraxas, qui reste assis renfrogné sur sa chaise, « a apparemment quelques… _difficultés_ avec vous. »

Harry cligne des yeux. « Quoi ? »

Rogue arque un sourcil. « Et bien ? » demande-t-il à Abraxas.

« Pédés, » murmure-t-il, ne regardant ni Harry ni Malfoy, pas même Rogue. Ses doigts se resserrent sur le cuir de sa chaise, et il semble pale, petit, et même légèrement vert et malade.

L'estomac de Harry se serre. « Quoi ? » siffle-t-il. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles, bordel ? »

Les longs doigts de Rogue tapotent sur une pile de papiers, encore et encore. « Dites-moi quelque chose, Potter, vous envoyez vos enfants dans cette école et vous vous attendez à ce qu'ils soient complètement à l'aise avec le fait qu'ils aient deux… pères pendant que leurs camarades les harassent continuellement sur leur 'mère' – »

« Nous avons un Guard – »

« Votre secret le restera, » dit Rogue d'une voix soyeuse, « Et vos enfants ne le révèleront pas, naturellement, mais n'auriez du vous pas vous poser des questions sur les préjudices de leurs camarades envers des choses qui pourraient les affecter plus qu'on ne pourrai le croire ? » Il se leva en faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol alors qu'il se tournait pour quitter la pièce. « Vous avez fait tout ce chemin, pourquoi ne pas parler avec votre fils un moment avant de partir. »

Et Rogue a pratiquement déjà passé la porte lorsqu'il se retourne et dit, « Malfoy ? Je pensais que vous auriez trouvé mieux que _Potter_. »


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent [15/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à eutychides (voir profil pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change.

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

* * *

1.

Les mots d'Abraxas lui font toujours mal.

Draco y pense après qu'ils soient rentrés à la maison. Il y pense lorsque Potter, Viola et lui dînent chaque soir. Il y pense au début des vacances de Noël, lorsque Potter prend le train pour Londres pour aller chercher Pyrrha et Abraxas à la gare de King's Cross.

Et lorsqu'il voit son fils, il y pense encore plus.

Il prononce silencieusement ces mots. Pédés. Cela le rend triste, car il n'est pas un pédé. Il n'aime pas les choses que les pédés aiment : être efféminés, sucer des bites et se faire enculer. Lorsque la main de Potter s'attarde sur la fente de son cul, Draco arrête de respirer.

« Je suis pas un pédé, » dit-il à Potter.

Potter hoche la tête une fois.

« Je ne le suis pas ! » siffle-t-il.

Dans la douche, il réfléchit à certaines choses. Il a verrouillé la porte pour empêcher Potter de rentrer, de faire glisser la porte de verre et d'entrer derrière lui, embrassant son cou et le faisant frissonner comme il le fait parfois. Il a besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

L'eau coule le long de son corps ; ses cheveux sont collés à son visage. Ses muscles se détendent sous la chaleur, la vapeur rendant son corps léthargique, mais son esprit clair. Il passe le savon sur son torse, vers ses hanches et ses entrecuisses, sur son sexe. Il entoure son membre de sa main, tirant et soupirant alors qu'il se gonfle. Il essaye de ne pas penser à Potter, des mains de Potter sur son corps, de la langue de Potter entre ses jambes, le faisant trembler et gémir. Ses doigts vont plus loin, derrière ses testicules et il se demande quand sera la prochaine fois où il saignera comme une fille.

Draco sort de la douche, sentant le propre et le savon aux plantes. Il prend une serviette sur l'étagère. Elle est un peu décolorée et s'effiloche aux bouts. Il la renifle et essaye de se rappeler la dernière fois où il a changé les serviettes. Il fronce les sourcils et réfléchit, Potter n'arrive jamais à se rappeler de faire une foutue lessive.

Potter est allongé sur le lit, en pyjama au-dessus des couvertures. Il lève les yeux lorsque Draco entre, s'essuyant les cheveux. Il se redresse et tend la main pour tirer Draco et le faire asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui.

Draco tombe. Les lèvres de Potter sont une faiblesse, un poison l'infectant avec le désir d'y rester un long moment, aussi longtemps que possible. La langue de Potter se faufile dans sa bouche alors que ses mains se glissent dans les cheveux mouillés de Draco ?

« Je suis pas un pédé, » insiste le blond, s'écartant un moment.

Potter l'observe, se grattant un sourcil. « Je le sais. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas parler d'autre chose pour une fois ? Comme par exemple, Noël, qui est dans deux jours ? »

Draco renifle, mais il ne résiste pas lorsque Potter enlève la serviette de ses hanches et s'agenouille devant Draco, sa bouche embrassant tout en descendant jusqu'à ce que Draco ait le souffle coupé, les jambes tremblantes, et n'hésiterai pas à dire à Potter qu'il est pédé rien que pour que l'agonie continue.

2.

Noël arrive.

Père Noël passe. Des cookies sont laissés à sa disposition mais plus un seul des enfants ne croit encore au Père Noël, donc c'est Draco qui se charge de les manger joyeusement tandis que Potter emballe les derniers cadeaux. Lui et Potter vont se coucher, baisent en silence à travers les murs trop fins de la veille de Noël, puis s'endorment, se réveillent bien trop tôt le lendemain pour pouvoir réellement apprécier la journée, pas lorsqu'ils ont des enfants qui les réveillent en les secouant bien avant sept heures pour savoir s'ils peuvent descendre et ouvrir les cadeaux.

Draco va dans la cuisine pour faire du thé et met les crêpes dans le four pour les réchauffer. Il peut entendre Potter s'activer à côté, enchantant les confettis, des boules de papier en dragons. Il peut entendre Pyrrha et Abraxas murmurer frénétiquement à propos de quelque chose, et Viola qui tire la chasse d'eau.

Potter lui lance un regard étrange lorsqu'il entre dans la cuisine, s'arrêtant à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Quoi ? » dit Draco, relevant la tête.

Les yeux de Potter s'assombrissent et il dit, « C'était rien. »

Draco hausse les épaules et le four sonne. Il utilise sa baguette pour éteindre le minuteur, puis sort les gâteaux et appelle les enfants. Viola arrive la première, suivie de Pyrrha puis finalement d'Abraxas, dont le léger froncement de sourcils fait souhaiter à Draco qu'il ne soit jamais allé à Poudlard, qu'il n'ait jamais entendu ces choses, ou murmuré d'autres à Draco lui-même. Il veut prendre Abraxas dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il a tord, qu'il a raison, et le blond veut jeter des sorts à ces bâtards de l'école qu'écoute son fils.

Au lieu de ça, il s'assoit à table et dit, « Passe-moi les tartelettes, » à Potter. Ils mangent des scones, des crêpes et de la confiture, du bacon et des tartelettes froides, du jus de citrouille et des eggnogs sucrés et épais, qui tournent lentement dans la bouche de Draco comme le fait la langue de Potter. Il boit son verre lentement, savourant son goût, jouant dans sa bouche grâce à sa langue tandis qu'il regarde Potter, sans cligner les yeux, et caressant la jambe du brun avec son pied sous la table.

Les joues de Potter s'empourprent. « Passe-moi le beurre, » dit-il à Pyrrha. Draco peut pratiquement sentir le sexe de Potter se gonfler dans son bas de pyjama et ses mains le démangent de le saisir, de le malaxer et de faire que Potter le supplie, le souffle court.

Il porte les robes que Potter lui offre. Son goût s'améliore, et la coupe est jolie, surtout les manches, que Potter a du demander au tailleur de faire un peu plus longues, juste comme il les aime. Bien sûr, il ne dit pas tout cela au brun parce qu'il ne peut pas, il ne dira pas à Potter combien il les aime, la couleur bleue, la façon dont elles volent autour de ses pieds. Il ne comprend pas comment fait Potter pour porter ses pantalons à longueur de journée.

Ils jouent aux jeux de société, jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi, lorsque Granger, Weasley et leurs deux rouquins viennent leur rendre visite et apportent encore plus de cadeaux, puis Draco boude dans la cuisine parce que si un Weasley est de trop, alors trois c'est encore pire. Granger lui parle de façon civilisée, lui demandant comment ils vont, lui et ses enfants, comme si elle ne pouvait pas deviner toute seule.

Draco lui jette un regard noir, mais dit qu'il va bien et que les enfants aussi. « Et il fait beau, pour répondre à ta prochaine question débile, Granger, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Es-tu obligé de toujours te comporter de cette façon ? » dit Granger, soupirant bruyamment.

« Je suis poli, » lui dit-il alors qu'il coupe le gâteau aux fruits qu'elle a apporté. Et il est poli, parce que c'est Noël, donc il boit même la Bierreaubeurre que Weasley a amené et ne parle pas de ce que ça a du lui coûter.

Lorsque tout le monde est parti, et que tous les enfants sont couchés, lui et Potter montent en silence. Potter s'est comporté bizarrement toute la soirée. Envoyant à Draco de longs regards qui ne sont pas du tout sexuels, parce que Potter a les yeux dans le vide et cligne des yeux comme un idiot. Draco se rappelle que Crabbe et Goyle avaient des fois la même expression.

Il ferme la porte et commence à déboutonner sa robe. Potter murmure « Laisse-moi faire » et ses doigts prennent la relève, bataillant avec les boutons comme un écolier.

« Quoi ? » dit brusquement Draco. « Qu'est-ce que tu as bu aujourd'hui pour te comporter comme ça ? »

Potter lève la tête, et recule. Le cœur de Draco se serre devant le regard que lui lance Potter, et le sourire tout aussi triste qui orne sa bouche. « Ça fait quatorze ans, presque, » dit Potter.

« Ok, » répond Draco. « Je sais compter. »

Potter secoue la tête. « C'est pas ça, c'est – » Il déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant alors qu'il s'avance et passe sa main sur l'omoplate de Draco. Ce dernier frissonne et ses paupières papillonnent. « C'est – je – je n'ai jamais dit que, que je t'aime. »

« Que tu quoi ? » siffle Draco, se reculant et levant une main entre eux.

Potter attrape cette main et l'attire sur sa taille, disant, « Que je t'aime, Draco. »

« Je – »

Potter le réduit au silence d'un baiser. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Draco veut, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut dire. Il a envie de dire qu'il ne comprend pas, qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi ou comment ou pourquoi maintenant, ou pourquoi Potter a l'air si sincère alors qu'il murmure le nom de Draco, embrassant sa mâchoire, son cou, ses oreilles, sa peau. Potter l'allonge sur le lit et lui enlève ses vêtements, l'embrassant encore et encore, chaque morceau, chaque cicatrice, chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Et Draco le laisse faire parce qu'il veut savoir pourquoi, pourquoi Potter a dit ces choses, mais il ne répond pas avec des mots, il répond avec ses baisers, qui s'attardent plus longtemps qu'aucun regard, sur les lèvres et le sexe de Draco, avec des baisers qui résonnent plus longtemps qu'aucun mot, aucun gémissement, avec des baisers qui le font trembler et jouir alors que Potter s'enfonce en lui, gentiment et avec précaution, ohsilentement.

« Ne t'arrête pas ! » gémit Draco, ses mains laissant des traces le long du dos de Potter, s'accrochant à la peau moite, goûtant la sueur salée sur sa langue.

« Je t'aime, » marmonne Potter, délivrant ses mots sur le côté de la bouche du blond tandis qu'il gémit, se tend et que son visage se fige pour le plus court des instants avant qu'il ne jouisse, bouillant et haletant.

« Je t'aime, » murmure Potter, alors qu'ils sont allongés, entremêles avec les draps.

« Je sais, » murmure Draco, encore plus bas, mais inexplicablement il sait que Potter l'a déjà entendu.

3.

« Je suis enceint, » dit Draco.

Potter cligne des yeux, et regarde dans le petit chaudron en laiton. « Tu – tu en es sûr ? On a pourtant fait attention, j'ai mis des capotes et les potions et – »

« Sauf cette fois-là, » dit Draco. « A Noël. Je – tu – on en a pas utilisé. Je m'en souviens. Lorsque tu as dit que… »

Potter rougit, mais garde le regard fixé sur la potion citron vert, la couleur bien reconnaissable d'un test de grossesse sorcier. « Donc… tu l'es. »

Draco ferme les yeux, silencieux.

L'une des mains de Potter vient se glisser sur la taille, passe sur son estomac, cherchant sans aucun doute un petit signe de vie. Draco peut sentir son ventre grossir, mais Potter ne semble pas pour le moment remarquer la moindre forme concave en formation.

Potter change.

Il devient plus hésitant, plus tendre. Il ne réclame pas de sexe à moins que Draco ne mette sa jambe sur ses cuisses et se frotte, chevauchant Potter et embrassant son visage, son cou. Ce n'est pas tant le sexe que la brutalité qui lui manque, la façon dont Potter le surprendrait des fois et lui murmurerait « Laisse-moi te baiser » à l'oreille, tout en faisant la cuisine, regardant la télé, et même une fois alors que Viola était à quelques mètres, faisant ses devoirs.

Potter rentre plus tôt dans l'après-midi et va chercher Viola à l'école. Il fait à manger le soir et laisse Draco se reposer dans le canapé, mangeant des chips ou des cookies, ou des fois un bol de beurre de cacahuète et des cornichons. Draco ne dit rien à cela. Il se sent bien – ce bébé n'est pas pire que Viola. Il passe certains matins la tête dans le toilette, mais c'est assez rare. Il ne se sent pas aussi ballonné ou gros, et ses chevilles ne lui font pas aussi mal, mais il fait semblant pour Potter quand même parce qu'il aime les massages des pieds que lui fait le brun.

Mi Avril, Abraxas et Pyrrha sont à la maison pour les vacances de Pâques. Draco porte toujours ses lourdes robes d'hiver, car elles sont plus larges au niveau de son ventre. Ni lui ni Potter n'ont prévenu Viola, mais Draco pense qu'elle suspecte quelque chose, surtout lorsqu'elle fronce ses sourcils et le regarde manger un bol de gelée et d'oignions avec du jus de citrouille au petit déjeuner.

« Tu trouves pas ça dégueulasse, Papa ? » demande-t-elle, laissant retomber ses Cherry-Os dans son bol de lait, éclaboussant au passage son chemisier d'uniforme.

« Pas vraiment, » dit-il.

Draco se demande à quoi ressemblera ce bébé, si il aura des cheveux noirs comme Potter et Abraxas, blonds comme lui et Pyrrha, ou roux vifs comme ceux de Viola. Il se demande si c'est un garçon ou une fille, et de quelle couleur seront ses yeux. Il a peur de ce qui arrivera si c'est un Cracmol ; ils sont trois sur quatre maintenant, mais …

On est lundi soir et ils sont en train de souper. Potter a préparé un poulet rôti avec une sauce curry, des pommes de terre et de la salade, et il a acheté un pudding comme le lui avait demandé Draco. Potter boit du vin, mais le blond est au jus de citrouille comme les enfants. Un silence est tombé sur la table, et même Viola le remarque, son regard passant de Potter à Draco alternativement, attendant.

« Votre père et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire, » annonce Draco, haussant un sourcil vers Potter pour le laisser leur dire.

« Euh… En effet, » dit Potter. Il pose sa fourchette et s'éclaircit la voix. « Nous… vous allez avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

La bouche de Pyrrha est grande ouverte, c'est alors qu'elle sourit et qu'elle dit, « Papa va avoir un bébé ? »

Draco hoche la tête. Il rougit alors que ses enfants le fixent, cherchant des yeux le bébé sous son épaisse robe. « C'est exact, » dit-il.

« Tu n'es pas trop vieux ? » demande Viola.

Abraxas ne dit rien, il se contente de cligner des yeux très lentement.

Ils mangent le pudding avec de la sauce marron au beurre tandis que Pyrrha pose des questions : pour quand est prévue la naissance, comment le bébé va s'appeler, si c'est un garçon ou une fille, si c'est pas génial d'avoir un nouveau petit frère ou petite sœur ? Viola boude un peu, jusqu'à ce que Potter lui dise que juste parce qu'elle ne sera plus la plus jeune, cela ne signifie pas qu'ils vont l'envoyer dormir dans le grenier.

« On va nettoyer la chambre restante, » dit Potter. « De toute façon, il n'y a rien d'important dedans. »

« Et tes affaires de Quidditch de l'école, » dit Draco.

Potter sourit tendrement, le regard perdu dans le vide. « Oui, ça aussi. »

Lorsque les enfants sont couchés, Potter s'assoit près de Draco dans le fauteuil et dit, « ça ne s'est pas si mal passé. »

« Non, » dit Draco, « par contre Abraxas n'a pas dit grand chose. »

« Je pense qu'il était… choqué, » dit Potter. Il mâchonne sa lèvre inférieure et passe le bras autour des épaules de Draco. « Il – à Noël je l'ai entendu dire à Pyrrha qu'il ne pensait pas que… il ne pensait pas que nous nous aimions. »

Draco se tend. « C'est pour ça que tu – »

« Je le pensais ! » insiste Potter. Il place ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Draco, embrassant sa bouche lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à ce que le blond ouvre la bouche et laisse Potter y glisser sa langue, goûtant, clamant, le poussant dans le fond du fauteuil. Au dessus de lui, Potter se recule. « Je t'aime, » dit le brun, « et je pense qu'il vient de réaliser que nous nous aimions. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante, souriant narquoisement vers Potter.

« Tu n'as pas à le dire, » dit le brun, rendant au blond son sourire lorsque celui-ci ne le contredit pas.

4.

L'été arrive, et Draco a l'impression d'être une baleine. Ou comme ce garde-chasse lourdaud de l'école, se déplaçant lentement, trouvant l'idée de boire assez intéressante pour pouvoir enfin oublier combien ridicule et hideux il se sent.

Pyrrha est excitée, plus que Draco. Elle le regarde, et son ventre, vérifiant sans arrêt si le bébé donne des coups, pour pouvoir le sentir aussi. Abraxas et Viola aiment mettre leurs mains sur son ventre, et si on y ajoute les mains de Potter se baladant partout sur lui, Draco se demande si tout ceci ne serait que son unique raison d'être, de rester assis là et de les laisser toucher son ventre. Il veut grimacer, leur dire d'aller se faire voir, mais il ne le fait pas, parce que c'est agréable de pouvoir toucher ses enfants de cette façon. Cela lui manque presque de les tenir dans les bras lorsqu'ils étaient nouveaux-nés, de les câliner lorsqu'ils étaient tout-petits, et les embrassades lorsqu'ils étaient enfant.

Son aînée, n'est maintenant plus une enfant. L'été dernier, elle lui demandait timidement s'il saignait tous les mois, et malgré les rougissements et les bégayements il a réussi à comprendre que Potter devrai aller à la pharmacie et lui acheter ses propres produits. Et maintenant, elle se balade dans la maison, grande et régale comme sa mère, blonde et magnifique, mais avec les traits plus doux, et un menton comme celui de Potter, légèrement chevalin, peut-être un peu moldu.

Il se rappelle la nourrissant, la tenant sur son épaule. Elle a maintenant des formes de femme, un cul et des seins qui sont soulignés par ses robes sur mesure. Elle porte principalement des shorts dans la maison. Cela ne dérange pas trop Draco, car ils n'y a pas de garçons – moldus ou non – venant la chercher.

Et Abraxas, sa voix a commencé à muer, il est renfermé, lunatique et traîne des pieds dans la maison, mangeant et râlant comme un dragon, et très gauche aussi, parce que ses pieds sont trop grands et ses mains trop petites et il est grand, mais dégingandé comme Potter lorsqu'il était à l'école. Abraxas ressemble tellement à Potter, avec ses lunettes, ses cheveux noirs et ses traits plus doux que ceux de Draco, mais son menton et ses yeux sont entièrement Malfoy. Et ses regards noirs aussi.

Viola est encore une enfant. Ce dont est reconnaissant Draco, mais elle ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à lui, elle préfère faire du vélo et jouer dans le parc avec ses amis moldus jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Le bébé est prévu pour Septembre. Draco n'a jamais eu aussi chaud qu'en ce moment – les trois autres sont nés en hiver, lorsqu'il n'était pas déplacé de porter d'épaisses robes de fourrure. Maintenant, il sue, son dos lui fait mal, ses chevilles et doigts sont gonflés et il n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit parce que, premièrement il n'arrive jamais à trouver une position confortable, et deuxièmement, il s'essouffle à se tourner et à se retourner alors que les draps collent et qu'il a l'impression de cuir.

« C'est entièrement de ta faute ! » dit-il sèchement à Potter.

Potter lui amène sa limonade et jus de citrouille glacé, mélangés comme en a parfois envie Draco. Il fronce les sourcils et masse la nuque de Draco. « Ah bon ? » murmure-t-il.

Draco ferme les yeux et soupire, gémissant doucement à la façon dont les doigts de Potter peuvent détendre les muscles les plus tendus. « Oui, » marmonne-t-il.

Un matin de début Août, Potter part travailler. Il secoue Draco avant de partir et dire « Au revoir. »

Draco grogne et se retourne. Il reste dans cet état de semi conscience, rêvant qu'il nage dans le Lac Noir de Poudlard, que Potter l'observe de la rive alors qu'il s'éloigne en nageant, l'eau coulant entre ses orteils, et le poulpe lui chatouillant le derrière et les cuisses.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sent le sang.

Et qu'il se réveille.

Il s'assoit, mais une violente douleur à la base de sa colonne vertébrale le fait crier. L'odeur du sang est partout, comme si un loup-garou était entré dans la maison et –

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillent. Ses mains tâtent frénétiquement son ventre arrondi. Toujours là, pense-t-il, lorsqu'il réalise qu'il y a du sang entre ses jambes. C'est le sang qu'il sentait. Il attrape sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et la pièce assombrie par les rideaux fermés s'illumine d'un Lumos.

Il est étendu dans une mare de sang. Assez frais pour être encore liquide, mais assez vieux pour coller.

« Oh mon Dieu, » marmonne-t-il, essayant de sortir du lit. « Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. »

Il trébuche dans le couloir, sachant qu'il laisse derrière lui des traces de pas ensanglantées car il peut sentir le sang couler le long de ses jambes, à travers son fin pyjama. Il appelle Pyrrha, Abraxas, Viola, mais aucun d'eux ne répond, aucun d'eux ne vient. « Merde, » gémit-il, « le parc – ce putain de parc ! »

Car il sait qu'ils sont partis au parc. Ils font ça souvent le matin, lorsque Draco est habituellement éveillé, prenant son petit-déjeuner. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il a besoin d'eux, ils ne sont pas là et il ne sait même pas s'ils vont rentrer déjeuner. Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est et il s'en fout car une nouvelle contraction envahit son corps.

Draco griffe la porte si fort, qu'il en laisse des traces. Il peut sentir la magie pulser autour de son corps, les décharges d'énergie, les siennes et d'autres.

Il descend les escaliers en dandinant, son souffle court et rapide alors qu'il réalise que quelque chose cloche vraiment, mais alors vraiment et qu'il est seul, vraiment seul. Le bébé ne devrait pas arriver avant au moins un mois.

« Ce n'est pas possible, » murmure-t-il.

Draco réussit à rassembler assez de force pour jeter une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée, à mettre sa tête dans la file du Ministère et à crier pour Harry Potter.

« Est-ce que c'est important ? » demande une voix de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Mais Draco ne peut répondre. Il tombe hors de la cheminée, où il se roule en boule autour de la douleur. Il ferme les yeux et se demande si cela le tuera. Ou le bébé.

« Malfoy ? »

Il peut entendre la voix de Potter dans son esprit. Il peut voir Potter devant lui si il se concentre suffisamment. La magie fait de telles choses. Mais ce que la magie ne peut pas faire c'est l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds et le relever suffisamment pour remonter les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

« Potter ? »

Potter sourit, mais ses sourcils sont froncés. « Je suis venu – je – dès que la sorcière du secrétariat a signalé qu'un sorcier bizarre m'avait passé un coup de cheminette, je savais - oh, mon Dieu, Draco que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » marmonne-t-il.

La douleur envahit à nouveau son corps, et Draco manque de perdre connaissance. Il se rappelle Potter l'allongeant sur le lit et disparaître, et cette Brown avec sa sacoche de médicomage arriver peu après. Il se rappelle de l'odeur métallique du sang, et des cris, forts, perçants et semblants pas familiers, pourtant sa gorge est sèche et écorchée, et il se demande si ce n'était pas les siens.

Il se souvient d'avoir flotter au dessus de son corps, regardant le pourpre tachant les draps et le visage blanc de Potter, contrastant visiblement avec ses cheveux noirs.

Tout est très confus, le temps qui passe, brouillé et lent. Il se rappelle un jaillissement et une exclamation, puis voir quelque chose être placé dans ses bras, vivant, rouge, gigotant et criant encore plus fort que lui.

« Tu peux choisir le nom, » dit-il. Draco se rappelle de ça, car il a du forcé les mots hors de sa bouche, la langue pâteuse et collée à son palais.

« James, » dit Potter.

Et il ne se rappelle de rien d'autre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent [16/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à eutychides (voir profil pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change.

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

* * *

1.

Harry reste à la maison, et lorsque Lavande arrête de venir après le troisième jour, il continue quand même, incapable de ne serait-ce qu'aller à l'épicerie parce que Malfoy ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

La nuit, il reste assis sur le lit, entre deux crises de pleurs du bébé, et il tient la main froide et moite de Malfoy, la serrant gentiment. Il essuie la sueur qui se forme sur le front du blond, et regarde son torse, pour s'assurer qu'il respire, que la fièvre ne l'emporte pas.

Quelques fois, Malfoy soupire ou gémit, mais il ne se réveille jamais. Des fois, il s'agite, bougeant ses bras et ses jambes, mais il ne se réveille pas. Il ouvrirai ses lèvres craquelées, laissant échapper un son étranglé, Harry essayerait de le réveiller, de secouer ses épaules, de porter un verre d'eau à ses lèvres, mais ça ne marche pas.

« Harry, » dit Hermione, touchant son épaule. « Harry, vient dîner. »

Il secoue la tête.

Hermione est venue pour la journée, peut-être plus. Il peut l'entendre en bas, nettoyant et parlant avec ses autres enfants, des fois venant à l'étage pour aider Harry avec le bébé. Malfoy reste allongé là, mou et sans vie lorsque Harry le redresse contre la tête de lit de façon à pouvoir nourrir le bébé.

« Si seulement tu pouvais te voir, » marmonne Harry, tenant le bébé contre le torse de Malfoy. C'est un garçon, et regardant son fils, son visage rouge et pincé, il pense _James_, mais vu que Malfoy ne se réveille pas pour le confirmer, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une pensée, un espoir.

Hermione se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un plateau repas. « Je t'ai amené ça. Mange quelque chose, s'il te plaît Harry. Prend une douche. Je m'occuperais du bébé. Tout se passera bien. Malfoy ira bien. Lavande dit qu'il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour le moment – son… état – il va s'en sortir. C'est _Malfoy_. Il s'accroche toujours. »

Harry lance à Malfoy un long regard persistant, souriant tristement vers lui et sa peau grisâtre, des gouttes de sueur se formant sur son front. Son visage est émacié et son ventre toujours distendu. Ses doigts agrippent le drap et ses yeux sont clos avec force. Harry sait que Malfoy souffre. Il aimerait faire plus que ça, que cette _attente_.

Il se douche rapidement, suffisamment pour laver la crasse de son corps, suffisamment pour rafraîchir sa peau sous le jet glacé, avant de revenir. Il mange son repas, l'engloutissant rapidement, puis prend le bébé dans ses bras, qui le réclame en pleurant. Il sort dans le couloir, ne s'éloignant jamais très loin de Malfoy, au cas où quelque chose arriverait, mais suffisamment pour que Viola, Abraxas et Pyrrha sachent qu'il ne les a pas abandonné. Ils vont tous bien, prenant soin d'eux-mêmes avec l'aide d'Hermione, regardant la télé, jouant dans le parc, et Pyrrha a commencé à ramasser les habits sales traînants dans la maison et à les laver ainsi que les couches, Harry soupçonne avec l'aide d'Hermione et également celle de Ginny, lorsqu'il voit plusieurs personnes rousses venir les jours suivants, semaines suivantes, il ne sait plus.

« Tu me manques, » dit Harry à Malfoy tous les soirs. « Je t'aime. Bon Dieu, guéris Malfoy, » insiste-t-il. Il veut embrasser Malfoy, mais il n'a pas le courage de faire plus que déposer de brefs baisers sur son sourcil chaud, qui a le goût de sel et de renfermé. Il met sur les lèvres du blond le baume que Hermione a suggéré, et change ses robes avec un Lepicorsus.

Il sent mauvais, le sang, la pisse et la sueur, entre autres.

« Tu devrais lui faire prendre un bain, mon pote, » dit Ron, un jour.

Harry ne peut plus compter les jours. Les heures à souhaiter que Malfoy se réveille se transforment en jours lorsque le bébé n'arrête pas de pleurer, qui à leurs deviennent de plus en plus de jours où il voit Hermione, Ron, un Wesley ou deux, où même Luna, et souvent Lavande, ici, aidant. Abraxas et Pyrrha ne sont pas encore retournés au Poudlard, ni Viola à son école moldue, donc il n'a pas du s'écouler plus d'une semaine, deux peut-être, mais cela semble faire une éternité.

Le bébé dort, mais Harry laisse la porte de la salle de bain connectée à la chambre ouverte, de façon à pouvoir entendre chaque bruit, juste au cas où. C'est difficile de déshabiller Malfoy, avec et sans Levicorpus, et le brun n'ose pas utiliser un sort de déshabillage, trop inquiet pour la santé du blond. Son visage est peut-être horrible, mais son corps est encore pire. Harry essaye de ne pas y penser alors qu'il plonge Malfoy doucement dans l'eau fraîche.

Malfoy frissonne. Le souffle de Harry se coupe, espérant, attendant, mais rien de plus. Il exhale lentement et avec ses mains douche le corps de Malfoy. L'eau amplifie le son, chaque goutte tombant du robinet, chaque soupire endormi du blond.

L'eau rosit et sent un mélange de sang et de bulles fleuries que Harry a ajouté, et le savon qu'il passe sur la peau de Malfoy, si pale qu'elle apparaît presque transparente sous la lumière artificielle.

Il entend le bébé commencer à se réveiller, un son très faible, puis il entend Malfoy se réveiller aussi, un gémissement bien audible. Partagé, il reste avec Malfoy, parce qu'il a peur que le corps de Malfoy glisse dans l'eau, et qu'il se noie.

« Draco ? » essaye-t-il.

Son cœur s'arrête de battre lorsqu'un œil s'ouvre, et que des lèvres asséchées marmonnent, « Potter ? »

2.

Malfoy guérit. Harry lui achète du gâteau au chocolat et du jus de citrouille qu'ils mangent dans le lit. Il sourit lorsqu'il regarde le blond. Il touche les mains de Malfoy, son cou, son genou, content que la fièvre soit tombée.

Il se repose et lorsqu'il est réveillé, il se plaint de s'ennuyer entre deux crises de pleurs du bébé.

« Lui as-tu déjà donné un nom ? » demande Malfoy, regardant le bébé sucer son téton à travers des yeux à demi-fermés, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Harry.

« Non, » répond le brun, mais Malfoy se contente de rire.

« Je t'ai entendu, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, sa voix encore rocailleuse, « je sais exactement comment tu veux l'appeler, Potter. »

Le visage de Harry lui paraît un peu plus chaud, et la pièce semble s'être rétrécie depuis tout à l'heure.

« Alors appelles-le James, » dit Malfoy. « Cela semble approprié, pour le dernier. »

Malfoy est assez remit pour commencer à s'occuper de la maison durant les derniers jours qui précèdent le départ de Pyrrha et Abraxas pour Poudlard, les aidant à faire leurs bagages, envoyant Harry en course sur le Chemin de Traverse à la dernière minute parce qu'Abraxas a oublié d'acheter un des livres demandés pour les cours d'Enchantements, puis à l'épicerie lorsqu'ils sont à court de beurre et de confiture. Harry est vraiment soulagé que les choses s'améliorent et redeviennent doucement normales, même avec une personne supplémentaire dans la famille.

Il ne dort pas très bien, mais il dort plus maintenant que Malfoy se lève la nuit pour aller chercher le bébé, pour le bercer, lui faire faire son rot, changer sa couche ou lui donner à manger.

« Pourquoi _je_ peux pas aller à Poudlard ? » se plaint Viola, errant dans la maison. « Je veux pas aller à l'école moldue cette année. C'est _ennuyant_. »

« Tu pourras y aller l'année prochaine, » lui dit Harry. Dans la salle à manger, entouré de robes et de livres, il voit Malfoy enfouir des paquets de chocolat et autres bonbons dans la malle d'Abraxas, faisant ça en secret comme si Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Après que Viola ait elle-même reprit l'école, Harry reprend le travail au Ministère. Son bureau est submergé de piles de papier. Il regarde Ron, qui sourit bêtement.

« Ils t'ont retiré du terrain, j'imagine, pour punir ton absence. Désolé, mon pote. »

Ça ne déplaît pas tant que ça à Harry. C'est un agréable changement de rythme, après avoir du s'occuper du bébé toutes les 2-3 heures. Il s'incline sur sa chaise et soupire, content.

Un jour de début Décembre, il rentre à la maison, accroche sa cape au portemanteau et enlève ses bottes boueuses, laissant des traces partout autour de la cheminée.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » appelle-t-il, son estomac commençant à se serrer d'inquiétude. La dernière fois qu'il avait trouvé la maison comme ça, Malfoy était parti. « Y'a quelqu'un ? »

« En haut ! » crie Viola, sa tête dépassant de la porte de la chambre de ses parents.

Il monte les escaliers en courant, deux marches à la fois, et se précipite dans la chambre. Il manque de s'écrouler au sol lorsqu'il aperçoit Malfoy allongé sur le lit, aussi blanc que les draps, immobile. Près de son bassin, se trouve une grosse tâche de sang, si sombre qu'elle en est presque noire.

Viola le regarde, un sourcil tressautant d'angoisse, et les yeux larges et humides. « Pap- Papa – Je suis rentrée de l'école et il était comme ça et – »

« Tout va bien, » dit Harry, passant un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'il se dirige vers Malfoy, incapable de dire autre chose. « Tout va bien. »

3.

Malfoy ne guérit pas, mais sa condition n'empire pas non plus.

Lavande passe tous les jours à quatre heure tapante avec son sac de cuir noir rempli de potions et d'instruments, certains ressemblants plus à des instruments de tortures du Moyen-Âge qu'à des outils qu'utiliserait un Médicomage. Elle claque sa langue et tâte Malfoy et dans ses jours lucides, il gémit ou se plaint faiblement, mais dans ses jours brumeux, il réalise à peine qu'elle est là.

Harry attend, impatient, un remède, un mot, quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« La potion qu'il a prit à semer la pagaille dans son organisme, » dit Lavande, buvant son thé. « Il y avait des hémorragies internes et externes. Mon Dieu, Harry, il y a beaucoup de dégâts. »

« Et bien dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire ! » dit sèchement Harry.

« Je sait pas ! » crie Lavande. James commence à pleurer, Harry le prend à bras et le berce doucement, faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine pour calmer le bébé.

« Dis-moi comment le remettre sur pied, » insiste Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses, » dit Lavande lentement. « Je suis désolée. C'est… C'est une manière horrible de partir. » Elle grimace, soupire bruyamment puis s'en va, peu après, sans un mot de plus.

Au début des vacances de Noël, Hermione va chercher Pyrrha et Abraxas à King's Cross. Elle, Ron et Peter, et maintenant Paul aussi, viennent manger. Harry n'a pas beaucoup d'appétit, même si le ragoût de Hermione sent délicieusement bon : du poulet crémeux au curry, épinards et pommes de terre.

Ils mangent dans un silence pesant, ponctué de conversations sur le temps et les vacances. Malfoy n'est pas mentionné, jusqu'à ce que Harry aide Hermione à débarrasser la table et qu'elle demande, « Tout va bien ? »

« Tout va bien, » marmonne Harry.

Ron l'observe attentivement et pose une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Harry. « Je sais – et bien, je veux dire, je déteste toujours Malfoy, mais… »

« Tout va bien, » répète Harry. « Tout ira bien. Je m'en assurerai. »

Malfoy manque Noël, allongé dans leur lit. Harry peut à peine supporter de dormir dans le même lit, car il a peur de se réveiller à côté d'un Malfoy raide et froid avec des yeux gris fixant le plafond, mais il a peur de laisser Malfoy seul pour mourir.

« Je vais te remettre sur pied, » promet-il, serrant la main de Malfoy. Il la porte à sa bouche et dépose un baiser sur la paume. « Je te promets, je ferai tout mon possible, Draco. »

Malfoy cligne des yeux et ses lèvres tressautent. Il commence à parler, mais ses mots sont si inarticulés que Harry ne comprend pas. « Chuuut, » murmure-t-il, plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres du blond. « Repose-toi. »

Harry ne reprend le travail que lorsque Stebbins donne un coup de cheminette et menace de le renvoyer du Département des Aurors. Son poing tremble et sa voix encore plus, mais il répond qu'il sera là Lundi.

Ginny suggère qu'il essaye d'embaucher Dobby. C'est la mi-Février, après un anniversaire stoïque et solennel pour Viola, célébrant ce fameux onzième anniversaire, il appelle Ginny et lui demande de surveiller James et Viola.

« Je dois sortir, » dit-il.

« C'est pas grave, » répond Ginny. « Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Harry. Va prendre l'air un moment. Personne n'ira nulle part. »

Il n'a même pas besoin d'exprimer son inquiétude pour Malfoy, que quelque chose pourrait arriver à n'importe quel moment. Le blond boit à peine, mange à peine, se contente de dormir, gémit de temps en temps, est quelques fois assez fort pour aller lui-même dans la salle de bains faire ses besoins, mais la semaine dernière Harry a entendu un bruit de chute dans la soirée, et a découvert que Malfoy avait fait ça, avant de s'évanouir sur le carrelage et de s'ouvrir le crâne.

Il transplane sur le mont le plus proche de Poudlard et marche dans le froid, la pluie, ne prenant même pas la peine de conjurer un parapluie. Il laisse l'eau froide couler le long de son visage, un souvenir du froid qui envahit son propre corps, sa propre maladie.

Les elfes de maison sont surpris de le voir, mais certains d'entre eux le reconnaissent. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entend une voix aigue familière s'écrier, « Harry Potter ! » qu'un léger sourire apparaît sur le visage du brun.

« Dobby, j'ai une proposition pour toi, » dit-il. Il dit à Dobby son prix, sept noises par mois et une paire de chaussettes. Dobby accepte gracieusement, se courbant très bas et claquant des doigts, disparaissant avant même que Harry n'ait le temps de le remercier.

Harry retraverse les cachots, remonte l'escalier principal vers le Grand Hall et la porte du château. Quelques élèves traînent dans les couloirs à cette heure, mais la plupart sont partis se coucher. L'idée de passer voir Pyrrha et Abraxas traverse son esprit, mais il ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, et qu'il est trop tard.

Resserrant sa cape, il a presque atteint la porte principale lorsqu'une voix l'arrête.

« Et que pensez-vous faire, traînant ici, Potter ? » siffle Rogue dans son dos.

Harry reste figé un moment, avant de se retourner lentement vers Rogue, réalisant quelque chose d'important. « Avez-vous un moment, monsieur ? »

4.

Malfoy rate beaucoup de choses.

Il rate les premiers mots de James, ses premiers pas, s'accrochant aux canapés et aux chaises tandis que Harry regarde la télé après le travail, dînant rapidement avant d'aller vérifier que Draco va bien. James sourit à Harry, qui applaudit et lui dit combien il est fier de lui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose sans Draco, qui devrait assister à ça, lui aussi.

Il manque le premier anniversaire de James, lorsque Harry fait un gâteau, espérant attirer Malfoy hors de son sommeil plus profond que d'habitude. Dobby le décore de grosses bougies jaunes et James fixe le gâteau, incertain de ce qu'il doit faire jusqu'à ce que Harry, Viola, Pyrrha et Abraxas l'aident à souffler les bougies.

Il rate les préparatifs de Viola pour partir à Poudlard. Malfoy fixe Harry à travers des yeux vitreux alors que le brun lui relis la lettre d'acceptation de MacGonagall que Viola a reçu. Viola la lit également à haute voix, trop heureuse de pouvoir finalement se joindre à ses frère et sœur, mais Malfoy ne fait pas grand chose autre qu'un vague sourire, l'esprit ailleurs, comme c'est souvent le cas, essayant de bloquer la souffrance perpétuelle qui envahit son corps.

Il rate l'ouverture de l'enveloppe de Viola, qui se plaint d'avoir été Répartie à Serpentard. Lorsque Harry la lit, cette nouvelle est dépassée, car la lettre de Pyrrha est arrivée la veille, faisant remarquer, légèrement ironiquement, que Abraxas ne semblait pas apprécier avoir Viola dans sa Maison.

Il rate le deuxième Noël, et maintenant, Harry a l'habitude d'avoir ce sentiment d'angoisse qui lui noue l'estomac, que Malfoy pourrait mourir à tout moment. Il s'y attend presque, mais Malfoy s'accroche à lui. Une fois, en Janvier, Harry se réveille, touché par quelque chose d'étrange, griffant son bras. Il se réveille et se frotte les yeux, cherchant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet avant de réaliser que Malfoy agrippe son bras, frénétiquement et avec beaucoup plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il le prend dans ses bras, alors que le blond sanglote et tremble, les seuls mots qu'il réussit à prononcer étant, « Fais que ça s'arrête, » avec de se mettre en boule et de s'endormir, les spasmes continuant à le faire pleurer.

Harry essaye de penser à envoyer des bonbons aux enfants, mais la plupart du temps c'est Dobby qui lui rappelle de joindre des chocolats aux courtes lettres qu'il envoie. _Rien de neuf. Je vais bien, James a appris comment allumer la télé tout seul. Papa va bien._

Aux vacances de Pâques, Pyrrha reste à Poudlard. Harry est envahit par un sentiment doux-amer, car il sait qu'elle grandit et qu'elle a ses propres amis, mais en même temps, il la voit toujours comme le bébé criard, gigotant dans ses bras, assez petite pour tenir sur ses genoux.

Abraxas revient à la maison et donne à Harry une lettre chiffonnée sortie de sa poche. « Professeur Rogue a dit que c'était pour toi, » marmonne-t-il.

_J'ai un échantillon de potion de test presque prêt._

La poitrine de Harry se gonfle d'espoir.

Lorsque les enfants reviennent en Juin, Viola ramène un paquet de Rogue. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait te donner, » dit-elle, « mais il a dit que c'était important. »

Harry déchire le papier, ouvre la fiole et se précipite à l'étage pour l'administrer à Malfoy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre :** Les Choses Qui Changent [17/26  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Persos à JKR et histoire à eutychides (voir profil pour le lien vers le site de l'auteur).

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard, tout change.

**Avertissements : **Slash HP/DM, Mpreg, langage.

* * *

1.

Il demande à Potter quel jour on est et il ne sait pas quoi dire lorsque le brun lui répond qu'on est le 16 Août. Il a été malade si longtemps – pendant presque deux ans – que le passage du temps ne semble pas réel, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du lit, deux jours plus tard, et entre dans la douche, sans aide.

Ses jambes tremblent. Draco baisse les yeux pour les regarder. Elles sont maigres, pales, atrophiées et il peut à peine les reconnaître, si ce n'est grâce au grain de beauté sur son genou droit. L'eau coule à ses pieds, grise et fraîche alors qu'elle disparaît dans le siphon.

Certaines choses ne s'oublient pas, comme le sort de rasage que lui a appris son père, des années auparavant. Mais son visage est tiré et décharné, et il a plus de rides au coin de l'œil que nécessaire. Dans le miroir, son visage est fade, et son reflet grimace et lui dit d'une voix traînante, « Va manger quelque chose, veux-tu ? »

L'odeur de nourriture envahit les couloirs, arrivant jusqu'à l'étage. « Depuis quand est-ce que Potter cuisine ? » marmonne-t-il. La moquette semble bizarre sous ses pieds nus, et les robes flottent autour de ses jambes, trop – tellement différentes des draps et pyjamas auquel il s'est habitué.

Sous ses pas, les escaliers craquent. Dans le séjour, un visage se relève pour le regarder, derrière la télé, et dit, « Papa ? »

Il faut un moment à Draco pour reconnaître Viola. Oui, il l'a vue régulièrement durant son alitement, mais jamais entièrement conscient ou alerte. Ses yeux étaient embrumés à cause des crampes et de la douleur dans son ventre, de fièvre ou de sommeil. Il faillit ne pas la reconnaître, cette préado dégingandée, habillée d'un tee-shirt vert qui est un peu trop serré sur une poitrine naissante.

Il s'arrête de marcher brusquement lorsqu'il voit deux grands yeux le fixer à côté de Viola.

« James, » murmure-t-il, alors que le petit le fixe avec ses grands yeux, sombres et aussi profonds que le lac de Poudlard. Il ne ressemble pas à Potter. Il ne ressemble pas non plus à Draco, avec ses cheveux châtains et ses traits ronds et doux qui lui font ressembler plus à un Londubat qu'à un Malfoy.

Viola se retourne vers lui et dit, « Tout va bien. C'est Papa, » mais James ne s'approche pas, se reculant légèrement lorsque Draco avance. Sa poitrine se serre, il lui est de plus en plus difficile de respirer car ce n'est pas comme cela que ça aurait du se passer. Ses enfants sont supposés courir vers lui les bras ouverts, heureux qu'il aille mieux, qu'il se déplace à nouveau, qu'il veuille retrouver une vie normale.

Une casserole résonne dans la cuisine, et la porte du four claque.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » crie une voix, avant qu'une porte reclaque, provoquant un cri de douleur.

Draco se précipite dans la cuisine pour y trouver Abraxas, aussi grand que lui, grimaçant à un elfe de maison. L'elfe de maison tient dans ses mains un plat à cake et ce qui ressemble à un couvre théière.

« Père ? » murmure Abraxas. « Je ne pensais pas – »

« Pas grave, » dit Draco, sa voix se cassant, « ce que m'a donné Potter a marché. »

« La potion de Rogue, » dit Abraxas. Ses yeux quittent Draco et s'assombrissent pour aller se fixer sur l'elfe de maison qui dépose le plat à cake pour qu'il refroidisse. Il tire une chaise et s'y assis à l'envers, ses longs bras entourant le dossier et secouant la tête. « Ça a marché. »

« Alors comme ça Potter a fait faire une potion à Rogue ? »

« Ouais, » dit Abraxas, mais sa voix est vide et encore plus distante que son visage.

Draco ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais il est mal à l'aise. Il soupire et s'assit près d'Abraxas, ses genoux craquants de n'avoir pas été utilisé depuis longtemps. « C'est nouveau ça, » dit-il, ses lèvres formant un sourire vers l'elfe de maison, qui semble ignorer complètement Draco alors qu'il fait couler l'eau du robinet et frotte furieusement un bol sale dans l'évier.

« Pas vraiment, » dit Abraxas, « ça fait longtemps que Dobby est là maintenant. » Il n'en dit pas plus, mais fronce les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil à Draco avant de se lever et de partir.

Décidément, Draco se sent mal à l'aise. Il grimace, ne sachant pas s'il doit suivre Abraxas et dire quelque chose ou pas. Il a l'impression de ne plus connaître ce garçon étrange – pratiquement adulte maintenant. Cela fait si longtemps.

Il sort dans le jardin par la porte de derrière. Ça fait longtemps aussi qu'il n'est pas venu ici, même s'il a de vagues souvenirs de Potter l'aidant à sortir pour s'asseoir, enroulé dans une couverture. Il se rappelle des tournesols, lumineux et jaunes, un champ de soleil touchant les barrières.

Cela devait être l'été dernier, mais pour Draco, cela aurait bien pu être hier.

A moins que Potter ai commencé à jardiner, l'elfe de maison a planté des parterres de pétunias, de gentianes, de tournesols et de marguerites, qui recouvrent l'herbe. Au milieu du jardin, il y a un petit arbre chargé de crabapples, et pas très loin un buisson des douces roses de couleur rose.

Ce jardin n'est rien en comparaison aux jardins du Manoir Malfoy, mais à sa façon, simple et plébéienne, il est approprié pour la maison de Potter.

Draco surprend un mouvement sous l'arbre alors qu'il descend les marches du porche. La chevelure blonde lui dit que c'est sa fille aînée, mais lorsqu'elle tourne la tête pour voir qui est là, il dit « Maman ? » à la place.

Car à ce moment elle est sa mère, entourée de magnifiques bourgeons sur le point d'éclore, sentant l'herbe fraîche, la lavande, et la _maison_. Et son petit sourire est celui de sa mère, celui qu'elle réservait juste pour lui et son père. Pour sa famille.

« Papa ? » demande-t-elle, ses traits souriants.

L'image part aussi vite qu'elle est venue, et elle est remplacée par Pyrrha, qui ressemble à sa mère, mais qui a les yeux et le menton de Potter, et un air plus rond, plus doux. Elle n'est pas une aristocrate Black.

« Papa a dit que tu allais mieux, mais… » elle sourit à nouveau, « Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. Tu vas mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vaudrait mieux pour moi, » dit Draco malgré la boule qui se forme dans sa gorge. Il déglutit, restant debout car il ne veut pas s'asseoir près d'elle. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé la saleté, ou s'asseoir par terre, ou se promener dehors. Il remarque quelque chose dans ses mains et demande ce que c'est.

« Oh, ça ? » elle rit, et le cache derrière son dos, les pages du magasine volant. « C'est rien – il y a une rumeur comme quoi il y aurait un bal de Fin d'Année cette année, et – »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Ils se retournent tous les deux pour voir Potter marcher vers eux. « Ce n'est pas vrai, » répète-t-il. « Un des Aurors de ma division est conseiller scolaire. Pas cette année, mais peut-être l'année prochaine. »

Pyrrha soupire et s'allonge dans l'herbe, sur le dos. « Donc pas de robes de soirée cette année. »

« Elle n'a pas de robe de soirée ? » demande Draco à Potter. « Je pensais qu'elle avait la verte… »

Potter hausse les épaules. « Elle est trop petite depuis l'année dernière. »

Draco reste silencieux alors qu'il retourne dans la maison. A la porte, Potter saisit son bras, serrant doucement ses doigts autour de son peau de son avant-bras. « Draco – tu sais que tu m'as beaucoup manqué – »

« Beaucoup ? » il se moque. « Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression – » _de ne plus connaître ces enfants_ « peu importe, Potter, » dit-il, retroussant les lèvres et bougeant son bras, mais les doigts de Potter se resserrent et le tire un peu plus vers lui.

« Les choses vont redevenir normales, » dit Potter. « Si tu peux aller mieux, les choses iront mieux. »

Draco ne dit pas à Potter que c'est sa façon de penser Gryffondorienne. Au lieu de ça, il grogne et marmonne quelque chose comme quoi il est fatigué et laisse sa famille faire ce qu'ils font normalement, sans sa présence pour les embêter.

2.

Même Potter est distant.

Draco lui en veut d'être aussi à l'aise avec leurs enfants, il en veut aux enfants de ne pas savoir comment se comporter avec lui, même lorsqu'il ne passe plus de temps alité mais principalement en bas. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. L'elfe de maison s'occupe de la cuisine et garde la maison propre, et Draco ne sort jamais.

« Ne peux-tu pas te débarrasser de cet elfe de maison ? » se plaint-il à Potter.

Potter ne semble pas l'écouter. Il grogne et tourne une nouvelle page du magasine de Quidditch qu'il est en train de lire. « Dobby ne veut pas partir. »

« Dobby ? » demande sèchement Draco. Le nom lui semble familier, mais il ne peut se souvenir de l'elfe. Pas qu'il s'en soucie.

Il devient dingue, encore plus lorsque Pyrrha, Abraxas et Viola partent pour Poudlard. James a à peine deux ans – pas assez vieux pour aller à l'école. Il observe Draco avec une sorte de peur émerveillée, et s'éloigne timidement dès que Draco s'approche.

Potter travaillant, James et Draco sont seuls à la maison, avec l'elfe de maison, invisible, faisant la lessive habillé d'un cache-théière et de chaussettes sur ses grandes oreilles. Draco aimerait savoir où est la réserve de cache-théière de l'elfe est, car il veut Incendier le tout. Ils lui font mal aux yeux, les motifs et les couleurs horribles.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, toi et James ? » demande Potter, chaque foutu soir lors du dîner.

Draco lance un regard noir à l'elfe de maison alors qu'il sert du ragoût de poulet aux quenelles. « Attention à mes genoux ! » dit-il sèchement, alors que le plat tremble dans les mains de la créature.

« Malfoy ! » réplique sèchement Potter. « Il est vieux ! »

L'elfe de maison émet un drôle de sanglot alors qu'il s'incline. Potter dit, « Ne t'inquiète pas, Dobby, » alors qu'il prend le plat et cuillère des mains de l'elfe, qui se précipite dans une autre pièce de la maison.

« Je n'aime pas cette chose, » dit Draco.

« Et bien je l'ai embauché lorsque tu étais malade, » dit Potter.

James les fixe tous les deux, de ses yeux bleus silencieux. Draco veut savoir d'où viennent ses yeux car ni les siens ni ceux de Potter ne sont bleus, et il se demande des fois si ce garçon qui ne lui dit jamais un mot est vraiment son fils, ou un Veela des contes de fées de son enfance qui aurait pris sa place.

A moins que ce ne soit vraiment pas un conte de fées.

« On n'_embauche_ pas des elfes de maison ! » réplique Draco d'une voix traînante. Il joue avec la nourriture de son assiette et sourit méchamment en direction de la porte.

Potter l'ignore et ils passent le reste de la soirée en silence, regardant cette rude boîte parlante qui est affreuse mais qui rend horriblement dépendant. Lorsque le match moldu que Potter appelle « football » finit (avec l'équipe que ne supportait _pas_ Potter gagnant, au plus grand amusement de Draco) il presse un bouton sur la boîte magique et la télé s'éteint.

« Je vais me coucher, » annonce Potter.

Draco plisse les yeux, mais le suit.

Il ne se rappelle pas de la dernière fois où ils se sont touchés. Il se rappelle avoir des fois senti, quand il était malade des mains, dans ses cheveux, des lèvres sur son sourcil, il se rappelle Potter murmurant des choses à son oreille et le son de soupirs tristes, mais il ne se rappelle pas la façon dont Potter l'a embrassé la dernière fois.

Il veut que Potter le touche à nouveau, mais il est en colère et en veut au passage du temps qui fait que les cheveux de Potter, des fois, semblent contenir quelques cheveux gris. Il ressent la façon qu'à Potter de fixer les photos sur la commode, non seulement les photos moldues immobiles de leurs enfants, mais aussi celles mobiles de ses amis, vieilles et fades, jaunies sur les bords, de Granger et de Weasley, et de cette Luna aux yeux globuleux, mais principalement de la fille Weasley.

« As-tu couché avec elle ? » demande-t-il, une fois que la porte est close.

« Quoi ? » Potter tourna rapidement la tête vers lui. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Lorsque j'étais malade – l'as-tu fais ? »

Potter secoue la tête et fixe le plafond. « « Bon Dieu, où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Et bien, tu n'as pas pu passer presque deux putain d'année sans remuer ton propre chaudron, » répond Draco, d'une voix traînante. Il veut avoir l'air nonchalant, mais il peut entendre sa voix monter sous la colère, la suspicion et l'inquiétude aussi. Il serre la mâchoire et s'assoit au bord du lit, le matelas s'affaissant sous son poids.

« N'as-tu donc vraiment _aucune_ confiance en moi ? » dit Potter, la voix basse. Il enlève ses chaussettes et déboutonne ses robes, les envoyant valser dans la pièce où elles atterrissent sur le sol.

« Tu as dit que ça faisait deux _ans_, » dit Draco, à travers ses dents serrées.

« Ca a fait deux ans, » répond Potter également à travers ses dents serrées. Il avance sur le lit à quatre pattes et attrape les mains de Draco, le poussant sur le dos et maintenant ses mains au dessus de sa tête. « Deux putain d'années à penser que j'allais me réveiller à côté de ton corps froid et mort chaque matin, Malfoy. Crois-moi, je m'en foutais pas mal de savoir si je couchais avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma main droite. »

Draco cligne des yeux.

_Oh._

Les yeux de Potter jettent des éclairs tels un Avada Kedavra dans la lumière tamisée, avant qu'il ne se détourne et relâche les mains de Draco. Ce dernier se frotte les poignets et se redresse assis contre les oreillers, fronçant les sourcils devant les marques rouges, sombres comme des coups et aussi douloureuses.

Hésitant, il tend la main pour toucher l'épaule de Potter, essayant de dire quelque chose, mais ses mots se perdent et il les ravale. Potter se dégage de sa main.

« Lorsque tu auras fini d'être un connard fini, alors peut-être qu'on baisera, » marmonne Potter. « En attendant… »

Draco attend qu'il finisse, mais Potter ne dit rien de plus alors qu'il roule sur le côté, dos au blond.

3.

Premièrement, il admet que Potter lui manque.

Il se réveille le matin et écoute Potter se doucher tous les jours avant qu'il ne parte pour le Ministère. Draco se demande à quel moment le brun à commencer à y aller par cheminette, autant qu'il y va en voiture ou en métro. Il regarde les lumières dansantes sous la porte de la porte de salle de bain alors que Potter s'active, se rasant, se douchant et se brossant les dents.

Il ferme les yeux dès que la poignée se tourne et que Potter revient dans la chambre pour mettre ses robes, ou des fois un pantalon et une chemise. Il attend que Potter dise au revoir, chaque jour il attend, mais le brun ferme simplement la porte derrière lui et à la place déjeune au rez-de-chaussée.

Draco voudrait avoir le courage de lui dire à Potter qu'il lui manque, mais n'y arrive pas. Ils vivent dans la même maison et dorment dans le même lit, mais il ressent plus que jamais la distance.

Deuxièmement, il admet qu'il veut Potter.

Ce n'est pas aussi dur et cela vient naturellement, surtout lorsque Draco s'enferme dans la salle de bain au beau milieu de l'après-midi, donnant des coups de hanche dans son poing, reposant le front contre le mur alors qu'il jouit dans un grognement.

Cela peut se déclencher facilement, il peut se réveiller et rouler sur l'oreiller de Potter, sentant la vague odeur de son eau de Cologne, de savon et de sueur, la senteur du brun réveillant son sexe.

Il peut être en train de jeter un regard noir à l'elfe de maison, qui partirait marmonner dans une autre pièce quelque chose sur Potter, son « Maître Harry Potter » et Draco fermerait les yeux, imaginant le visage de Potter aussi clairement et nettement dans son esprit qu'en réalité, mais des fois brouillé et comme dans un rêve. Le Potter qui avait l'habitude de le toucher, qui avait l'habitude de le baiser, de lécher son ventre et des fois de le sucer, celui-là vacille et se brouille sur les bords, et Draco est de plus en plus désespéré d'essayer de se le rappeler un peu plus chaque jour.

Troisièmement, il admet que Potter ne sait pas comment agir avec lui.

Ca c'est difficile. Draco veut que les choses redeviennent comme avant James, avant qu'il ne soit malade, mais c'est _impossible_. Il n'a pas de Retourneur-de-Temps et lorsqu'il envoie un hibou pour en commander un dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse, une courte réponse lui revient expliquant que le Ministère ne fournit plus de Retourneur-de-Temps.

Draco tourne en rond dans la maison et ne donne pas à la chouette la récompense qu'il a dans sa poche. La chouette le pince sèchement au doigt, avant de s'envoler immédiatement, et James le regarde avec de grands yeux solennels et stoïques, s'arrêtant de colorier l'image sur laquelle il était penché.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me hais ? » demande-t-il, s'affalant dans le canapé, pas très loin de son fils.

James ne répond et part se réfugier dans la cuisine. Au déjeuner, Draco le trouve sous la table, l'elfe de maison assit à côté de lui avec un plateau de sandwiches et du jus de citrouille.

Il déteste la façon qu'à Potter de l'ignorer quand il est à la maison. Des fois le soir, Draco essaye de lui bloquer le passage devant une porte, de s'attarder à un endroit où Potter devra passer. Ils dansent l'un autour de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Potter passe rapidement prenant Draco de vitesse. Potter marmonne, « Désolé, » une excuse plate qu'il donnerait à n'importe qui, n'importe quand.

La frustration créée par cette situation rend Draco complètement dingue. Il donne à ses cheveux cent coups de peigne. Il s'asperge d'une demi-bouteille de sérum suave de l'apothicaire d'Adler, dans le cou, sur ses poignets, et également son nombril. Il arrête d'insulter l'elfe de maison lorsque Potter est présent, mais le brun ne lui offre rien de plus qu'un rapide regarde vitreux.

Draco est un fantôme dans sa propre maison.

Et ça commence vraiment à le fatiguer.

4.

Les arbres sont nus et tremblotants, glacés et frigides par la pluie froide de la fin de l'automne lorsque, un matin, Draco demande à James où Potter range les plumes et parchemins.

Draco s'attend à ce que son fils le fixe d'un regard vide, mais il est agréablement surpris lorsque le garçon fronce les sourcils et réfléchit un instant, avant de fixer Draco de ce regard vide attendu.

Finalement, le blond arrache un morceau de papier d'un vieil album de coloriage de James et écrit au crayon, _Tu me manques_.

Il l'enfouit dans la poche de l'épaisse cape de laine de Potter, celle qu'il a oublié de mettre ce matin avant de partir au Ministère, mais une qu'il met de temps en temps en ce moment. Plus tard, il se sent bête et ses joues rougissent lorsqu'il repense à la stupidité du message et lorsque Potter rentre ce soir-là, il contemple un moment la possibilité de retourner dans l'entrée en cachette et de reprendre le mot, de le déchirer en petits morceaux avant d'y mettre le feu, mais il se retient.

Le lendemain, Potter met son épaisse cape de laine. Et lorsqu'ils dînent ce soir là, il fronce les sourcils comme James alors que Draco lui passe les carottes, réprimant le tremblement de ses mains sur le plat de verre.

« Est-ce que tu… ? » commence à dire Potter ce soir là alors qu'il se déshabille. Draco se fige, son ventre se nouant, mais le brun se contente de secouer la tête et ne dit rien de plus.

Draco se lève tôt, avant l'aube, bien avant James ou Potter et arrache une autre page de l'album de coloriage de James, écrivant sur une tête de lion Je te veux au crayon violet. Il le plie précautionneusement en quatre et le glisse dans la poche intérieure de la cape de Potter, s'assurant que le mot ne soit pas visible.

Toute la journée, son estomac est noué à la pensée de ses mots. Il veut le reprendre. Il ne supplie pas, sa famille n'a jamais supplié, il déteste ce sentiment d'anxiété qui grandit à l'intérieur de lui, car il veut savoir ce que pense Potter et il veut savoir, savoir parce qu'il y aussi de l'espoir, l'espoir que des papillons assiègent l'estomac de Potter, comme ils le font avec celui de Draco, et peut-être rougira-t-il et souhaitera rentrer à la maison et baiser Draco jusqu'à ce que les voisins l'entendent.

Au lieu de ça, Potter lui lance de longs regards perplexes durant le dîner, et après avoir mit James au lit et lui avoir lu une histoire, il demande, « Est-ce que tu… me laisses des mots ? » Il se gratte le crâne et attend que Draco réponde.

Le blond déglutit et essaye de réprimer le rougissement qui menace d'apparaître sur son visage, « Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? » répond-il d'une voix traînante alors qu'intérieurement il crie _Oui, espèce d'idiot ! Qui d'autre à ton avis ?_

Potter ne le jette pas sur le lit. Il roule de son côté comme il le fait chaque soir et laisse Draco allongé là, fixant le plafond, les épaules de Potter, ses cheveux noirs, excité et ne demandant qu'à jouir, jusqu'à qu'il n'y tienne plus.

Il va dans la salle de bains, verrouille la porte à l'aide d'un enchantement et se masturbe au dessus des toilettes, gémissement suffisamment fort pour que Potter l'entende. Lorsqu'il entend le matelas grincer sous le poids de Potter, il éteint la lumière et rampe sous les couvertures, de côté froid et solitaire.

Draco ne sait pas si Potter ne comprend pas, ou s'il s'en fiche.

Le lendemain matin, après que l'elfe de maison ait nettoyé la table du bol de James rempli de Cherry-Os détrempés, le blond grimpe au grenier. L'endroit est un amoncellement de boîtes et de piles de papier, et là, dans un coin, parmi un tas de chiures d'oiseaux, se tient sur sa perche la chouette blanche de Potter, endormie.

Il attache le parchemin à sa patte, et la gratouille derrière l'oreille. « Sois un gentil oiseau et va porter ça à Potter, » dit-il, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de jeter l'oiseau. Pendant un moment, le blond se demande si le volatile est suffisamment bête ou vieux pour s'éclater par terre, mais ses ailes se déplient juste avant et elle s'envole au dessus des rangées de maisons.

Draco refuse d'y penser, sauf lorsqu'ils dînent, et Potter joue avec ses flageolets au lieu de les manger, comme James, donnant au blond envie de vomir.

Il est allongé sur le lit, se concentrant sur sa respiration. La porte s'ouvre puis se referme, et Potter marmonne, « _Nox_ ! » les lumières s'éteignent, laissant place à l'obscurité. Draco ferme les yeux.

Potter s'installe dans le lit, le matelas s'affaissant sous son poids et faisant rouler Draco vers lui. Son souffle est chaud à l'oreille du blond lorsqu'il dit, « J'ai bandé toute la journée depuis que j'ai reçu ta Murmurante. »

Draco ouvre les yeux pour dire quelque chose, mais la bouche de Potter se pose sur la sienne et l'embrasse sauvagement, suffisamment brutal et profond pour que Draco ouvre de la bouche de surprise, et que la langue de Potter s'y introduise, le clamant de caresses, allusions de ce qu'il veut qu'il arrive, et très vite.

Il gémit de façon pathétique lorsque Potter immobilise ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête et lui grimpe dessus. Le sexe du brun est dur contre son ventre, et même les épaisseurs de tissu entre eux ne peuvent le cacher. Il se frotte contre la cuisse de Draco, alors que le blond fait de même, le souffle rendu court par cette douce souffrance.

« Je – Bon Dieu, Potter, » il gémit lorsque la langue de Potter lèche son cou, tourbillonnant sur sa peau alors que ses mains bataillent avec la robe du blond, les relevant, les déboutonnant, secouant et déchirant le tissu de son corps.

« Est-ce que tu es nu comme tu l'as dit ? » dit Potter, serrant les dents et gémissant lorsque les mains de Draco cherchent fébrilement dans les robes du brun son sexe, agrippant et tirant, essayant de tirer Potter vers lui, toujours plus près, alors qu'il entoure de ses jambes la taille du brun, et arche son dos, désespérant d'être possédé.

« Oui, » insiste-t-il entre deux baisers, le souffle coupé lorsque les doigts de Potter se faufilent entre leurs torses, entre ses jambes, saisissant son sexe, ses testicules, les doigts descendant encore plus bas.

« Tu es mouillé, Draco, » dit-il. Les cheveux de Potter tombent sur son visage alors qu'il embrasse Draco, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, comme si rien n'a été oublié durant tout ce temps. Excitation, désir, besoin montent à l'intérieur de Draco, le faisant trembler, engourdissant son sexe, son tout. Il lève les hanches, et hoquète, repoussant les oreilles et les draps, s'accrochant au dos de Potter alors que le brun le pénètre, hoquetant, soupirant et gémissant son nom, un brouillard blanc entre deux baisers profonds, des poussées, des griffures, des cuisses tremblantes, des noms gémis, et soudain Draco serre, frissonne, tombant vers Potter alors Potter tombe en lui, dur et chaud et le prenant suffisamment fort pour le matelas tremble sous leurs poids et que Draco se laisse

simplement

aller.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il, lorsque tout est fini.

Au dessus de lui, Potter le fixe avec de grands yeux myopes, brillants dans l'obscurité. « Si tu étais mort, » répond-il, déposant sur les joues de Draco, ses sourcils, son menton, ses paupières papillonnantes, des baisers aussi doux et légers qu'une plume caressant sa peau. « Si tu étais mort, je t'aurais suivi. »

Draco enfonce encore plus profondément ses doigts dans la peau de Potter, s'accrochant et refusant de lâcher prise.


End file.
